


The Cave Incident

by trisolar (t_ascioni)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ascioni/pseuds/trisolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：自三年前Hogwarts的战斗失败了，Lord Voldemort企图报复。令人遗憾的，他从没能从他那些错误中吸取教训，并再一次低估了Harry那无与伦比的好运气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-13章

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：正剧、虐心和洗具的诡异混合，后面几章有些隐晦的暴力。

标题：The cave incident 洞穴事故

配对：Lord Voldemort & Harry Potter

作者：brainstorm1001

译者：暮空（1-13章）Trisolar（14章起）

级别：PG-13（比实际的高一点，只是为了谨慎）

声明：有些片段不属于作者，作者从哈7 36章p390摘下来了些（不知道是哪个版本），并在文中为了剧情稍作改动。

警告：正剧、虐心和洗具的诡异混合，后面几章有些隐晦的暴力。

简介：自三年前Hogwarts的战斗失败了，Lord Voldemort企图报复。令人遗憾的，他从没能从他那些错误中吸取教训，并再一次低估了Harry那无与伦比的好运气。

授权：Hello,I'm happy to know that you like my stories so much. I'm of course pleased and honored by your wish to translate my stories to Chinese. There's just one little favour I would also like to ask you. Please, do not forget to mention me as an author. It would be also great, if you could send me a link. :DThank you.

Have a nice day,brainstorm1001

原址：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4819339/1/The_cave_incident

 

1-13章

  


楔子·梦魇 Nightmare

       他站在宽广的房间中，被他不共戴天的仇敌所包围，无数双恐惧又恶毒的眼注视着他，试图像待猎的动物一般困住他。Potter，大难不死的男孩，他最大的仇恨和痛苦的来源，那个命定要打败他的人，那个毁掉了他大部分珍贵的魂器——他Lord Voldemort自己的灵魂碎片的人，正在他们小小的角斗圈中与他相对而立，用最令人恼火的举止嘲笑着他，再次和他说话。

       “但在你动手杀我之前，我建议你想一想你的所作所为……好好想一想，试着做一些忏悔，Riddle……”

       “这话是什么意思？”

       Harry对Voldemort说的所有的话，没有一句让Voldemort这样震惊。他感到愤怒的浪潮正在漫过他的自控力。但是黑发男孩（brat，中文有些意思表达不出来，所以他每次用这个词我都会标注一下）看起来罕见地抵抗住了他的盛怒。

       “这是你最后的机会。你仅有的机会……我见过你不忏悔的下场……勇敢点……试一试……试着做些忏悔……”

       “你竟敢——”Voldemort又一次低语，暴怒欲狂。

       “是的，我敢，”Potter说，“因为Dumbledore最后的计划对我根本没有造成意外的结果，而对你却造成了，Riddle。”

       他自己握着老魔杖的手在颤抖，他努力合着自己的嘴唇不让那两个在他舌尖上燃烧的词语喊出。还不到时候，但他知道那一刻就要来临了。他看见Potter紧紧攥住他的魔杖。

       “那根魔杖仍然不会完全听你的指挥，因为你杀错了人。Severus Snape根本不是老魔杖的真正主人。他根本没有打败Dumbledore。”

       这算什么？Potter一定是弄错了。Snape杀死了Dumbledore，那么他怎么可能不是老魔杖的主人？

       “他杀死了——”

       “你没听我说吗？Snape根本没有打败Dumbledore！Dumbledore的死是他们共同策划的！Dumbledore计划不败而死，成为魔杖的最后一位真正主人！如果一切都按计划进行，魔杖的力量应该随他消亡，因为没有从他手里赢得魔杖！”

    他真是恨死了Potter的深信不疑，深信于他是唯一一个能够正确理解这事的人。一旦Potter意识到他并没有正确把握老傻瓜的意图，他绝对会爱死了他因为惊骇而凝固的表情。

       “可是，Potter，Dumbledore等于把魔杖给了我！”他的声音因恶意的快感而颤抖，“我把魔杖从它最后一位主人的坟墓里偷了出来！我违背它最后一位主人的意愿把它拿了出来！它的力量属于我！”

       但那小子（brat）冷静地摇了摇头，眼中没有恐惧。此时此刻他才恍然大悟。开始恐惧的那个人不是Potter，而是他，黑魔王Voldemort，因为一旦他如是般提高声音说话，就等同于他向自己承认了自己在说谎。老魔杖的力量仍旧不属于他——在这场战斗中，他的魔咒呈现出的徒然（我知道这是一个副词，不过大家可以把它看做活用）昭然若揭（我知道这个词的原意和这个也有偏差）。

       “你还是没听明白吗，Riddle？拥有魔杖是不够的！拿着它，使用它，并不能让它真正成为你的。你没听见Ollivander的话吗？魔杖选择巫师……Dumbledore没死之前，老魔杖就认了一位新主人，而那个人连摸都没有摸过它。新主人违背Dumbledore的意愿除去了他手中的魔杖，他根本不知道自己做了什么，不知道世界上最厉害的魔杖已愿意为他效忠……”

       他的胸口剧烈地起伏，他必须对Potter施咒，摆脱恐惧的掌控，这一切必须现在就结束，但他需要知道最后一个答案……

       “老魔杖真正的主人是Draco Malfoy。”

       茫然的惊愕充斥了他不安的心绪，而且显然渗透到了他的面部表情。转瞬他又恢复了自控。他是安全的。Potter对他不构成危害，而Draco……哈……他甚至都没有被预言会杀了他，他能构成什么威胁呢？

       “可那有什么关系呢？”他轻声说，“即使你说得对，Potter，对你我来说又有什么关系？你不再拿着那根凤凰羽毛魔杖。我们只凭技艺决斗……等我杀了你，再去对付Draco Malfoy……”

       但那个让人无法容忍的笨蛋又一次摇头，难以置信地保持着冷静和平和。他恼人的恐惧蓦然又强烈地回到了他的头脑。

       “可是你来不及了，”Potter说，“你错过了机会。我抢先了一步。几个星期前我打败了Draco，这根魔杖是我从他手里夺来的。”

       他的心脏漏跳了一拍。他感到胸腔中瞬间的停滞。死亡冰冷的手掐住了他的咽喉。他无法呼吸。意识深处，他看见Potter抖了抖手中Malfoy的魔杖。现在他认出来了。

       “所以，最后的结果是这样，对吗？”Potter小声说，“你手里的魔杖是否知道它最后一位主人被解除了武器？如果它知道……现在我才是老魔杖真正的主人。”

       突然，头顶上的魔法天空爆出一道金红色的光，离他们最近的窗台上露出小半轮耀眼的太阳。阳光同时照到他们两人脸上，晃了他的眼，他就要死了……

       Voldemort猛地一颤，清醒过来，汗流浃背，因寒意而颤抖。他蓦地将他细长的手指插进他骨瘦如柴的胸膛，感受他的心跳，确知他刚从另一个可怕的噩梦中醒来，他浑身是汗，缓和着自己的心绪（作者的表达比我的好多了，恕我不才~），咆哮着，疲惫地阖上了双眼。随后，他拂去裸露的眼球上的汗水，脑中飞快地回溯着这次惨败的种种。他记得他如何盲目地甩出了一个铁甲咒，也就是说Potter最爱的缴械咒没能影响到他。尽管老魔杖在他手中恼人地抗拒着，他还是决定留着它。随即，他从人群中拉出一个绝望尖叫着的女孩，拖着她穿过大礼堂，把她拉在身侧作为挡箭牌。他记得Potter尖声的咒骂，房间再次变成了激烈的战场。每个人都竭力向他发射着咒语，来哪怕做出一点点微不足道的复仇，来阻断他的退路，试图击倒他……而他无法杀死他们，哪怕任何一个人都做不到；他从未感到如此地脆弱……然后某个他看不见长相的人射来的绿光，没能结果他的性命，倒是杀了那女孩，他甩开瘟病似地丢开她，砸碎最近的一扇窗户，一跃而出，飞离了战场。他活下来了……侥幸地。幸亏了Potter，若那小鬼（brat）缄口不提，他，Lord Voldemort必定会犯下他最后的同时致命的错误。他应该感激。

       Voldemort发出一声痛苦的呻吟，将脸埋入掌中。

       “我恨你，Harry Potter!（How much I hate you,Harry Potter!总觉得就这样译成中文语气会相当奇怪……）两年多了，而我还在这难耐的噩梦中。”

       他握着他心爱的紫杉木魔杖，将它放在了枕头下。他们的最后一战后，他就再也没碰过老魔杖，鉴于这是造成他丢脸失败的祸首。如果他想快些支配那根魔杖，他就必须振作起来。但他的失败是由于他自己的误判和Potter非凡的好运——不是因为能力或技艺，他想。

       是时候了结Potter那坚不可摧的好运了，他被眷顾太久了，而没有什么是能永久存在的。哪怕是Lord Voldemort，世界上最强大的巫师也不能。

       想及他“只能有一个活下来”的敌人总是让他极其心烦，每每想到，他对男孩的仇恨都会像海涛一样汹涌澎湃。然而，依据统计学的概率估算，Potter完全没有幸存的可能，除非……不……下次他攻击时他就死定了。

       他摩挲着自己发痒的红眸。

       *“我恨你Potter，恨你迫使我屈服。”他咆哮着说，“我憎恨你毁掉了我的军队，我的计划，我的不朽——我的整个人生——一切一切对我来说重要的事物。但最重要的是，我痛恨你让我感到虚弱。我花了全部的时间分析我的错误，演算，思考，避开你，但这一切马上就要改变了。我将要复仇，而你将为此付出惨痛的代价。”

       用蛇佬腔嘶嘶地咒骂了几句，他从床头柜上抓过一本书，强压住一阵恶心，钻研起又一个诗翁彼豆的故事。

 

       *鉴于作者从原著中取了些句子，我也从马爱农和马爱新的译本中取了些原句。当然，是为了保持作者原作的感觉，同时我也不认为自己能翻得好。

       *就这一段作者就用了三个不同的恨，即loathe、detest、abhor，表示这一点中文真的做不到，好吧，准确的说是我做不到……

 

这该死的晚上！What a freaking night!

Part 1   

“嘿伙计，你说你的名字是什么来着？”   

金发女郎轻蔑地说。挪了挪椅子，好让酒吧里的人都能看到她完美修长的腿和紧身裙边若隐若现的红色蕾丝内裤。然而，另她完全失望的是，那个她搭讪的青年似乎完全没有注意到她。他斜倚在吧台上，一只手撑着他的头，另一只手止住自己的哈欠。很显然，他完全沉浸在酒精的催眠作用中。   

女郎又挪了挪身子，露出她的香肩。   

“嘿，老兄！”   

老式的眼镜后，一双疲惫的绿眼，眨了眨，然后张开。

       “你的名字？”她追问着。   

青年只是忍着笑，这进一步激怒了她。随后他又憋着笑了一声，最终他坦率地笑出了声，声音大到连酒保都困惑地望着他。   

“有什么好笑的，四眼？如果你不愿意告诉我你的名字，你最起码也可以给我买点喝的或和我分享你的威士忌吧。”她轻蔑地喘着气说，甩了甩她的头，她淡色的长发从她的肩上扫过。   

*“我爱麻瓜们，”青年定下心来，又一次咧开嘴笑了，“他们不知道我的名字。”   

“你觉得你是个流行歌手还是个什么的？还有，‘麻瓜’是什么？”   

他再一次大笑起来，她用她丰满、珍珠似的唇间发出“喀哒”的声响，向邻桌显然想要引起她注意的俊男抛了个媚眼。

       *“棒槌。”

       她又甩了甩头，转向另一个男人，抛出诱人的一瞥。

       “我叫Harry Potter，芭比。”戴眼镜的男人轻声说，突然严肃了起来，“我很快就要去见一个想要把我的存在彻底抹消的邪恶杂种了，所以如果你明天还能记得我的名字，你实在是帮了我一个大忙。”

       金发女郎恼火地瞥了他一眼。

       “你过来是见一个同事的？我还以为你是来这享受我的陪伴的！”

       Harry不禁轻笑，摇晃着起身，将一枚银币放进她的手里，朝另一个男人点了点头。

       “去给他买杯酒或两杯或随便什么的。花我的开销玩个开心吧，你不会是唯一的一个。”

       她垂下头检查起手中的银币，然后又用小镜子打量着自己的模样，好看看她到底哪里出问题了，因为她的同伴很明显要走了。同时Harry穿上一件暖和的毛套衫，从桌上抓起一瓶威士忌，略微踉跄着走向门边，彻底无视掉她困惑的注视。

 

*为了向Cobb/Arthur的经典文《玫瑰人生》致敬~

*作者说她不确定Muggle们是否知道Harry Potter。鉴于那个世界没有我们仁慈有残忍的Rowling桑，我想是不知道的……

 

Part 2

       自他离开那间妓院（fancy house），Harry又灌下一大口火辣辣的液体。就这样，他，巫师界的救世主就这样独自一人站在这条坐落着一间间极富恶名的店面的空旷街道上。Harry并非无家可归，尽管当他将自己撑在污秽的垃圾箱前时看起来确实就是那么回事。他意识到自己宁愿没有地方住也不愿再呆在充满着他过去回忆的阴暗的格里莫广场，他扮了个怪相。不过坦率地说，他的处境也并非那么糟糕。令人好奇的是，那里还有一些人钦佩他，还有一些人从未停止过将他看作自己最亲近的朋友（当他想到Ron和Hermione的脸时他笑了），还有一些人仍在照顾他，尽管这完全没有必要（凤凰社剩下的成员，当然）。然而巫师界的大部分人都是近乎鄙视他的。事实上，他能够像这样漫无目的地到处游荡，而不是被关在阿兹卡班让摄魂怪吸食他大量可怖的回忆无法逃脱，他还是很幸运的。

       他希望Voldemort杀死了他或是自己死掉——不管怎样，最起码不要是Hogwarts之战的最后真实发生的那样。他被迫在每晚的梦中一遍又一遍地经受这段回忆。其中最糟糕的一幕，便是Riddle最终意识到自己无法取胜，并抓住Ginny的手臂把她当做阻挡咒语的屏障。Harry记得当他命令所有人不要攻击他时是怎样的声嘶力竭，当那些人对他的话听而不闻时他又是怎样气喘吁吁地咒骂。他不可避免地看见射向她的绿光结束了她的生命，让他觉得自己似乎也随她死去。他看见Voldemort怎样扔开她然后跳出了窗户，但他再也不会在意了。他只看见杀死了她的那个人。或许只是个偶然罢了，但那一刻对他来说这一切都无关紧要。经过这所有苦难和疲惫，他实在是无法承受这了。他记得他近乎疯狂地用魔杖指着那个人，折磨他。谁，又是怎样阻止了他都不重要，他已然麻木且空洞。甚至是当他们质问他，因他的背叛和倒向黑暗的一方而谴责他时，他的大脑仍处于某种恍惚中。

       他长饮一口威士忌。这帮助了不少。

       Harry相信有好几个原因让他免于监禁。首先，Voldemort还活着。这是公认的好理由。在他们没证实他在黑暗一方前，而他显然不是，他仍是预言上说的那个唯一能打败黑魔王的人。其次，他在凤凰社中有很多朋友，他们总是在竭力维护他，甚至是面对魔法部的雇员时。再者，威森加摩实在是太专注于追捕食死徒余孽了。他们实在不想将他们的“救世主”送到那些人中去。

       又一口威士忌。

       Harry停下了他摇摆不稳的走动，抬起了头。下雪了。这是怎样一派祥和的景象啊，飞舞着的雪花从夜空中缓缓落下，在路灯的光芒中闪耀着光辉，然后覆上了他的脸庞——融化成了小小的水珠，从他的两颊滚落，就好像他在哭泣一般。他想他应该哭泣，但他的泪水早已流尽。

       Harry疑惑为何现在几乎所有人都将他看作是一个堕落的英雄。的确，他努力去挽救那些他爱的人却失去了他们中的大部分，而现在，他对这无尽的战斗感到筋疲力竭，他不想再继续下去了。如果这就是让英雄堕落的原因，那么就这样吧。Voldemort消失到了Merlin知道的什么鬼地方让这一切对他来说容易多了。他对此接受良好。他想要守着灵魂中本应是Ginny所在的那个空洞独自呆着。Hermione和Ron仍在竭力试图让他恢复过来，最起码让他稍微开心一点，但如果他不合作，他们又怎么可能会成功？他爱他们，当然，但他们不可能过他的生活。酒精和妓女只能让晚上好过些。白昼就糟透了。于是当他今晨早餐收到一封信时，他感到几分宽解。在一个非常普通的信封中，他找到一小片内容简短的羊皮纸。

_让我们今晚就把事情了结了吧，_ _Potter。我希望你独自前来。_

_你将会为违抗我而深感后悔。_

_这张羊皮纸是一个门钥匙，在午夜它会自动激活。_

_向你的朋友们道别吧。_

_Lord Voldemort_

       当然，Harry什么都没有告诉他的朋友。让更多的人和他同去然后为他送死？没门！他给他们写了一封信。他向他们解释了局面，但并没有告诉他们到哪里去找他。他希望这样能让他们好过些。Harry再也不愿看他们受苦了。

       他摇晃了一阵停下了他蹒跚的步伐好深吸一口气。现在他醉得很厉害了。他打算嘲弄Voldemort。至少他会更快地杀掉他。没时间制定什么伟大的计划或是确立什么巧妙的战术了，他也没为此感到有什么问题。他只会单纯地去到那里然后和那个彻彻底底毁了他的人战斗。Voldemort是对的；不是用这种方法就是用那种方法，总之这一切现在必须要结束了。

       Harry心烦意乱地揉着自己的前额。

       顺带一说，现在几点了？

       几次失败的尝试后，他勉强将手表从他的长裤中解脱出来然后将他模糊的视线聚焦在表面上。

       该死！午夜已经过了20分钟了。Voldemort现在一定被他气疯了。

       Harry又一次暗笑，看似不感兴趣地将小纸片从他后口袋中拉出来。一碰到羊皮纸，他就感到肚脐处猛烈的拉扯。然而，在他可以吐出来前，地面从他脚下消失了，他在旋转的色彩和呼呼的风声中飞速前进。

       Harry重重地撞向地面，发出一声巨响，失去了平衡。跪倒在地，他的牛仔裤撕开了。但此刻最让他恼火的是他的瓶子，它摔倒了地上，剩余的液体溅得到处都是。

       “该死！”他咒骂道，压制着自己的恶心。他努力想站起来看看四周，但在他可以抬起头来时，一双黑色的鞋出现在了他的视线中。

       “你的死刑可迟到了很久呢，Harry Potter。”一个傲慢的声音讥讽，语气中难抑他被迫等这么久的怒意。

       Harry张开嘴想要给他一个答复，但他的胃霎时无法再容纳下那么些东西了，于是取代了他的回答，他一下子吐在了那双光亮的鞋和丝绸的长袍上。

       随即是一阵死寂，他设法抬起头，对着那张有着一对愤怒而吓人的血眸的熟悉的蛇脸讥讽道：

       “你好，Tom。好久不见了，嗯？”

 

 

入洞穴 To the cave

Part 1   

“Potter！”Voldemort暴怒了，他细长的蜘蛛一般的手指忙乱地动作，用魔法清除了长袍和鞋子上的污物，后退几步到达一个安全的距离内。   

“我应当说我很抱歉，尽管我……”Harry打了个嗝儿，用袖子擦了擦嘴。每一分钟，酒精都渗入他的血液，在他的体内循环，他的意识变得越来越模糊。在他完全失去意识之前他应当做些什么，他开始在衣服里摸索着他的魔杖。   

“这见鬼的到底是什……呃……你知道吗……我的魔杖？”他语无伦次地说着，使劲拽着他的口袋。

    “这个字迷到底想表达什么，Potter?”黑魔王危险地低语，死死地盯着他。情势全然往出乎他意料的方向发展了。但他不应该太吃惊；事情只要一碰上这小子（brat）总会演变成这样。他抑制住诅咒他的冲动，这次他必须要非常谨慎。随即，一股辛辣甜腻的香气刺激了他敏感的鼻腔，他瞥见他的敌人身侧的玻璃碎片。他马上就认出了那是什么。一认出来，他便大笑了起来，冰冷而狂热的笑声，好几分钟都没能停下。

    “你喝多了。”他咯咯地笑着，“酒鬼Potter。你难道还能让事情对我来说变得很容易些吗！”

    *“那又怎样？”Harry气急败坏地说，从牛仔裤里找到了他的——准确地说是Draco的旧魔杖。

       Voldemort优雅地翘起上唇，讥讽地笑了。轻柔的黑袍在一缕寒冷的微风中扫过他高大瘦削的周身。

       “所有那些可悲的跟在你后面谄媚奉承的人都该看看你现在这幅样子。看看我怎样像杀掉一个你本来就是的失败者一样杀掉你，就在此处跪在我面前。”

       Harry报以轻蔑的表情并艰难地站了起来，也举起了他的魔杖。

     “首先，Riddle…呃…首先你应当知道我不再有什么可悲的奉承者了。所有读过预言家日报的人都应该知道。不过你也不，不是吗？其次，我从没放弃过，而且我要…呃…现在和你决斗。”

       Voldemort又笑了起来，把玩着他手中的魔杖。

       “醉醺醺地而且还孤身一人，Potter？看看你四周吧。你看到有什么人来帮你了吗？”

       Harry避开Voldemort炽热的双眸，朝四周飞快地一瞥。在脑海深处，他疑惑着这到底是什么地方，这里没有建筑，没有住宅—有的只是四处高大的白色石块，一直延伸，耸向夜空。这看起来像是个偏僻的采石场，他想道。Harry感到一瞬恐惧的战栗，但血液中威士忌的作用很快就将它压制了下来。

       “我不需要任何人的帮助！”他咆哮道，将魔杖指向了他的仇敌。

       黑魔王耐心地等待着，以免做出又一个轻率的决定从而导致另一场失败。

       但Harry不再犹豫了。

       “Expedermus!（此为‘除你武器’的误读-_-|||）”他坚定地喊道——最囧的是，什么都没有发生。

       Voldemort冰冷高亢的笑声在石壁间回响。

       “我是说…呃…Expelarimus！（于是这也是误读）”Harry叫喊，两颊发烫。

       又一次，什么都没有发生。

       Voldemort瘦长的手臂环抱着他单薄的胸膛，好止住爆发的笑声。最终他歇了口气。

       “你真可悲，Potter。就连一年级生都能比你做得更好。现在杀你我甚至都要觉得丢脸了。”

       “除你武器（Expelliarmus）！”Harry吼道，但黑魔王优雅地弹回了咒语，随即Harry发现他两手空空毫无防备地倒在地上。

       Voldemort长长的手指激动地攥紧他的魔杖，Harry模糊地看见黄色的火花从杖尖迸出来。黑魔王呻吟着，将双手举过了头顶。他的面孔因狂热的喜悦而发出光彩。

       “你帮了我大忙，Potter。你让我最终成为了老魔杖真正的主人！”

       Harry倒抽一口气，他混乱的思维渐渐开始意识到方才发生了什么。

       “该死！”他咆哮道。

       “我怎么能……”他说道，但轻微的劈啪声打断了他的自语。

       饱和的空气中充盈着从他身前这个男人身上爆发的魔力。

       劈啪。劈啪。

       “复仇是如此地甜蜜！现在准备好迎接你的死亡吧，Potter！”Voldemort出神地喊道，对一切除却他力量的外物浑然不觉，将老魔杖对准了青年。

       劈啪。劈啪。劈啪。

       咔嗒。

       “你难道没有听到……呃……那个奇怪的声响吗？”Harry困惑地问道，环顾四周，他混沌的思维不允许他在Voldemort的威吓下太过惊恐。

       黑魔王狂怒地吼道，绿色的光芒依然在死亡棒的杖尖上聚集。

       “阿瓦达……”

       他是否完成了这个咒语的事实再也不是Harry首要的麻烦了。

       一声震耳欲聋的爆炸麻痹了他的感官，他最后记得的就是重击在他身上混合着灰尘和碎石的气浪，以及脚下震动塌陷的地面，巨大的石块从上空落下将他永久埋葬。最后，一切都被黑暗所吞噬。

 

Part 2

       “噢。”Harry无力地呻吟，试着移动。他浑身麻木又疼痛，但最糟的还是难耐的头痛，搅得他颅内一团糟。他耳内嗡嗡的响声提醒着他，若他此时能看见的话，四周的景物一定是晕眩的，藉此周身完全的黑暗一开始还显得称意。突然，他觉察到有什么东西刺痛了他的左眼下方。发出无声的吃痛声，他碰了碰痛处。一股黏稠的液体染满了他的手指，将它们粘在了一起。

       他气喘吁吁地咒骂，擦掉了血，进一步摸索着一块插进他皮肤的尖锐碎片。他小心地将它从伤口中拔出来扔到了一边，随后用手指快速地检查了一下他的眼镜。只有右镜片还老老实实地待在镜框里。Harry叹了口气，用手揉着太阳穴好缓解一下疼痛。不过并没能获得预期的缓和，他转而专注于检查他的手臂、躯干和腿。很快他就意识到他的右脚踝卡在了两块石头间。他两眼一抹黑地在黑暗中摸索着，推开他手边触及的碎石。待他摆脱了束缚便试着弯曲着关节，伸展肌肉，好判断伤势的严重程度。这疼极了，但Harry觉得他应该感到庆幸，最起码他全身的零部件都还在原位，没有弄得到处都是。

       短暂地检查了一下后，Harry花了一整分钟来恢复并回想之前所发生的事情，但在疼痛、干渴和完全疲惫的情况下试着集中精神实在是费力。他已经很久没有这样的宿醉了。想起他神智最后相对清醒的时候，他不得不思考起到底发生了什么，而Voldemort现在又在哪里。因为考虑到他还活着（他一点也不怀疑这个，因为他感觉到疼痛），黑魔王是一定有大麻烦了。不过他一点也不关心。

       Harry决定，是时候投注更多的注意到他周围的环境上去了。由于双眼什么都看不见，他只能用他的手来探索，但他所能触及的每一处都只能感觉到冰冷的石与沙。如此在黑暗中流离了一会儿，他开始恐慌。看起来他被埋在了地下的某处，没有魔杖，没有任何获救的可能。或许Voldemort是有意为之，让他在死神来临之前陷入无尽的苦难中。

       “不！”

     被止住的愤怒尖叫没能溢出他的嘴唇。Harry僵在原地，仔细地聆听着。他听见另一个声音从他坐着的那堆石块后传来。他转过身，开始发狂地扒开石块。不一会儿一束柔和、闪烁的光芒从石块的罅隙中传来。Harry的心脏在胸中狂跳。自由看起来是那样近在咫尺。最后他将洞扩大到足使他自己挤过去的大小。

       他置身于一片柔和的光芒中，伴随着深深的挫败感，他意识到他的上空并没有天空。它看起来就像一个小小的洞穴，但当他意识到自己并非孤身一人时，这个地方本身就显得无关紧要了。那个人正坐在中间一块相当大的石头上，交叠的修长双手撑起他的头，那无疑也是这柔和的莹绿色光芒的来源。洞壁上并没有裂缝，没有明显的从这监禁中逃离的通道，有的只是他危险的同伴，坐在那里，无视他的存在。

       Voldemort沉默地背对着Potter，尽管他谅必是知道他的在场的，但他决定暂时不去注意他。但基于Harry拒绝移动或开口，他最后还是侧过身来从肩头望去，怒火中烧。

       “Potter！”

       他呼吸粗重，语气冰冷而怨恨。

       “有那么一会儿我还在想我的人生不会变得比这更糟了，但不是，我错了，因为你很显然还活着！”

       过了一会儿，他身后的身影移动了，Harry沿着石壁缓缓走来，站在了他面前。

       “我可以说同样的话。”黑发青年说道。

       Voldemort从容地抬头仰视着他，双臂滑下，环住他的膝。

       Harry惊异地抽气。

       黑魔王受伤了。这个邪恶的怪胎在流血。看见Voldemort，这个永生不朽不可战胜的恶魔流着和其他所有人一样的血液实在是令人震惊。Harry眨了眨眼。紧挨着黑魔王左脸上深深的血红划伤旁，他还看见了一些水疱和烧伤。

       “你在看什么，Potter？”

       “没什么。”

       他的视线倏地离开了Voldemort的脸游走在皮包骨似的躯体上寻找着魔杖的存在。就像他所预期的一样，什么也没找到。Voldemort裹在他已然脏污的黑袍中，紧紧抱着他的膝盖蜷在胸前，就好像他非常寒冷。他那通常持着他那致命武器的左手空着并流着血。除此之外，他看起来几乎没受什么伤。Harry，慢慢地靠在石块上，擦去了还在他的眼睑间流淌的血液。很快寂静就开始显得非常诡异了（我的诡异，大家的awkward）。他等待着Voldemort随时的袭击，而Harry只需要凭着他本能的驱动掐着这个杂种的脖子知道他的最后一口呼吸。交谈可以稍微让这种境况变得可以忍受些。

       “发生了什么？”他漫不经心地问道，挺直了他酸痛的肩。

       一阵无声的嘶嘶警告了他，Voldemort完全无意分享一场愉悦的会话。

       Harry舔了舔他干燥的双唇。

       “猜两次，Potter。”黑魔王咆哮着说，露出了他微尖的牙。

       “把魔咒弄糟了？”Harry嘲讽道，在收到Voldemort他仅仅是暂停了杀戮性的攻击的暗示时本能地退缩。

       “好吧，”Harry继续说着，“让我想想……嗯……事情没有按照你计划的发展。这意味着有人妨碍了……”他没有把话说完，等他蛇样的同伴开口。

       另一个人只是瞪着他，僵硬而沉默。而当Harry最终放弃听到一个答复时，黑魔王突然用冷淡的口吻嘶嘶地说。

       “麻瓜们！”

       Harry不得不瞪着他。

       “什么？——！”

       Voldemort的脸因盛怒而扭曲。

       “我说麻瓜们，Potter。你是哑了还是聋了？比较可能是两者都有。”

       Harry无视掉这个轻蔑的评论。

       “麻瓜们是怎样在伟大的黑魔王临近他梦寐以求的胜利一刻时打断了他的？”

       Voldemort的手指快速地扫过他脸上最深的划伤。当他开口时，他冰冷的声音非常地轻，以至于Harry不得不屏住呼吸好听清他在说什么。

       “有些……强大的爆炸性装置我没有考虑到。”他自言自语道，他的眼神有瞬间的涣散，“我检查了所有我能想到的东西。我想让事情尽善尽美。没有任何一个人类可以在我没有察觉的情况下到达那。没有任何魔法可以在我没有得知的情况下施展，然而……麻瓜们不知怎么地试图设下一个陷阱……”

       他突然停下，瞪着Potter似乎在考虑Harry牵扯在内这一可能。幸运的是，青年完全不清楚Voldemort在想些什么，他已经开始思索一种合乎逻辑的解释。

       “麻瓜们能给你设下陷阱的可能性微乎其微，这太荒谬了。我们之前在——或者说我们仍在——一个采石场里，对吧？那么你就应该知道，采石场总是充斥着各种各样的爆炸。在这里使用魔法很难造成什么别的后果了。”他愉快地嘲讽道。

       但他随即就想起了他在爆炸前所听到的微弱的劈啪声。

       “雷管，”Harry轻声地咕哝道，“它们是用电器，而你一定知道的，电力对魔法有很大的干扰。我觉得我甚至听见了它们电流接通的声音。”

       Voldemort站起身，开始一圈圈地踱着步，尽可能地避开Potter。

       “我怎么可能知道这？”他愤怒地嘶嘶，显然只是对他自己。

       他磨着牙，发出尖锐的噪声。

       “我又不是一个肮脏的麻瓜矿工！”

       Harry的嘴角不易察觉地抽搐。哦，是啊，Voldemort身上覆着泥和灰，身上他那高贵的长袍已经有了好几个破洞，比起他的实际身份黑魔王，他看起来更像是一个矿工。

       “但这并没有意义，Potter。”他的声音稍稍提高，仍旧绕着圈，不时朝青年投去偷偷的瞥视，“重要的是我困在了这里，和你。鉴于我竭尽所能地阻止了任何人找到你并帮助你，我很难指望有什么人来救我。看起来我们除了一同分享这个令人厌恶的坟墓外别无他法，但是不用担心Potter，我保证你会是那个先死的。”

      

好坏参半 The good things and the bad ones as well

       他知道怎么样让我感觉好得多，Harry看着反复徘徊的黑魔王，干巴巴地想到。看着这景象，他的脸上扭出一个苦相。

       “我看得出你想再次挑战你的命运。你已经努力要杀死我很多次了，但没有一次成功过。你凭什么认为你现在会成功？”

       Voldemort灼人的凝视锁住Harry阴影中的身影。他走近几步，蛇样的脸上扬起一个危险的笑容。看见他阴森地逼近，Harry本能地挺直了肩。

       “我想不出Dumbledore到底对你做了些什么，Potter；或许他每个学年都亲自把你泡在福灵剂里……又或许你那肮脏的麻瓜母亲在给你哺乳时就对这东西有瘾，我怎么会知道？但让我告诉你一件事，男孩，现在这都结束了；你所有的保护者都死了。我先看看在这你要怎么逃过我。”

       Harry攥紧了拳，脸上燃烧着怒火。 _不要让他那样说_ ，他恼火的头脑中一个微弱的声音絮语道，酷似Ron的声音。 _揍那张畸形的脸，直到他的最后一片灵魂永远地消失。没有魔杖他不过是一串骨头。去，为所有你爱的人报仇！_

       他的肌肉绷紧，准备好要发动攻击。Voldemort等待着。

       _别犯傻！看看他的脸。他在密谋着什么。他激怒你是因为他有一些你不需要知道的优势，在你还可以时，努力找到一条出去的路。_ 他脑海中的又一个声音是Hermione的。她劝说着第一个声音，并努力平息他野兽般的冲动。

       而Voldemort仍旧站在那，离他十英尺的地方，耐心而安静。支撑他背部的石块每一秒都在变得更加沉重。如果Potter准备再延长攻击前的这一刻，他击碎这小子（brat）脑壳的攻击说不定就会缺乏力度了，而那样将会非常不幸。

       “对此你没有任何想说的吗，Potter？”他逼问道，在疑问中加入了恰如其分的嘲讽。

       让他诧异万分的是，他的同伴霎时放松了下来，耸了耸肩，咆哮着类似于“闭嘴然后闪边”之类的话。他困惑地看着这个男孩——不，是这个男人，因为Potter很显然不再是一个男孩了——开始一寸寸地探究起这个因疏忽而造成的他们的监狱。这非常令人不快。黑魔王几乎是非常肯定只要他哪怕涉及一句有关那个老笨蛋和他那个死了很久的泥巴种母亲，Potter就会马上跳起来攻击他。他又一次错了，但毕竟他在Potter身上出现失误实在是太普遍的情况了，他完全没必要为此困扰。

       他又一次缓缓地坐下，观察着他的敌人。这小子（brat）显然决定无视他，这对他来说倒也不错；他可以陪他玩下去然后等待另一个适时的机会来试着结束他的生命。他不能先出手，因为尽管他相当地不想承认，但如果战斗仅仅是建立在体格的基础上，那么他很可能赢不了。是的，鉴于Potter不再是那个可怜瘦小弱不禁风的人，他必须被看作一个重要的威胁。如果这个男人渴望一试（用man是区别于之前他常用的boy，我觉得），那么他可以将他伤得很严重，而Voldemort毫不怀疑他的敌人会相当愿意这么做。Potter强有力的胸膛掩盖在一件中间写着大大的‘H’的可笑棕色毛套衫下，那无疑就是那股子蛮力的来源。Voldemort比他高不止一个头，或许更迅速、较他受过更多训练，但这都无关紧要，因为相较于那副强健的体格，他的机会仍然很微弱。

       再者，他感到很不舒服。他左手中的一两根骨头断了，他左肋骨的正下方疼得厉害，发出他或许受了内伤的警示。结论很简单。如果他想要杀死Potter，他需要一些优势，为此他必须要设一个圈套。

       他叹了口气，摩挲着他瘦削的肩膀。要是他不是这样的寒冷，他就能分出些精力做些更有用的事，而不是让他的身子稍微暖和一些。

       自Harry决定无视他危险的同伴定也有数小时了。在此期间他意识到他的表坏了，因而他没法测算他的无期徒刑持续了多久。或许这是件好事。此外，他甚至不再渴了。不久前，水开始从洞壁渗出，很快就从洞顶的几处裂缝淌了下来。那些打断这片难耐寂静的轻柔水声是他能想到的最后的抚慰。

       另一方面，一些坏事又让Harry的生活变得，至少是混乱。首先，他开始感到饥饿。当他意识到晚午餐时吃的炸鱼和土豆条很有可能是他吃到的最后一餐时，他开始感到了极度的沮丧。饥饿是他第一个真正的梦魇，有时Harry会疑惑，Voldemort在梦中威胁要杀他和Vernon姨夫向他咆哮着说他今晚不许吃饭究竟哪个更糟。

       其次他相当地疲惫。几小时前他在石面上发现了一个足够他钻进去宽的裂缝，随后他开始扒出一条道。倒不是他真的相信他能够徒手辟出一条出去的路，但这个裂缝保持着正确的导向而且他需要让自己保持专心，这样他就可以暂时忘却食物的匮乏和他的瞌睡。况且，Harry也不会允许自己在那个邪恶杂种绝不放过他每一个细微动作的探究下休息。他放任自己的思绪草草地思索了一下一个人是怎么做到一动不动地坐在那里好几个小时的，或许这个怪胎是睁着眼睛睡着了，他有一瞬这么想到。但他随即就拿不准了。Voldemort如此彻底地毁灭了他的人性，以至于Harry几乎可以肯定他不会感到饥饿抑或是疲倦。

       他能逃出去的那并不乐观几率是所有事情中最糟糕的了。但Harry设法渡过过那么多绝境，以至于他就是拒绝放弃、等待死亡降临。于是他又给自己找了另一个不可能任务——找到一条可以从这个地狱般的监狱出去的路。然而他的脑海被无边的疲惫所笼罩，他想不出任何可行的计划。当他从裂缝中拖出另一兜泥土后，他坐了下来，打着哈欠。没一会儿，他允诺自己然后闭上了他再也张不开的眼，随即陷入了梦乡。

 

摩金夫人的手制长袍 Madame Malkin's hand-craft robes

       Harry突然的静止驱使了Voldemort将想法付诸实施。他修长的手指敏锐地找到了衣服下摆的一圈猛力地一扯，沿缺口将下摆撕成了他手中的一条黑色长布条。他灼热的视线定位Harry沉睡的身影，查看这声响是否吵醒了他。青年并没有移动，一个残酷的微笑在他非人类的脸上展开。很快他就将布条束成了一个环，因想到Potter的无助而感到愉悦。

       Voldemrot缓缓靠近熟睡的青年。一个突然的声响使他停了下来，但那不过是Harry的下巴垂到胸前时一个安静的鼾声罢了。

       “我知道我这样做很卑鄙，但我本身就是个邪恶的人，Harry。”他近乎抱歉地轻语道，邪恶的笑容扭曲了他的脸庞，他小心翼翼地将环滑到了Potter的颈侧。

       黑魔王俯视着他毫无察觉的受害者，思考着。过了一会儿，他小心翼翼地伸出手去挪走了青年的眼镜。带着另一个恶毒的笑容，他将它放在了他的鞋下。伴随着鞋底猛力的一压，传来了令人满意的玻璃碎裂的声音。

       “瞎子Potter。”他轻笑着，抓住空荡荡的镜架，作为一个战利品将它放进了裤子口袋里。

       他再次俯视青年，看见一双睡意朦胧的绿眸正困惑地注视着他。

       “我的眼镜……？”Harry不知所措地咕哝着，手指开始在脸上摸索着。

       Voldemort轻声回答着，他冰冷的声音因愉悦而颤抖。

       “碎了。很高兴你终于醒了，残废（cripple，意在嘲笑Harry视力糟糕，离了眼镜就看不清楚）我为你准备好了最后的惊喜。”

     “你……”Harry愤怒地咆哮道，一瞬间完全清醒过来。他没法再清晰地看见Voldemort非人类的脸；他只看到一片朦胧中有着两个灼烧的点的模糊色块。黑魔王至邪的笑声让他因盛怒而嗥叫。没有多想，他扑向那畜生，却意识到有什么东西勒住了他的喉咙。

       他张开唇要发出尖叫，但没有一丝声音溢出他的嘴。不论他怎样努力呼吸，他脖子上的绞索完全阻塞了他的呼吸道。突然，他感到Voldemort踏住他的胸口，勒住他脖子的布条更深地陷入了他脉搏跳动的喉。Harry在致命的勒缢下疯狂地挣扎着，手指拼命地往绞索下钻，抓伤了他的皮肤。他的肺部可怖地灼烧着，有什么沉重的东西在他的脑内击打。他渐渐地开始失去意识，凝视着他上方模糊的笑脸。

       “永别了，Harry Potter。”Voldemort轻柔地说道，最后一拉，束紧了环。

       哧啦。

       如果Harry可以看见并思考的话，他一定会被黑魔王脸上显出的难以置信的表情逗乐的。他会嘲笑Voldemort对手中散开的丝绸绞索无比专注的凝视。但Harry脑中此刻正想着别的，一件他计划马上付诸实施的事。

       另一边，Voldemort迅速判断着形势。很明显，这奢侈的布料没有办法再承受拉力并断成了两截。如果他能够从这个洞里出去的话，他一定会亲自去拜访Malkin夫人要求索赔。

       **邦！**

       Voldemort太专注了，以至于他没有看见第一拳袭来。受到撞击，他瘦削的身体短暂地摇晃了一下，摔在了泥泞的地面上。他吃痛地呻吟，吐出了咬破的舌上的血。他的下颌疼得像碎成了许多片。

       “Potter！”他喘息着说，第二拳从另一侧落在了他瘦可见骨的下巴上。气喘吁吁的小子（brat）俯视着他，他的喉咙流着血，但他看起来却比任何时候都更有生气。Harry盛怒的神情无疑地显示着，什么都不及他回报黑魔王‘好意’的渴望来得强烈。

       又是一击，但这一次是打在他的肋骨间，这让Voldemort因疼痛而尖叫出声。黑魔王集中起他全部的精力，在自卫的驱动下，他向袭击者猛扑过去，试图挖出他的眼珠并咬断他的脖子。但Harry的体力很快就压制住了他并将他狠狠地甩到一边。

       但Voldemort没有轻易放弃。他抓住Potter的头，迫使他直视他残酷的双眼，很快Harry就陷入了堪比钻心咒的剧痛中。青年的膝盖击中了敌人的腹部，终止了这场折磨。黑魔王的膝盖一弯，又一次摔倒在地。尽管Harry无法看清咆哮着的人，他没一会儿就抓住了那具骨架似的躯体，将它狠狠抵上后面的石壁，揍着那张非人类的脸直到它不再苍白而是被鲜血所覆盖。他自己的手指也酸痛到几乎无法触碰它们。让他极为失望是，当他让Voldemort落到地面上时，他仍在移动。而且他还几次尝试站起来但没有成功。

       “去死吧，你这个畜生！”

       Harry从他开裂的下唇愤怒地啐出一口血，他一只手捂住他疼痛的喉咙，另一只手撑着墙，好在他踩着黑魔王长长的脖颈并意图碾碎它时保持平衡。

       Voldemort冰冷的手指握紧他的脚踝，但却无力将它推开。

       “Potter……”Voldemort喘息着说道；眼中充满了惊惶但Harry没能看到。

       “不要……”青年更使劲地压制时他窒住了。

       Harry尽可能地镇住了他紊乱的呼吸，暴躁地发问。

       “为什么，Riddle？给我哪怕 _一个_ _TMD_ 理由，为什么我现在不应该这么做！”

       回答他的只有一声微弱的喉音。

       “你什么都没有，对吧？-！什么都没有！”他尖叫，濒临暴怒。

       冷湿的手指圈住他的鞋将它往旁边挪了点。空气进入他痛苦的肺部，黑魔王虚弱地呻吟着。

       “你真的认为……你有任何机会……从这里出去……在没有光的情况下？”他气喘吁吁地说。

       Harry凝视着应该是Voldemort脸的红白色块，第一次犹豫了。他一遍遍地深呼吸着。

       “这倒值得考虑，我想的话。”几秒种后他承认。

       “但是你不需要知道我的决定。”随着最后的一击，他将Voldemort受伤的躯体和意识送入了昏迷。

      

 

癞蛤蟆归来 Return of the toad   

“指控全部无效。”   

Dolores Jane Umbridge站在一面巨大的镀金镜子前，她凹凸不平的脸扭成一个大概是满意的表情。实际上，她的面貌可以说是快乐的化身，前提是假设她松弛的面部肌肉能正常运作。

     “指控全部无效。”重新整理着她粗脖颈下一条难看的粉色丝带，她小姑娘似的嗓音又一次哼唱道。她短粗的手指碰了碰她灰褐色的头发中粉红色的发带，然后一路滑到了包在长袍外面她最喜欢的那件绒毛状的粉色毛衣。

“完美无缺。”她轻声说道，垂下手拉开了梳妆台的抽屉。她的手在抽屉里面摸索，抓出了一条沉重的金制挂坠盒。

“你好，我的小宝贝。”她将这件工艺品安置在她庞大的胸部上，充满爱意地咯咯笑着，“我又一次需要你了，我闪光的纯血统证明。”

    没有什么能破坏她今晚的好心情，她想到。坐进一张小到不合理的艳俗扶手椅中，她端起了一个盛有甜茶的小瓷杯。

       她大声吸溜了一口这热饮，然后闭上了她的眼，享受着这奢侈的体验。很快，非常快，她就将获得所有她所渴求的东西。或许有人会说她太过幸运了，但并非如此，她很清楚。如果有人想谋得一个公务员的职务，那么忠诚、勤奋、热情和纯血统是唯一真正要紧的事。现在、她的犯罪记录再次清空，没有什么能阻碍她了。等她再次获得她过去的影响力、权力和掌控…这一切都只是时间问题。

那是她真正热爱的事物。

权力。掌控。

这些词语在舌尖的翻卷是多么美妙啊。它们还同样甜蜜——一如她在喝的这杯茶。

       Dolores舔了舔她的嘴唇，抬头看看金制的挂钟。   

他差不多该来了。

她秘密的救星。她快乐地咯咯笑着。她完全不知道那个人的身份，但这并不让她感到很困扰。首先她4个月前曾见过他。她听见过他的声音，他的脸被黑色的斗篷遮着在，他的声音低沉而平静。他带来了所有证明她无罪的证据（当她想到这里时又一次咯咯地笑了起来）然后消失了。Dolores很确定当她还是麻瓜出身登记委员会主任时并没有被人施夺魂咒；是她自己主动去折磨那些麻瓜出身的。然而，在他声明时，她并没有反驳。不久之后，她就被从监禁中释放了出来，指控全部无效而她的事业也飞黄腾达。Dolores毫不怀疑他就是那个原因。而现在，她终于要见到他了。他给她寄了一封信，要求拜会她并商讨一些重要事务。她紧张又期待，每一分钟似乎都变得比上一分更漫长。   

门铃终于响了。她笨拙地从扶手椅中跳了起来，大喊大叫命令着她的家养小精灵去将他请进来。   

她深吸一口气，戴上一副狡猾的微笑。当她的房门打开时，她用最优雅的礼仪说道：    “欢迎。”

***********  

几小时后。   

“您没开玩笑吧，部长。”   

有着浓密头发的年轻女人越过部长办公室光亮桌上整洁排列的文件，在座椅上倾身向前。第一眼看上去她很疲倦，在她温暖的棕色眼睛下有着深深的黑眼圈。但当她抓住几张羊皮纸使劲摔在桌面上时，活力仍源源不断地从她的姿态中涌出来。在她左侧昏昏欲睡的红发青年被这一响惊得跳了起来，惊慌地看着四周。当他意识到自己还在办公室时，他抑制住一个哈欠，目光尖锐地刺中坐在他对面的男人。   

“您是不是准备告诉我们即使是经过了22个小时的搜索你们仍然找不见Harry的踪影？-！”

Kingsley Shacklebolt叹了口气，缓缓地揉着他的太阳穴。   

“Hermione，”他开口道，“拜托，你必须理解。整个魔法法律执行司都在全力寻找他，这是现在我所能做的全部了。不幸的是，Harry的失踪并不是我此刻的首要问题，所以如果你们……”   

“恕我直言，部长，您说Harry的失踪不是您的首要问题是什么意思？-！”青年震惊地倒吸一口气，也俯过身去。   

“你有没有考虑过没有他我们根本没机会打败神秘人？Harry为了救我们所有人，去面对他个人的噩梦，他现在可能已经死了……”他大声说出来时声音在颤抖，但是他找到了继续下去的力量，“而你要告诉我们的所有就是，这不是你的问题？-！”

       “冷静点，Ron。”Hermione轻声说，安慰性地将手搭在他的前臂。Ron瞥了她一眼但还是闭上了嘴，乖乖坐回了椅子里。   

    “我们能问问到底发生了什么吗，部长？是什么原因让您不能单单专注在Harry的搜寻上？”

Kingsley用一块小手帕小心地擦干额上的汗。他的头转向了窗外，有意地避开了Hermione的目光。

“正在进行一场有关我个人的调查……”他小声地开口。

Hermione和Ron快速地交换了个眼神。    

“……在我滥用滥用职权的问题方面。我被指控在部里几个显要职位的选拔过程中非法偏袒麻瓜出身的男女巫师。直到昨天我还一直认为这不过是一堆屁话。然而今天，这件无关紧要的琐事已经演变成了一个严重的麻烦。在我看来仍有一些人，甚至是威森加摩的一些成员和某黑魔王有着联系。但最大的问题是那些最有影响力的纯血统家族认为这场战争结束得很糟糕而我同麻瓜出身的巫师和平共处的政策对我们的社会流毒无穷。在他们谈来这无外乎是一场灾难。尽管预言家日报没有报道，但他们仍有拥护者。局势很危急，因为当前内战的威胁仍旧踞于城下。我担心我的退职只会加快这个进程。”   

不安的沉默在房中徘徊了许久。最后Hermione小声地开口。   

“我们没想到现在的形势这么糟。但部长，很显然这幕后是Voldemort在操纵。”Ron听到这个名字后在椅子中不易察觉地跳了一下。“只要他还活着，只要他还有任何归来的可能，他的那些追随者—哪怕是隐秘的那些，都不会放弃他们破坏和平的努力。”

       Hermione蓦地站了起来，开始在房间中边踱步边大声地计划着。“这显而易见，不是吗？首先，我们必须找到Harry，把他救出来。然后，我们必须说服他在公众面前讲话，因为人们仍旧相信着他，他们会听他的话的。最后，我们必须一次性彻底摆脱Voldemort……”

自Ron和Hermione进入他的办公室以来他们第一次看见部长微笑。   

“你会成为一个杰出的领导者，Granger小姐。我敢说，至少有三个部门需要你这样即时的领导才能。”    

Ron轻笑，Hermione的嘴角弯了一下，同时认出了Shacklebolt略带苦涩的打趣。    

然而在她可以做出回答之前，他们身后的红木门被猛地推开，很快房间里便站满了人。    

“这是最终的证明。我希望你们都听见了。”一个恼人的声音说道，他戴兜帽的细长身影从人群中显现出来。

Hermione眨了眨眼，一次，两次……她不认识那个戴兜帽的人，但如果她的视力没问题的话，她刚刚认出他身后站着的Umbridge，她看上去格外地心旷神怡外加心满意足。     Shacklebolt倏地站了起来。   

“发生什么事了？你们在我的办公室里做什么！-？”

一个有着长长灰胡子的矮小男人走上前来，摩挲着他的手掌。Hermione认出他来了。那是Casper Crouch，老Batemins Crouch的兄长，他在自己更出名的兄弟死后不久就迅速得势。她记得他为魔法事故和灾害司工作，同时也是威森加摩中的重要成员。他看着她皱了皱鼻子，就好像看见了什么污秽的东西。但随后呆滞的视线就落在了桌后部长强健的身形上，对他说道。   

“Kingsley Shacklebolt部长，鉴于某有关您或参与非法行为的调查，作为威森加摩最高检察代表，我必特此告知有关贵阁递交辞呈之要求。信函在此。”他挣了一会儿，才将一个官方信封从口袋里拉了出来。部长沉默地接过，打开封蜡，读了了起来。  

 Hermione感到恐惧那令人胆寒的冷渐渐包围了她。绝对有什么地方不对劲。她注意到Ron看起来和她一样绝望。她的视线扫过那一张张脸孔，有些很熟悉，有些比较生疏，也有一些是她以前从来没有见过的。她的视线又一次停在了戴斗篷的男人身上，然后是Umbridge，还有尽力想把自己隐藏在人群中的Narcissa Malfoy。Rita Skeeter正在角落里做着笔记，她的速写羽毛笔在羊皮纸上的摩擦声是唯一划破这沉重寂静的声响。   

Kingsley读完了信件，将它折好又放回了信封，终于抬起了头。   

“如果尊敬的威森加摩要求我递交辞呈，那么我定当辞职。”他平静地说。   

“部长……”Hermione小声说道，但当她感到每个人都在盯着她的背后时马上就后悔了。   

Shacklebolt摇了摇头，当经过她时他转向她。   

“没事的，Hermione。”他温和地说。   

但他的表情却显示着另一码事。

      

困局 Trapped

       Harry不清楚他睡了多久。坦白地说，他一点也不介意再睡上几个小时，但他基本的需求迫使他起身，沿着墙壁走向远处的一个角落。用洞顶流下的一股凛泉洗过手、脸和酸痛的脖颈后，他猛灌了几口这刺骨的液体。他的胃发出了饥饿的声响以示抗议。

     “要是有熏咸肉和鸡蛋就再好不过了。”他叹了口气，伸展着他僵硬的四肢。他冷极了，尽管他穿着还算保暖的衣服。他揉了揉他的手臂好促进血液循环，然后环视着黑暗的空间。这光线哪怕对健全的视力来说都太过微弱——他堪堪能看见近在眼前的手指。在回到他所谓的“工作槽”时，他两次被石块绊到，并有一次跪跌在地上。Harry无声地咒骂着。所有的事都只是那个蛇样的杂种的错，他想到。

       在他击昏他后，光芒大大地黯淡了。有那么一会儿他真的以为Voldemort已经死了。

       说不清他的仇敌已死这个想法究竟是让他困扰还是让他愉悦。但只要他还拒绝一辈子戳在这可怕的洞穴里，他知道他就必须学会接受他需要黑魔王活着的事实，而Riddle一息尚存，他应感到满意。

       尽管他并不感到安全。自他用还挂在他脖子周围的绳索绑住Voldemort不省人事的躯体后，他决定尽可能地无视他。他无意再冒一次生命危险，将黑魔王绑住使他获得了安心休息的特权。又一次，他平静了下来，直到他想到当Voldemort恢复了意识后有多么容易帮自己解开绳索。那么一个简单的布片不可能永远困住这个邪恶的巫师，不是吗？

       Harry不再盯着漆黑的缝隙，转而回头看去，在背部暴露在洞穴中的情况下工作是令人相当躁动不安。黑暗、饥饿和极度的紧张使他的想象力鲜活逼真。很快他就意识到最伤脑筋的是，Riddle还保持着可怕的缄默的事实，就好像他因为某种严重的伤而昏迷了似的。一想到他可能做出了这样的事，哪怕是对Voldemort这样的恶魔，让他浑身一颤。因为显而易见的原因，他并不是真的关心他；不过是和他的尸体一起呆在这个黑暗洞穴中的景况远超出了他所能容忍的范围。他知道Dumbledore就不会这么想；他会说死尸和黑暗并不可怕。Harry，当然，不敢苟同。这些想法将他又拉回到了同校长的最后一次旅程，他花了好长时间竭尽全力才将那些嗜血的阴尸影像赶出他的脑海。

       Harry长叹一声，揉了揉额头。毫无疑问，如果他继续跟黑魔王关在一起他会疯掉的，但若花同样的时间单独和他的尸体呆在黑暗中会让他疯得更快。令他出离震惊的是，他第一次意识到自己时不时地希望能和Riddle讲话并分享一次令人难以忍受的谈话。

       很快他就厌倦了他恼人的想法，转而努力将注意力集中在开洞上，但那没帮上什么忙。当他用作凿子的石块第三次因掘进石块而不是沉积物而掉落时，Harry无声地咒骂着，放弃了这徒劳的努力。他需要光，但如果不告知Voldemort他就没法获得光线。别无他法——他必须照料他的俘虏。没有理由再保持他的安全距离了，不然他什么都做不了。

       “好吧，让我们做完了事。”他鼓励着自己，转身面向大洞穴。当他离岩壁越来越远，黑暗似乎也愈发浓重，不一会儿，鉴于他不知道他在哪，而他倾向于不要踩到黑魔王，他不得不开始匍匐前进。接下来漫无成效的搜寻相当令人沮丧，很快就让Harry紧张了起来。

       “你在哪，没鼻子的魔王？”

       Harry期待收获任何形式的反应。他甚至不介意得到一个暴怒的回应；然而回复他的只有沉寂。伴随着失落，他摸索到了另一片阴影处，已经准备好了感觉手下硬石的触感。但他只触到了些柔软的东西，他猛地抽回手，就好像他刚刚把手放进了一堆鼻涕虫。

       他完全僵住了，等待着Voldemort开口。过了一分钟，他没有看到、听到或感觉到任何回答。他深吸了一口气，缓缓地将手放了回去，感受着他探寻的手指下丝绸的织物。

       “Voldemort？”

       沉默。

       Harry紧张地猛吸了一口气，小心地摸索着黑魔王的长袍，盲目地搜寻着他的手。出乎意料地，他发现他仍被牢牢地绑着。没有任何迹象表明这个巫师试着为自己松过绑，这引导Harry得出了唯一合理的结论。Voldemort甚至都没有恢复过意识。这是相当严峻的局面。Harry飞快地摸到Riddle的手腕好试探他的心跳，但他麻木、冻僵的手指什么都没有捕捉到。

       “或许你不再有心脏了，是吗Riddle？我的意思是你就像故事集里的那个男巫（此处Tale应该是指《诗翁彼豆故事集》，记得那个毛心脏的故事吗？一个恶心又主旋律的黑童话：P）。”

       上移至他的颈部，他的手指按压Voldemort颚下的凹陷。

       他仍没探到生命迹象。

       “该死！”

       Harry蓦地攥紧Voldemort肩上柔软的布料，适当地摇晃着他。

       “醒醒，Riddle！告诉Lucifer他必须多等等你了。你现在不可以死！你选的时间实在是太差劲了！”

       没有反应。

       “不要这么对我，混蛋！醒醒！”

       Harry狠狠地掴了一下这苍白而脏污的脸。

       “醒醒！”

       又是一巴掌。

       **“醒醒！”**

       毫无反应。

       Harry沉重地呼吸，被他的恐惧所压倒。

       “你到底怎么了？我根本不可能把你伤得这么重。见鬼，我不知道该怎么做！我不是个治疗师！”

       第一次，Harry的声音中流露出了绝望。他闭了会儿眼，努力让自己静下来。

       既然附近还有些光线，他就不可能是完全逝去了，他推论道。他的手指因先前肾上腺激素的冲劲变得温暖，再一次触碰Voldemort的脸颊。当他的手掠过Riddle的唇和鼻孔，他感到一阵微弱的呼吸。出人意料的强烈的宽慰感在他的体内汹涌。然而在他移开之前，他注意到另一个值得关注的问题。

       “你的皮肤好冰……这会不会就是原因？”

       Harry强压下因胃部空虚而泛上的突发的恶心，努力再次把事情理顺。Voldemort正穿着几乎不能让任何人保暖的长袍，Harry没法理解为什么他会决定穿这么没用的衣服，尤其是在这种冷得反常的冬天。即使这种华贵的袍子看起来只有一个作用——看起来令人印象深刻。

       从另一个角度看，Voldemort并不是其他什么人。他是个黑魔王，他显然有些自己保暖的魔法手段。而且，沉重而束人的袍子或许会成为很严重的不利条件，尤其是当他计划一场同他的死敌你死我活的战斗时。显然，他没有料到会失掉他的魔杖，或是——天理不容的——毫无防备地出现在上述敌人面前。

       Harry苦笑了一下。是了，那可以解释很多事了。如果他是对的话，Voldemort正在一点点被冻死。

       没一会儿一个至关重要的问题便在他的脑海中成形。

       该死的，对此他到底该怎么做？

       他的笑容僵在了原处。

       自然地，如果有人体温过低，就要保持他温暖。但如果上述此人是你的仇敌，而你需要他活着好让你自己存活下来，你该怎么做？当此时唯一的热量来源是你的体温时，你又该怎么做？

       而Harry很快就感觉到了任何处于他所在境地的人会体会的感受。

       他感到完完全全、彻彻底底的不适。

      

和谐共处 Rest in peace

       经过了好几分钟的牢骚和抱怨，Harry意识到自怨自艾帮不上他什么忙。

       “我誓绝，如果我活下来了的话，我会让Hermione完完全全地 _一忘皆空_ 我。”他自言自语道，聚集起他Gryffindor的勇气将黑魔王环在两臂间。

       “你不需要再给我更多的理由恨你了，Riddle。我想我当下的仇恨已经远远过载了。”他对他不省人事的同伴抱怨道，缓缓向下伸手够到那张苍白的脸。他哆嗦的手指环住Voldemort的颈后，感受着他的皮肤与滑腻的皮肤相碰的触感。满怀憎恶，Harry诅咒着，猛地抽开了手，就好像黑魔王是患了麻风似的。他飞快地用裤子毛糙的丁尼布擦着手。

       “这真恶心。”他咆哮着，盲目地摸索到了黑魔王的斗篷，将它扯了过来。

       “你很幸运，在你面前我的伤疤不会再疼了。不然我就会直接把你扔在你正在的地方，Riddle。”

       他又一次攥紧黑色的袍子，拽起Voldemort毫无生气的身体，直到他的脸靠在了他的肩上。

       经过好几次重新调整，Harry决定最舒服的姿势是让黑魔王坐在他交叉的两腿间，倚着他。但当他的双臂环住憔悴的躯体时，尴尬毫无防备地袭来。唯一使他克制住不要把这个人踢开的，是如果Voldemort知道他们现在的姿势，他一定会比他几百倍地受辱这个事实。

       Riddle很幸运，Harry痛苦咆哮着的胃足够让人分心。青年很快就忘了他的耻辱感，开始幻想一大块牛排，配上浇着一堆番茄酱的烤土豆。他的想象如此鲜活，以至于他几乎可以闻到食物的香味。

       他空荡荡的胃又是一阵抽搐，让他痛号出声。

       “我为什么要折磨自己啊？”他无力地呻吟着。

       食物的香味消失了，被另一股香气所取代。

       Harry嗅了嗅，好寻找来源。那并不是他能够轻易辨别的。撇开浓烈的血液的腥臭和灰尘的气味，他还探寻到了空气中的另一丝踪迹。渐渐明白过来，他将头低向怀中冰冷的躯体。他做了一个厌恶的鬼脸，尽管他所闻到的微弱的气味并不令人讨厌。

       他的不适仅仅是巩固了他对他仇敌强烈的厌恶。

       “我是多么恨你啊，Riddle。”他恨恨地低语。

       “看看你逼我做了什么，哪怕是你是具没生气的躯壳时。你这个……该死的混血。”

       Harry没有感到放松躯体有什么挛缩，他无声地哼了声。

       “我猜以前还没有人叫过你混血吧，Riddle。”

       这绝对够消遣。Harry顿时感到了某种一阵近乎幼稚的乐趣的感觉冲遍全身。

       “嗯……我在想……你总是对我妈妈做些自以为是的评论。但她至少是个女巫。我的父母都是杰出的魔法师。对你我就很难这么说了。”

       这样想着，他的嘴唇微微弯曲。

       “你父亲施的唯一的魔法就是迷住了你可怜的母亲。他同样相当擅长于逃窜和消失，我想。”

       Harry突然停了下来，摇了摇头，像是要摆脱什么似的。

     “呃……奇怪……为什么我要把这低下的事情说出来？这不是我的风格，而是你的，Riddle；一定是饿得不行了才这样的。它显然开始搅乱我的脑子了。”

       他的同伴仍然无动于衷，Harry渐渐不那么紧张了。

       况且，说话让他感觉好了些，于是他继续。

       “不过——你难道不觉得这完全不合理吗？声称血统纯正高于一切的黑魔王到头来自己的血统还比持相悖观点的敌人低微些？而且，我们这两个必有一死的敌人事实上是远亲，你难道没觉得这相当地讽刺吗？”

       这回Harry找到了大笑的力气。

       “几周前我意外地发现我还会说蛇佬腔。我几乎无法形容我当时有多么震惊。我没法理清头绪。我被体内仍有你的一部分这个想法吓到了，但Hermione对我的担心只是笑了笑说：‘哦，Harry，对你来说这一定很难接受，英国几乎所有的纯血统家族都有某种联系。看起来你们两个共有这个能力并不是某种羁绊的作用，而仅仅是由于远亲关系。’”

       Harry微不可查地耸了耸肩，注视着半掩在斗篷下苍白的蛇脸模糊的轮廓。

       “这对我来说难以接受，我承认。”他咕哝着。

       “你怎么想？”

       沉默。

       “你同意，我知道了。在你毫无反应的时候和你说话要简单多了。你应该多这样点，我觉得。”

       Harry想继续他的独白，但压在他身上消瘦的胸膛随着Voldemort深吸一口气而蓦地舒张。这一刻看起来像是没玩没了，Harry等候着对他不公的教唆愤怒的回应，但他的紧张立刻就消失了，骨瘦如柴的胸膛渐渐地再次放松了下来。黑魔王无声地叹了口气，继续着他微不可查的呼吸。

       “显然还活着。”当Harry完全确认Voldemort没有表现出其他任何醒来的迹象后，他小声咕哝着。

       无论如何，他不想再讨论这个微妙的话题了。没有证据显示Voldemort没有听见他之前说的话，而且坦白地说Harry不想再和黑魔王对抗。他的身体还在因他们上次的争执而隐隐作痛。

       于是他闭上眼，争取安静地休息一会儿。另一个人靠近的存在促进了宜人的暖意流入他的四肢，让这变得简单得多。出人意料的舒适感钝化了对危险的感知，Harry很快就抱着黑魔王睡着了。

*******

_他穿梭在人满为患的Hogwarts大厅。周围的每个人都在庆祝，喝着，吃着，笑着；只有他被遗忘在中间。他饿坏了，但每次他伸手去拿一满盘鲜美的食物，都有人把它从他面前拿走了。他夺得越快，它们消失得就越快。他怒斥着，祈求着，诅咒着，但周围的人只是嘲笑着他的绝望。终于，他抓住了盛着一道熟透的火鸡的餐盘。但另一侧的一个红发男孩正努力将它抢走。_

_“Ron！放开！你已经吃过了！”他喊叫着，但男孩只是咧嘴笑着。_

_Harry暴怒不已。_

_他用力扯着盘子，但它在他的手指下变换着形状；它扭动着，努力想滑走。_

_“不……不……不！不要！”_

*******

       他猛地醒了过来，感到臂间的挣扎停止了。经过了短暂的恢复，Harry确定了那不过是一个生动的梦。现实，然而，看起来要糟得多。显然，在他怀里搅动的不会是一只活过来的火鸡餐盘。躺在那的人不动了。Harry等着感受他的呼吸，但抵在他胸前的消瘦胸膛分毫都没有移动。显而易见，Voldemort也屏住了呼吸。

       他醒了。

       这个认知粉碎了他的镇定，Harry紧张地咽了口口水。他惊异于这听起来有多么响。

       Voldemort硌人的下巴仍埋在他的锁骨中，哪怕是隔着厚厚的毛衫，他仍能感到男人的面部肌肉渐渐绷紧了，随后是其他的身体各处。很快黑魔王就像被石化了似的僵硬。Harry只能思忖这原因到底是震惊、气愤还是反感。终于，在看起来近乎无穷无尽的这一切过后，Voldemort渐渐地又开始了呼吸。

       突然，那双细长的手臂动了起来，明显是在试图解开被缚的双手。Harry暗暗地咒骂。为什么他要在本应保持清醒并在Voldemort一恢复过来就保持在安全距离时再一次向睡眠的诱惑屈服啊？他意识到他除却现在移开，别无选择。

       他深吸一口气，抓住Voldemort的肩膀，另一只手偷偷移向Riddle的下巴，好把他推开。

       “把你的脏手从我身上拿开，Potter！”

       高亢的声音分外冰冷，令人不快。Harry飞快地抽开手，不知所措。

       一开始，什么也没发生，但很快Voldemort抬起了头直面Harry。

       光照强度增加了，Harry又一次看见了他的头号敌人沾上了污垢的面容。两人脸间狭小的缝隙远远越过了年轻人的舒适范围。

       “好吧。”当Harry终于定下心来后他怒气冲冲地说，因他们过近的相互作用而相当恼火，“所以我们就呆在这永远这么抱着吧。这就是你想要的吗？”他酸酸地嘲弄道。

       Harry注意到Voldemort薄薄的上唇轻鄙地勾起。

       “你可怜的脑子显然误解了我的意思。那么我不得不再说一次。见鬼的离我远点（两次都用了get off这个词，嗯，同时也可以说是‘从我身上下来’不过这个时候由于V是坐在H腿上的，所以后一句H强调了V是坐在他腿上的），Potter！”

       青年咬紧牙关，紧握双拳，努力抑制自己的怒火。

       “我要怎么做，Riddle,当 _你_ 还坐在 _我_ 腿上的时候！-？先站起来！”

       Voldemort回复以怒容，在他的手铐下激烈地挣扎着，怒视着青年。

       “松开我，小子（brat）！现在！”

       “休想。”Harry怒叱道，攥住黑魔王肩上柔软的织物，在他能开口反驳前将他推了开。

       他一被放开，便站了起来，忽视掉瞬间消失的热量。

       尽管Voldemort内心的怒火每一秒都在增加，他外表仍保持着冷静。他想要尽可能严重地伤害Potter。而他又一次感到寒冷的事实只是加剧了他暴力的渴望。

       最终，愤怒溢出了他的唇。

       “你会为此后悔的，Potter，当我让你吃下你自己的肠子时！你会为此后悔的，当你留下血泪时；我会设法保证这一点的！你怎么敢这样羞辱我！你怎么还敢碰我，你这个肮脏的混血！”

       他丝绸般的冰冷声音因暴怒而颤抖。

       “你闲的没事干了吗，Potter？我，Lord Voldemort难道是错活下来的男孩的玩偶吗？你决定开始和我玩游戏了？让我向你保证，这是最后一次（your last这是个死亡威胁，尽管我翻不出来）！”

       _咔嗒。_

       Harry听见脑海深处的某个声响。

       他以庞大的个人牺牲为代价救了他的命，而这就是他的回报。

       他转身看向Voldemort双眼发光的地方。

       “见鬼的闭嘴，Riddle！我受够了。”他危险地开口，“所以你想让我对我的所作所为后悔，对吧？很好，听着。帮助你让我感觉糟透了，好些了？此外，我确实很后悔你现在没有鼻子可以让我打破了。现在满意了？”

       他向前走近了一步，忽视Voldemort愤怒的嘶嘶声。

       “和你不同，我有懊悔的能力！”

       “Potter……”

     “我还没说完！你说你会让我吃掉我的肠子。多么慷慨的提议啊！我现在饿极了，我一点也不介意。实际上，我离开始考虑你身上哪部分能吃也不远了。”

       这番评论让Voldemort无话可说地瞪着他。

       Harry很后悔这会儿他看不见他的脸，那会很值的。

       他用这会儿停顿深吸了一口气。

       “而有关我的家世——我希望你意识到你同样也侮辱了你自己。想想你刚刚说了什么，Riddle。我父母是杰出的傲罗，两个都是。是你，你的母亲近乎是个哑炮。是你的父亲，在他听说魔法和巫师后出了一身的疹子！”

       一声吼叫撼动洞穴，超出了Harry设想中Voldemort所能发出的声响。他看见干瘦的身躯像弓一样弯曲然后一跃而起。他看见他在一场有力的魔法释放中解开了手上的束缚。洞穴的墙壁明亮地闪烁着以至于Harry不得不眯起眼睛。

       但他仍岿然不动。

       “听到真相不好受吧？”他平静地问道。

       “你犯过很多严重的错误，Potter，但这个……”在Voldemort稍许地平稳了些呼吸后，他声音粗重而沙哑地开口。

       “这是我最后一次。我知道。你相当喜欢这个词组。但我想我先提了问题的。”Harry完全平静地打断他。不管原因是他的饥饿还是肉体上的疲劳，他不知道也不在乎了。

       光芒渐渐黯淡了下来。

       Voldemort离开了岩壁，用杀人的目光怒视着年轻人。唯一让他犹豫，不去攻击的原因是上一次失败的回忆。

       “你对我一无所知，Potter。一无所知！你怎么敢玷污我母亲的名誉——伟大的Salazar Slytherin的后裔！”

       Harry愕然地摇了摇头。

       “你到底生活在什么样的幻觉里？看起来倒像是你对她一无所知！”

       “Potter……我警告你……你正在逼我对你发火…… ** _在这_** 。”

       最后一个词是低语出来的，听起来相当奇怪，但Harry只一会儿就认出了那是蛇佬腔。

       “是吗？”他坚持着自己的立场。

       “她是个伟大的女巫。”回复很简单，包含着假若Harry反对的恶毒暗示。

       “她除了是个奴隶外什么也不是。”Harry呼出一口气，因Merope Gaunt唯一的儿子从没试图发现她的苦难，从未真正努力去了解过她而心痛。

       Voldemort薄而苍白的嘴唇在他抿紧后彻底消失。

       “她是生活在牛舍中的奴隶，被她的亲戚压迫。她是个梦想着爱情和自由的可怜女人。她毫无疑问是个善良的女人，但她的魔法能力不足以强大到让她活下来并看着她唯一的儿子长大。”

       “够了！”Voldemort尖叫着，因抑制住的情绪而颤抖。

       “如果看见你成了什么样子，她一定会被吓到的。她把生命赋予了一个魔鬼（hellraiser）。”

       “Potter……”黑魔王的怒气沸腾着，向他逼近。

       Harry双臂交在胸前，轻哼一声。

       “为什么必须要我来告诉你这些事？你有那么多年来自己发现这。”

       Voldemort突然停了下来，将头侧向一边，又一次用那冰冷可怖的声音说道。

       “她死了。这一切又还有什么关系呢？另外，为什么我甚至要相信你的那些闲谈？”

       “你没必要，Riddle，对我没差。但我希望你仍足够清醒，能意识到我告诉你的一直都是实话。而且，这些信息来自于一个非常可靠的来源——来自于Dumbledore他本人。而他对你的过去有相当的研究。”

       Voldemort的讥笑带着明显的不快，瞳孔仍收缩成一条缝。

       “我知道了。那就是你过去和你那深受爱戴的已故校长说个不停的事。真令人受宠若惊。”嘲讽的意味从巫师的每一个词语中渗透出来。

       “那么，你从过去找到打败我的方法了吗？或许是某个我无意中漏掉的，牢不可破的好运咒语？”

       Harry不由自主地轻笑。这让他惊讶，在这样的情况下做这样的事实在是相当奇怪。

       “不……嗯——我是说，我不知道。但它帮我更加确信了一件事。你‘纯血统造就一个真正巫师’的观点是完全错误的。一个没什么天分的女巫和一个完全没有魔法能力的男人究竟是怎样造就了一个那样强大的巫师？如果你的理论是正确的话，那么单就你就无法掌控任何魔杖。”

       “凡事总有例外……”Voldemort嘶嘶地说道，他的红眼在阴影处发光。

       “那可真叫人好奇，那里的例外比标准情况还多。”Harry大声地反驳。

       Voldemort突然怒号一声，以完全挫败的姿态将他长长的手指掐进了头里。

       “Potter！你仍旧是之前那个白痴！你怎么能在你完全不了解我在追求些什么时批判我？-！看看英国的巫师界还有全世界的！我们在灭亡，因为男女巫师在和麻瓜还有类似的害虫繁殖！我没有必要说明自己的意思，尤其是对你，尽管我更希望有一天你能睁开你的瞎眼，看清我在做的一切不过是要阻止这些！显然，我在你的事情上又一次错了。”

       Harry一听到这，先前的怒火又开始在他体内熊熊燃烧，他逼近了黑魔王，他防御性地后退。

       “你在努力阻止它，你说，嗯？”他气急败坏地说，“在我看来正相反。如果你没有在近半个世纪杀死为数众多的巫师，我觉得我们稀少的人口现在会好得多！”

       黑魔王露出他的尖牙，撞上了岩壁。

       “不要惹我，Potter。上一次有人有勇气质疑我的方式，我让他花了三个小时求死后才遂了他的意。”

       “又一个巫师，对吧？”Harry愤怒地说，坚决决定不要去问这个倒霉蛋的名字。

       “你什么意思？”

       “没什么。”   Harry厉声说，但他知道黑魔王听出了他的意思。

       Voldemort退缩了。

       “我厌倦了这场愚蠢的讨论，对你也是一样。你最好让我一个人呆着，在我失掉我剩下的耐心前！”

       Harry假笑着缓缓后退了几步。

       “求之不得。我会让你永远一个人呆着，如果我可以的话。”他补充道，在Voldemort送给他另一个死亡的一瞥后没能掩饰住他的愉悦。

       最终，他将注意力又转回他的“工作槽”上，并开始受益于闪闪发光的岩壁。

      

      

任务 The task    

朝阳的初光划破尘雾的帷幕，照亮街道阴湿的路面。空气冰冷，散发出腐叶的臭味。     平静的氛围兀地被响亮的爆破声粉碎，在周围建筑整齐的前庭间回响。几个路人环视四周寻找着来源，但当他们判定这声音不过是一次汽车回火后便很快消了兴趣。他们没有注意到，一个穿着怪异长袍的高大身影无声地退进了一个狭小的巷子中。    

Narcissa Malfoy叹了口气，抿紧她颤抖的唇。她知道她必须耐心，但她的紧张已近乎难耐。沿围栏缓步行走，她仔细地聆听着转角后往来的声响。她的斗篷垂了下来，将她贵族的脸容掩在了阴影之下。

“Draco。”她用微弱的嗓音呢喃。她的双手交叠在胸前，似是在无声地祈祷。   

 不一会儿她就听见了急促的脚步声，有什么人正在迅速靠近她。    

她小巧、苍白的手悄悄缩进长袖子里，紧紧地攥着她的魔杖柄。    

“哦，多么可爱的早晨啊！我就不明白怎么会有人说伦敦是坏天气之城！”    

“哼。”    

“这边走，那有条捷径。”    

“我不认为我们应该……”

麻瓜们，Narcissa轻蔑地想着，后退几步。然而，她偶然听见的那对年轻的情侣已经拐过了转角，那小伙子直直地撞上了她。她绊了一下，相当不优雅地摔倒了。    

“哦！我真诚地道歉，夫人。我完全没有看见您。您没事吧？”他赶忙说，在她旁边跪了下来。    

Nacissa无视了他。    

愚蠢的，无能的麻瓜——当她转身试图站起时，驱除咒是她唯一能想到的。    

“让我帮帮您吧，夫人。”当青年看见她起身不便时，建议道。    

“走开你这肮脏的麻瓜！”她愤怒地嘶嘶说道，将她的魔杖抵在了他的脖子上。    

“哈？”    

他吃惊地盯着她。    

“走开！”她往他脸上吐了口唾沫。    

“来吧，Tom（作者，你要不是故意的我就去撞墙！）。”站在他旁边的女孩拽着她男朋友的胳膊说道，“我们走吧。别理她。她是个疯子。看看她的衣着吧。”    

看着他们走远，Narcissa认真地考虑着诅咒他们两个。所幸她理性的一面提醒她，她应当远离任何草率的行动或是战斗的局面。折磨那些麻瓜只会给她打来更多的麻烦。她今天最不想要见的就是某个派来调查这起事件的傲罗了。

终于，她站起了身，清理着她的袍子，又一次想起了她的独子。    

 “母亲？”    

她不禁发出惊呼，转身面向一个纤瘦的铂金色青年。    

他冷不防地站在了她面前，她唯一的孩子，她未来幸福的唯一希望。    

“Draco……好久了。”她哽咽着呼气，伸出手去摸儿子的脸。    

他微微偏过头。    

“五个月了。”他轻声说道，点了点头，“确实。我很惊讶在这遇见你，我没有想到过会再这碰到你，”他不快地说道，“他告诉你我要来吗？”

       “是的，我跟他谈过了。”她答道，声音中有些微的恐惧。她走近将他抱在怀中，泪水在她的眼中闪光。

       他没有反对。

       “你看起来糟透了，我的孩子。他们对你做了什么？他们没有……他们没有把你变成他们中的一员，对吧？”她轻声说道，抱着他，眼中蓄满了恐惧。

       “没有。”他简短地回答道，避开了她的注视。

       他苍白的皮肤看起来都跟蜡似的了，她关切地想到。他看起来相当疲惫，倦怠写在了他的脸上，眼下是深深的黑眼圈。

       “我们走吧。”他建议道，Narcissa同意了，担忧地看着他。

       “那些人是谁？”他平淡地问道，但他的母亲并不买账。

       “肮脏的麻瓜，Draco。不用管他们。我们需要集中到更重要的事情上。首先，告诉我你都发生了些什么。”

       “我很好，妈妈。不用担心。”他唐突地说道。

       有人经过了他们，怀疑地望着他。

       “希望如此，”Narcissa轻声说，抓着他的手，指甲都陷进了他的肉里，“是我的错，Draco，都是我的错。”她低声啜泣着。“黑魔王给你那个可怕的任务来惩罚我的谎言和背叛。他很清楚我对他的忠诚从不及我对你的保护欲。”

       他突然停了下来，扫过她泪流满面的脸庞。

       “你要知道，妈妈，这个任务不是强加给我的。我有过选择，而我决定接受它。”

       她的嘴无声地动了动，没能说出口。过了一会儿，她找回了她遗失的声音。

       “为什么？”她倒抽一口气。

       “我选择了我认为对我们来说最有利的。”

       他没有等她，她从恍惚中清醒过来时不得不赶几步追上他。

       “你不是认真的吧，Draco。另一个选择是什么？我需要知道，告诉我。”她要求道。

       “我不能。”他摇了摇头，拒绝看她。

       Narcissa攥住他的胳膊，迫使他停下。“现在听着，我的儿子。不要对我感到厌烦。别像其他人那样对我。我知道对于大多数食死徒来说我是个不受欢迎的人物。但我做出了我的决定，并确信我做了正确的决定。我向你解释过我的所作所为和个中原因。要记得，我放弃所有的一切只是为了你。我冒了多大的风险都只是为了确保你能活下去，而现在你告诉我你自愿接受了一个能轻易取走你性命的任务？”

       她破音了。

       “你觉得你父亲会怎样评价这件事！”

       “我父亲现在是囚犯！如果他不是这样的话，他就该死了！”他啐了一口，将手从她的掌控中抽出来，“他是个食死徒。他在死亡的痛苦之上许诺了他的忠诚，就像我一样！但他没有遵守他的诺言，没有在黑魔王最需要的时候为他战斗。黑魔王并无意饶过他，他告诉过我的。他还告诉我，你还活着的唯一原因不过是你的手臂上没有标记，而我又如此恳切地求他饶你一命。”

       Narcissa站在那，浑身战栗。

       半晌，他她才终于开口。

       “我现在明白了。他告诉你要么接受这个任务，要么看着我死。”

       这不是一个疑问句。Draco的嘴角抽搐了一下保持着他的镇定。

       “妈妈，你在胡说。”

       她摇了摇头更多的泪水溢出了她的眼角。

       “不，亲爱的，我知道我说中了。现在认真地听我说。我要你去找他并告诉他你做不下去了。只要你安全，我能照顾好我自己。”她的声音变得低沉而坚定。

       他略微震惊地盯着她。然后他缓缓地摇了摇头。

       “这事没的说。我不会将我的家族推入比现在更悲惨的境地。你必须要理解；黑魔王需要新的同盟，鉴于他在最后一战时损失了他的大部分军力。这当然会有风险，但违抗黑魔王的意志还要危险得多。此外，这桩事已经差不多成了，如果成功了，黑魔王或许会网开一面，给我父亲另一次活下来的机会。我不打算放过这个机会。”

       Narcissa深吸一口气。

       “Draco，别犯傻……”

       “够了，妈妈。当一个同盟近在咫尺时，是没有退路的。我现在所有要做的就是安排一场领袖和黑魔王之间的会面。我需要和黑魔王谈谈，我需要向他汇报情况，然而……自我从东欧回来后，我所有联系他的尝试都以失败告终。”

       一阵漫长的沉默，知道Draco非常小声地开口。“有谣言说他又一次消失了。我听说在过去3天内没有一个食死徒看见过他。黑魔标记相当微弱，妈妈。或许……或许Potter最终被证明是……”

       青年说到一半时犹豫了，像是怕被人偷听了去，尽管小巷看起来空空荡荡。Narcissa抚了抚他齐肩长的金发。“你和Lucius真像，亲爱的。不要像他那样对自己的预期和判断太过急躁。二十年前我们以为黑魔王永远的离开了，但他又回来了。显然，他有着我们做梦都想不到的力量。不要再重蹈覆辙。”

       他点了点头，握紧了他母亲的手，看向远方。

       “我们会等。”

********

       戴兜帽的高个男人将自己舒适地安置在宽大的白沙发上。他锐利的双眼打量着亮粉色办公室内的每一个细节，最终集中在一个站在窗台前丰满的人身上。她正沐浴着人造的阳光。

       “享受你的新职位吗，部长？”他低声问道。

       Dolores Umbridge从魔法部建筑中凌驾于其它窗扇之上的巨大窗台前转身。

       “相当地，领袖。”她嗤嗤地笑着，用她又粗又短的手指轻抚着桌上金制的装饰。

       “好极了。”他轻声说道，将长而苍白的手指藏进了天鹅绒般柔软光滑的黑袍袖子里。

       她坐进她小小的扶手椅中，咕嘟咕嘟地喝着一杯茶，然后才再次开口。

       “告诉我，领袖，为什么是我？我非常感激，当然，但我必须承认我不明白。”

       她听见他轻笑，但当他开口，他的声音不带任何愉悦。

       “你生来就是坐这个位置的，Dolores。你是完美女巫的典范。强大、称职又有能力。我相信在所有我可能需求的事物上能指望上你。我们的结盟是为我们的人民建立一个新世界的第一步。”

       Umbridge的脸上咧出了一个可怕的笑容。

       “能够参与进来，我实在是太兴奋了。”她唱歌似的说着，越过桌子向他俯过身去，“我可以问一个私人的问题吗，领袖？”

       她看见他不易察觉地耸了耸肩。

       “我在想……我能知道你的名字吗？”

       他又一次轻笑，不过声音更大。

       “我的名字并不重要。不过，我并不惊讶你会好奇。说实话，当人们单叫我领袖时我会比较欣慰。如果你想知道，这是从我祖国带来的坏习惯。”

       第一次，Dolores注意到他的声音中有些微的外国口音。

       “你很快就会知道我是什么意思了。过几个月你就会因听到别人用除了部长以外的称呼来叫你而感到惊讶了。”

       他微笑着，Dolores瞥见了穿透笼罩他脸庞浓重的阴影下牙齿的微光。第一次，她对他的在场感到了些微的不适，但她的脸上仍表示着满足。

       “你当然是正确的，领袖。”

       他完全站起身子，挺直了他的肩膀。

       “关于Potter和黑魔王的搜寻进展如何？你的人有找到什么新线索吗？”他随意地问道。

Dolores又咕嘟地喝了口茶，兴趣缺缺地答道。

“我有不同的重点。首先，我需要准备一个新的公告。部里工作的麻瓜出身必须立即停职。其次我和Rita Skeeter有一个采访，或许在那之后……”她的声音逐渐消失了。尽管她看不见他的眼睛，但她感到他在盯着她。

“我需要被马上告知情况。”他说道，声音瞬间变得异常冰冷，她感觉到他的怒火，而这只是加剧了她的困惑。他拥有光用声音就拉低房间温度的力量。

“如你所愿，领袖。”她定下心来后说道。

     她办公室的门突然开了，一个她先前从未见过的中年女人走了进来。上述此人在朝她的方向轻快地点了一下头后便无视了她，将注意力转向了领袖。

“阁下，议会正恭候您。”她说得很轻，但Dolores听见了每一个词语。

“我一会儿就来。”他几不可闻地答道，看着Umbridge注视着那个女人离开。

    “请原谅，部长，我有一个紧急的约会。之后再会吧。”他简短地说道，朝门外走去，但她的话将他止在了门边。

       “阁下？议会？”Umbridge不再试图隐藏她的困惑。

“一个拙劣的玩笑罢了。”

伴随着最后一个危险的微笑，他离开，留下新任的部长窒息地注视着他的背影。

    缓缓地，她握紧了她的拳。这实在是个拙劣的玩笑，她一点都没有感到好笑。那些自昨天任命来就困扰着她的不确定的猜疑，突然开始变得合乎情理了。他需要她的地位。他只是在利用她。那就是他释放她的原因。他不是她的救星；他一丁点也不在乎她。他是渴望掌权的人。这就是为什么他想让所有人都叫他领袖或阁下！他想要控制她的魔法部！她的身体因愤怒而颤抖，大片的紫色块着染上她的双颊。她不会成为他的仆人的，绝不！她是魔法界的部长，而他必须要了解那意味着什么！Dolores Jane Umbridge不是一个能被玩弄的人。她要让全世界知道，她理应受到尊重！感到了胜利，她窃窃地傻笑，开始写她的公告了。

      

大“H”的代价 How much costs the big H

       Harry沉下身去，努力压制住吃痛的呜咽。他希望他的同伴误听了他（的声音）；他可不打算让黑魔王的“监禁”在任何程度上变得惬意。他朝着Voldemort的方向瞥了好几次，不过他没法说清自己是不是被监视着。这完全是无用功；除了昏暗的背景前一个瘦削身影的轮廓外他什么也没能辨别出来。不过，他倒是确实地注意到了Voldemort对他缺缺的兴趣，他也便完全珍视这片刻的、相对的私人空间。被一个杀人魔忽视掉是件好事，他想到。这同样是料理新伤的绝好时机。Harry明亮的绿眼几乎没法集中到他流血的手指模糊的外形上，随后是他已经从槽里刮出来一堆淤泥、粘土和碎石上。他小小地疑虑了一下他的劳动到底会不会有成果。

       或许他弄错了。或许他应当从旁边那个缝开始挖。

       又或许这整个主意都不如他想得那般好。但他极须让自己保持全神贯注。

       Harry将脑袋向后靠在后面的石头上。他的思绪又一次飘向了他的朋友们，这在最近频频发生。他渴求某些慰藉，要是Hermione和他一起在这里就好了，他想到。她聪明的脑子会给他上百种选择以供权衡，而他只需要帮她挑出正确的一个。或者Ron……Harry不得不因Ron坐在他身边痛苦地抱怨着的幻想笑出来。那他就得帮他镇定下来，提供些可行的解决方案，强迫他疲惫的大脑去思考……

       然而他们不在这。而且那样希望着的他也是非常自私的，Harry意识到。那就是为什么他一开始拒绝了他们的帮助，他回想。不，就Voldemort明显地拒绝对他们可悲的景况付诸任何行动来看，他必须自力更生从这里出去。

       Harry又一次看向黑魔王，时不时地管一下他已经成了他的新习惯，主要是为了查看下他不是又在策划他的死亡。Harry猜想Voldemort一定是在沉思才会那样一动不动地坐在他最喜欢的大石头上。就他对他全部的了解来看，Harry确信黑魔王丝毫也没有放弃逃出去的希望。Riddle天生的非凡才智一定构思出了一个巧妙的计划，一些远超出Harry想象的东西。要是他能看进他的脑袋里，看看他在想些什么就好了。当Harry意识到他思绪牵引的方向时，他的嘴唇抽了抽，抑住苦笑的冲动。他还从来没想过在某种情形下他会期望重复那种承载着Voldemort邪恶人格一部分的可怖经历。他摇了摇头甩开那些恼人的想法，将手浸在了他工作槽下形成的小水泊里。他洗掉泥和血时，也不过是短暂地疑惑了一下这些水都是从哪里来的。从洞顶几处裂缝渗下来的水流几乎是不间断的，将洞底变成了一个小小的湖。Harry抑制住一阵冷不防的寒颤开始解他的鞋带。不一会儿，他就能爬上大约在洞穴平面10英尺的岩壁狭槽上了，但是湿润的岩面难以想象地滑，他只能光着脚做。

       _该死的石灰岩_ *，Harry诅咒道，脱下了他的毛衣。它是唯一他设法保持了相对干燥的衣物了。他无法想象不得不穿着湿衣服睡觉。不过更糟的是，他无法想象自己在Voldemort醒着待在他附近、一如既往地危险的情况下睡着。

       唯一让他保持神志清醒的方法就是挖泥巴，期待着下一块泥会是最后一块。他宁愿活在这样的幻象中也不愿去想想他们实际上可能在地面以下多深。

       Harry爬上岩壁开始了工作。他决定在看见蓝天之前绝不停下。但他见鬼的腿在他转身时偏就是滑了一下，然后他就从岩壁上滑了下来，惊叫一声落进了槽底一个泥泞的水泊里。

       这让人很不爽，但也还不及他眼前的景象。

       Voldemort站在那，细长的手执缠绕着他的套头毛衫，看起来因为被当场发现而相当地不悦。

       Harry一时语塞。嘴巴徒劳地开合着。

       “你今天结束地还真早，Potter。”黑魔王讥讽道，仍旧抓着他的毛衣不放。

       Harry忽地从恍惚中清醒了过来。

       “？—！”

       Voldemort以嗤笑作答，注视着他从水里爬出来。

       Harry的呼吸转为短促而愤怒的吸气。

       “你怎么敢碰我的东西你这个鬼鬼祟祟的小偷（snaky的双关翻不出来我认罪）？—！”

       这是Harry脑海中显现出他被锁在黑暗的碗橱里时Vernon姨夫对他叫嚷着相同的话最不恰当的时机。幸运的是，Voldemort的声音很快将他带回了现实。

       “你现在不需要它，不是吗？”他轻柔地说，并没有在意那辱骂。他平静地看着Potter，就好像试图偷窃某人的衣服是件相当寻常的事样的。

       Harry发出一声低沉的野兽般的咆哮作答。

       “我警告你Voldemort，你从哪拿的就把它放回哪去，然后滚开。我没心情和你吵架或是以任何方式忍受你的存在！”

       黑魔王苍白的脸不赞成地皱了起来。他猫样的眼睛危险地闪着光。

       “好。”他低语，“那么我不会再打扰你了。爬回你肮脏的地道别来打扰我。”

       Harry心中的怒意沸腾着，他的手攥成了拳。

       “这是我最后一次警告，Riddle。放开我的东西！”

       Harry可以发誓他看见黑魔王不易察觉地颤抖。他趁机俯身扯回他的衣服。出乎他的意料，Voldemort没有任何抵抗就交出了它。

       他看起来似乎对Potter的行为不为所动，伸展着左手酸痛的手指。Harry瞪着他，等着他离开，但出于某种原因Voldemort犹豫了。当沉默变得可憎，Harry气急败坏地开口了。

       “除了看见我的尸体，你还想从我这得到什么、”

       怒意在血色的眼中闪烁。

       “你的举止糟透了，Potter，但是的，看到你的尸体会非常令人愉快。”他恶狠狠地嘶嘶说道。Harry发出挑衅的哼声。

       “我的举止只取决于我说话的对象。但你的（举止），Riddle，不值得任何评论。”

       Voldemort的讥笑渐渐褪去，很快他的表情就变成了精心的空白。

       “我不希望在你身上浪费我的时间，Potter。实际上，我有个提议给你。是你可能会感兴趣的。”

       Harry咬住他的唇，随后撅起，终于开口说。

       “说实在的，Voldemort，我对任何你想告诉我的事都不感兴趣。”

       他转过身寻找着更安全的藏匿处来放他的衣服，以向Voldemort显示他们的谈话结束了。

       “别幼稚了，Potter。”冷酷的声音在他身后嘶嘶地说道。

       Harry回头瞪着他，没能抵制住回答的诱惑。

       “我宁愿幼稚也不愿意白痴似的死掉。你真的以为我会自愿参与到任何你想陪我玩的游戏中？算了吧，Riddle，我不感兴趣。”

       他转身看着槽口正后方一块很有希望的大石头。他可以把他的东西留在那，Harry想到，故意不去注意Voldemort。

       “如果我告诉你我不会再袭击你了，你要怎么说？”

       Harry当即僵在了那里，一方面是因为他所听到的话，一方面是因为他感到冰冷的呼吸呵地他耳后发痒。他一瞬间转过身去。

       _“什么？”_

       “你听见我说的话了，Potter。如果你满足我的要求，我可以保证只要我们还待在这，我就不会试图杀你。”

       Harry目瞪口呆地望着他，Vodlemort的自满情绪增长了。被他看见Potter完全错乱可不是常有的事。经过漫长的停顿Harry缓缓地退后，怀疑地问道。

       “什么要求？”

       黑魔王对青年狡黠地笑着。

       “终于我受到了你全部的注意。很好。首先，我要求你也停止对我的攻击。更进一步，你的存在非常地不受欢迎，你必须避开我。还有最后……给我你的……那件衣服。”细长的手指指着Harry手里的毛衣。

       Voldemort预料过各种反应，他准备好了收到怒火或是拒绝，但没有，这小子（brat）非得总是做些完全出人意料的事。

       Potter _大笑了起来_ 。Voldemort记不起是否看见过什么人曾在自己面前还这么乐（amused）过。那样振奋的笑声对他来说近乎是全然陌生的。它大声，相当恼人而且Potter并无明显的停下来的意向。幸运的是，在盛怒的黑魔王能够采取任何行动前他笑岔气了。

       “介意告诉我有什么那么好笑吗？”他怒火中烧。

       “没……没什么，只是……”Harry咳着清了清嗓子耸了耸肩，他的嘴角仍旧抽搐着。

       “我只是在考虑你的建议，而且说实话，有那么一会儿，只要能看见你穿这个，我倒是倾向于同意。”他展开了毛衫，给Voldemort看装饰在胸口的大大的黄色“H”。看着Riddle的愤怒和厌恶渗出他漠不关心的面具时，他忍不住又笑了起来。

       “听你那么说还真好笑。我应当谢谢你。我几乎都不相信我还能笑了。我真不知道你那么会说笑。”

       Harry不知道他为什么会决定要取笑Voldemort，不过他确信他正越过黑魔王自控力细细的边界。他转而转向了更严肃的问题。

       “又或者有任何可能你真的以为我会傻到相信你的诚意？以为我在自己会相当难受的情况下给你我的衣服好让公爵老爷（lordling，中文怎么翻都很奇怪啊，感觉……）暖和？以为我会安心地跑去睡觉好让你毫不费力地杀掉我？”

       他们瞪着彼此，紧张的氛围渐渐变得近乎切实可触。

       Voldemort终于动了动，双臂交叠在胸前。

       “如果我是真诚的呢，Potter？”他说道，他的声音轻柔而镇静没有一丝愤怒的痕迹。

       “现在，别再让我笑了。我知道你在撒谎。”Harry指责道，“你总是这么做。”

       “如果我没有呢，Potter？你愿意错过这个机会吗？”

       “证明它！”

       “你很清楚我没法证明。”

       Harry眨了眨眼，随后后退，摇着头。

       “不，不，不。别试图愚弄我。你是个骗子，而我不是个任你操纵的白痴。我不相信你也不打算再讨论这个了。”

       他转过身去，忖着这话题已经结束了。他的脚冻僵了，于是他弯下腰穿鞋。他听见Voldemort来回踱着步，随后正正地停在了他旁边。

       “Potter，我需要那毛衣。”

       Harry感到Voldemort的长袖子滑过他的背，他惊得微微跳了起来。他稳住自己，向后退了一步保持距离。

       “为什么？—！”他困惑地问道，“它又不是独角兽毛做的；口袋里也没有魔法石。告诉我你为什么那么需要它，我或许甚至还会考虑一下你的要求。”

       Voldemort向前移了移，离Harry越来越近，Harry则是向后退着，直到他发现自己已经抵在石头上了。

       “这真的有那么难猜吗，Potter？”

       “不，很显然你冷极了。”Harry发出哼声，隐藏自己在Voldemort靠近时的紧张。他的眼睛搜寻着某条逃生的路线，但黑魔王已经用身子挡住了大部分空当。

       “但为什么你会……嘿……这没道理！”Harry恍然大悟，“你的陈述相当矛盾，不是吗？之前你告诉我我们会死在这里，而你会是杀死我的那个人。现在你又说只要我们还待在这你就不会那么做。只要我们还待在这，Voldemort！你从什么时候开始计划离开了？—！”

       黑魔王没有回答。他保持着沉默，瞪着Harry，Harry再也忍受不了他灼人的注视了。他深吸一口气，抬起了下巴。

       “你不打算回答我，是吗？好，我不在乎。让我明白地告诉你我是怎么想的。就我所见，我确信我的毛套衫对你来说相当于某种出去的通票。这就是为什么它那么重要，甚至胜过我的死亡。是了，现在这相当明了了。如果你可以简简单单地把我留在这里等死，又为什么要费劲来杀我呢？”

       Harry面红耳赤地对抗着Voldemort，Voldemort一开始什么也没做，随后他朝着他邪恶地笑着。他若无其事地拉近了距离。

       “你的脑袋无所事事时能够蹦出的谬论还真是非凡。”他柔声说，眼中闪过邪恶的光芒。

       “你在干嘛？—！”Harry注意到一只苍白的手靠近他的脸，他惊恐地说不出话来。

       他僵住了，在攻击和逃跑的渴望间来回撕扯。黑魔王矗立在他上方，近到他可以看见他嘴唇的移动。

       “别管那片破布了，Potter。我不那么在乎它了。现在吸引我的是你的皮肤。它热得发烫。”冰冷的手指幽灵似的游荡在他的脸颊上。Harry喘着气，心里期料着伤疤的爆痛，但它并没有到来。他将他的毛套衫紧紧地压在胸前，克制着扇开那讨人厌的手臂的冲动。骨节突出的手从Harry的下巴滑向他的鬓角，手指缓缓地钻进他厚厚的发间。

       “马上停下来！”

       声调弱得Harry简直想踢自己。他还想踢Voldemort，但那只会以另一场打斗告终，而这正是Harry想要避免的。他试着通过说服的方式阻止。

       “你似乎是忘了我仍旧是个肮脏的混血，Riddle。你怎么能忍受触碰我？”Harry说道，尝试着心理学。

       另一只手在他的肩膀周围游走着，让他们的身体相互接触。Potter发出一种咕噜的声响，使人联想起不成功的恼怒尖叫。

       “Harry,Harry。”冰冷的声音在他的耳中絮语，“它太难抗拒了。给你举个例子吧。假设现在我口袋里有一把发霉的饼干。如果我愿意分享的话你会拒绝它们吗？”

       Voldemort，当然，用了另一个层面上的心理战术，而Harry一开始还不知该如何作答。

       “你永远也不会和我分享任何东西，我也同样不会和你分享。”他反驳，在悖意的怀抱中扭动着。这不是他所渴望的慰藉。他拒绝想到这，还有吃的，他的胃不久前才不那么折腾他。

       一边烦躁不安地动来动去好摆脱控制，他能够感受到Voldemort消瘦冰冷到一种怎样可怕的程度。没有一丝热量从他的体内散发出来，他感觉就像是一具尸体。

       当Voldemort又一次对他说话时，Harry厌恶地想到，一具被赋予说话和杀人能力的尸体。

       “那就是你弄错的地方了，Potter。自我们被迫在这个……囚室里生存的那一刻起，我就和你分享了某种不可或缺的东西。而你应当停止那愚蠢的挣扎作为对我的回报。”

       “哦，真的吗？那必不可少的东西是什么？”Harry恼火地嘟哝道。

       “我还在想像你这样视而不见的人会不会注意到呢。”他听见一个冷酷的回答，一眨眼的功夫，光灭了。

       _完完全全_ 。

       不可思议地黑暗。有那么一秒Harry以为他突然死掉了，但随后他听见了上方冰冷的轻笑。

       “那么你确实注意到了。”那声音满意地嘶嘶道。

       “你疯了吗？—！你在干嘛？—！”Harry惊叫着，感到恐慌在体内汹涌着。

       “你看，小子（brat），你是多么彻底地依赖着我？我所要求的全部不过是一点点回报。我厌倦了当你无偿的灯泡。”

       Harry的呼吸梗在了喉咙里。

       “你想要什么？”

       “我很高兴你终于合作了。我建议你听仔细了因为我不会再重复。现在，听着。只要你让我保持暖和了，Potter，光就会亮着。清楚了吗？”

       Harry把嘴唇咬出了血。Voldemort很清楚怎么把他逼得走投无路。他除了同意外别无选择。

       “好。”他最终咆哮道。到底也没什么别的可说了。

       当微光再一次照射在洞穴中，他推开了Voldmort，扔给他他的毛套衫。他得承认这游戏他输了。

       “拿着它然后滚开！我一秒也受不了你呆在这儿了。”

       Voldemort微微低了低头，脸上装点着胜利的笑容。

       “很荣幸同你交涉，Potter。”

       Harry注视着他离开，有那么一会儿真想把他的脑袋撞到岩壁上去。

      

       *小哈同学你的地理真好……

 

至暗之时 The darkest hour*

_2000年12月18日_

_伦敦，格里莫广场_ _12号_

“Hermione，”一个低沉轻柔的声音说道，“Hermione，求你了，别哭了。他会没事的。一切都会好起来的。”

又是一声痛苦的啜泣。

“那不是真话，Ron。我们都清楚。”她哽咽了，头埋进他的肩头，眼泪抹在了他的衬衫上，“如果……如果Harry还活着，他这会儿就该回来了……”

她又一次放声大哭了起来。

“他为什么要离开我们？我们……我们说好了要团结在一起的，说好了不管事情有多糟糕都陪在他身边的，但……他还是离开了……为什么……？”

Ron叹了口气，手指滑过她浓密的发间。

“你了解Harry的。他有时就是那么头脑发热。但他还不是照样也活下来了。他会成功的……他必须……哦，Merlin,我真想他。”

他紧紧地拥住了他，希望能够分享并汲取一些慰藉。

“但Voldemort赢了，Ron。”她说道，在他的怀抱中挺直了身子好注视着他的脸。尽管泪水还在她的眼中闪光，她的声音却突然变得非常冷静而严肃。

“别再说他的名字！”他咆哮道试图将视线转向别处，但她紧紧地扳着他的下巴。

“你难道没看到现在正发生着什么吗？Umbridge是魔法部部长！所有的麻瓜出身又一次从他们的岗位上被开除了；而且部里晃悠着很多奇怪的外国人……他们在那里做什么？他们想要什么？你觉得那个可疑的领袖又是谁？看到他我浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩。我猜要是我遇见Voldemort本人也就和这差不了太多。”

“不要说他的……！”

“他收买了所有有权势的巫师！我认为他就是现在掌权的人。我真庆幸我辞职了，我可受不了，想想我和那么个人一起工作，一个服侍Voldem……”

**“不要提他的名字！”**

**“好的，** **Ron！”**

他们狠狠地瞪着对方。随后Hermione低下了头，叹了口气，满怀歉意地低语：“抱歉，我不是故意要冲你大喊大叫的。”

“不，我才要道歉，Hermione，原谅我。”他轻声说，“我想说的不过是如果Harry……死了，”他吞吞吐吐地说着，“那么神秘人就不会让它秘而不宣。但并没有胜利的宣言，没有针对麻瓜的突袭，有的只是Umbridge在预言家日报的版面上冲着我们咧嘴笑。我还不打算放弃对Harry的信心。”

“我也不想。”

“那我们来制定些计划吧。我们应当停止坐待Harry奇迹般地出现在门口，转而尽力寻找能够帮助他的途径。”他建议道。

一个小小的微笑装点在她的脸上。“是的，我想你是对的，亲爱的，有可能……”

楼下传来一声令人毛骨悚然的惊叫声打断了她。Hermione跳了起来张皇地环顾着四周。差点就听漏了随后从一楼传来的些许安慰声。

“那是什么，Ron？”她屏息问道。

“哦。”他咕哝道，“你还不知道呢，好吧。额，那不过是我妈妈。那是她过去几天来的惯例。她总是在什么地方撞见条巨蛇。有一次是在橱柜里，还有一次是在食品储藏室里……爸爸和我觉得那是另一个博格特。我们正努力抓住他，但毫无成果。另一方面Percy则确信那是持续紧张（permanent stress，貌似是个物理词，文科生表示压力很大……）的结果。你知道……自我爸被神秘人的蛇袭击的那晚之后，她就再也没法忍受那生物了。而现在Harry离开了，她的恐惧激化了。”

Hermione同情地点了点头抓着他的手。“我们去试着让她振作一点吧，然后我们必须找找有什么能尽快帮助我们最好的朋友的办法。”

  


*******

  


_伦敦，魔法部_

Dolores Umbridge，新任魔法部部长，现在正极度地无聊且疲乏。她还从没想过统治整个不列颠基本代表着坐在办公室，听着她下属的牢骚和抱怨。确实，她是一个伪善专家并成功维持了她中立的面具相当长的一段时间，但目前的情势已经开始变得令人忍无可忍了。为什么所有人都得要就着同一件事一遍又一遍地哀叹而忽视掉她显而易见的恼火的暗示？

“夫人，求你了，如果您听取了我们的论据，您就不得不承认我们无法遵从那规则的事实。”

那个名字很快就被她忘掉的微胖的年轻男子出奇地讨人嫌。好吧，在他后面的其他那些家伙也好不到哪去。她暗暗诅咒着。

“你以为你在和谁讲话呢，年轻人？我是魔法部部长，我的规则就是法律！”她厉声说道。

但他简直不可救药。在他第六次重复着“没有麻瓜出身的员工我们没办法治理魔法部”以及她一遍又一遍地驳以“你会处理好的”，Dolores想象着她能够扇他那张泛粉的脸一耳光或者更好——小小地用下钻心咒，剥掉他的固执。当名字都不能提的人掌控魔法部时，他可不需要任何泥巴种来帮他。没有他们一切也运作地相当好。那么现在又哪里有问题呢？不幸的是，不管这些话语是怎样地在她的舌尖燃烧，她没有办法说出口。

Dolores厌倦了一直扮演一个好姑娘。她深吸一口气，手支在抛光的桌面上好撑住她的体重。

“听着，亲爱的。我一点也不想就为了处理你们彻底的无能而加班。我命令你们现在离开我的办公室。明天早上我希望能在我桌上看到没有任何一个麻瓜出身雇员的轮班工作安排，明白了吗？”

“但部长，我们没有足够的人手……”

“那就找些来！”

“但那没有……”

“够了！从我的办公室里出去，你们所有人！”

她对上他们困惑的注视。

“现在！”她尖叫着，躬下身子强调着她的话。

他们起身开门，喃喃着幻想破灭的挫败言语。

当最后一个人消失在了角落，Umbridge如释重负地松了口气。她迫不及待地想要回到她的新寓所，泡个长长的澡然后和她的猫咪们度过些许甜美的时光。她都没意识到她闭上了她的眼睛直到一个暗影投在了她的脸上。

 **“我说了出去……！”** 她仰视着来人，打住了话语。

一个灰区区的矮个男人停在了她的桌前。

“部长。”他咕哝出一个简要的问候。Dolores强迫自己放松下来。

“Crouch先生，您来是想告诉我什么？”她的脸上张出一个甜腻的笑容，“作为新任傲罗指挥部的首席您还满意吗？有什么要报告的吗？”

他空洞地点了点头。

Umbridge的笑容消失了。

“那么请讲。”她轻声说道，挥了挥魔杖关上门。

他一眨不眨的注视在她不耐烦的眼中聚焦。

“我想您或许希望知道我们已经成功了，部长。”

Dolores呼吸一瞬地窒住。

“你们成功了？-！您……您的意思是……？”她的嘴唇仍然开合着，却没有发出声音。不过很显然她做出了Potter名字的唇形。

Crouch仍旧保持着默然。他又一次明明白白地点了点头。

“是的，夫人。”他说道，“告知您我们终于找到了他们是我的本职。”

Umbridge挺直了她的肩膀，脸上是凶残的笑容。

“那么我们还等什么呢？”

  


*******

  


_一石灰岩矿区，英格兰南部_

_15分钟后_

傍晚冷得有些刺骨。Dolores把自己裹进她粉色的袍子里，后悔没穿上她那毛绒绒的开襟毛衣，抬头看看浸在深紫色调中的清朗天空。她不悦地意识到自己正站在齐膝深的已然结成霜块的雪中。轻轻一挥魔杖清扫掉雪，她启身跟上Casper Crouch的脚步。

“除了你的队伍，还有谁获悉了这消息吗？”她冷冰冰地问道。

“没有，夫人。”

“连领袖也没有？”

“没有，夫人。我们只依照您的指令而行动。”

“好极了。”她轻声说道。她的眼睛飞快地扫过四周的景色，锁定在了几百码外一个陨石坑之类的边缘上等着他们的一群人。

“我希望你的人绝对可靠。”

她走着走着，被一块石头绊了一下，不假思索地 _抹消_ 了它。“肮脏的麻瓜们，”她一边曲折穿行在巨石和建筑的废墟中一边抱怨道，“他们总是把到处都弄得一团糟。”她停了一下好喘口气。

Crouch在她后面小跑着好跟上她快速的步伐。

“我挑选了最忠心的傲罗来调查这件事，部长。我确信他们把事情都打点干净了。”

Dolores又蓦地停了下来，凝视着年长的男人肥胖的脸。“告诉我，Casper。”她轻声说道，“他们之前都是什么学院的？”

Crouch看起来似乎对这个问题感到困惑。

“Slytherin，他们大部分。”

“好极了。”她又絮絮地说道，戴上了一个大大的笑容，攀上了一个斜坡，加入了等待着的那队巫师中。

“晚上好，各位。”她咯咯地说着，看着他们或点头或轻语着问好。Dolores仔细地打量着他们的脸。六个男巫和五个女巫，大部分都是她这个年纪的，其中两个 _稍微_ （不是相当，她才不会承认呢！）年轻些。他们没在看她。相反，他们怒视着彼此似乎正在进行一场无声的争吵。

Dolores轻咳着好吸引他们的注意力。

“那么，我们找着他们在哪呢？”

他们又飞快地交换了几个眼神，直到最年长的一位，依他自我介绍的，Puttock先生，开口说道。

“我们并不是完全确定他们在哪，夫人。我们猜想他们或许被困在了地下某处，如果他们还没死的话。”

Umbridge吃惊地眨了眨眼，抿紧了她的嘴唇，假作善意地问道。

“这话什么意思，亲爱的？告诉我的是，你们已经找到了他们。那就是在说谎咯？”

他们的视线相交会，当他注意到她 _摄神取念_ （Legilimency）不成功的尝试，很快地移开了目光。

“我们找到些东西证实他们在这。”他控制住自己的思想而后说道。Dolores不耐烦地磨着鞋跟。

“你能再准确些吗，Puttock先生？你在说的是什么？”

他犹豫着，看了看不赞成地望着他的同事们。

“他们的魔杖，夫人。我们找到了他们的魔杖。”

他停顿了一下。

“两天前，我们的麻瓜情报源告知我们一场发生在这个采石场的事故。出于对这场事故起因于魔法的怀疑，我们彻底地调查了这起事件。果然，我们确证了一次强烈魔力释放，这次释放引爆了数个雷管并引发了一次猛烈的爆炸摧毁了方圆两百码内的所有事物。如果有任何人位于阵中，他们幸存的机会都是渺茫的。在清除他们的记忆前我们询问过这个采石场的员工，但他们没有找到尸体或他们的碎片或随便什么东西。但如我之前所说，我们找到了他们的魔杖。”

Umbridge的唇弯成了一个异常甜腻的笑容。

“给我看看。”她说道，双眼在期待中闪闪发光。

他猛地点了点头，从他的袖子里抽出了一个长长的圆东西。

“山楂木和独角兽毛。十英寸。这是Potter在他的傲罗训练中用的那根魔杖。”

她伸出手去，但在触到魔杖的一英寸前停下了动作。

“那另一根魔杖呢？”她急切地问道，“那根原来属于 _他_ 的？”她小心地不去用它那些著名的名字中的某个来称呼它。

他们在沉默中拖延了几秒。

“我们必须留着它进行进一步的调查。”他最后说道。Umbridge确信她看到他的另一只手攥紧了他袍子的内口袋。她的心跳加速着。这实在太不可思议，了不起，几乎令人难以置信！老魔杖——命运棒是那么地触手可得！她的眼里洋溢着光芒。那魔杖必须属于她！必须得是！那么多的力量与敬意都同它的主人相连！挣扎着维持她的扑克脸，她甜腻地笑着。

“那是当然。但不管怎么说，这不是你的专业范畴，是吗？你是个傲罗，不是个魔杖学专家。给我那魔杖；我会保管它的。有一整个神秘事务司可以从事于解密它的工作。我向你保证它会被保管得很好。”

“我不认为这是个好主意，部……”

“一个像你这样能干又可靠的傲罗竟会对我表现出违抗吗？”她的声音因装出来的不安而颤抖着。

Puttock寻求着他同事们的支持，但只收到了他们冷冰冰的瞪视。每个人似乎都被他藏起来的那物件迷住了。如果他能够支配它他会试图逃之夭夭。但魔杖并不能恰当地效力于他。他已经试过了。耸了耸肩，他小声说道。

“不，当然不会。给您。”

当她的指头握住那被千百只手碰过的光滑的木头他无法忽略她眼中那饥渴的光。她迅速将它放进了她的袖子里。

“非常好。”当她恢复了镇定，她说道，“现在，让我们很快把这件事解决掉。我确信如果我说Harry Potter是一个用钻心咒攻击了一位正在对抗名字也不能提的人的巫师的罪犯，你们不会有人反对。这刑罚是阿兹卡班终身监禁。我建议他应当被囚禁在这（如果他还活着的话，当然）好给我们人满为患的监狱节省一间囚室。考虑到神秘人的情况，无论如何他都绝对不能被营救。我建议你们在这附近建起一个强大的反幻影移形屏障。同样为了达到我们的目的，没有神秘人的追随者可以找到这地方。一些保护咒，麻瓜驱逐咒和幻身咒应该可以办到。我猜如果我说我们中既不需要那个热爱麻瓜的Potter也不需要一个疯子黑巫师你们都会同意我吧。”

每个人都点了点头除了一个傲罗。她是最年轻的一个，至多25岁。

“我不赞成，部长。”她声音坚定地说道，抬起了她的头，“这样……残忍而且不人道。他们或许是罪犯，但他们有权被营救并在法庭上为自己的行为而辩护。另外我想Harry Potter的罪行已经被Kingsley部长本人赦免了。”

已经转身离开的Umbridge回过头来吃惊地吸着气。

“哦，我亲爱的姑娘！那么你认为你是可以公正处理他们的那个人？我建议的处理方法或许不大仁慈，但折磨和杀害无辜的人就不是了吗？Potter被赦免只是因为他是Kingsley的老朋友。而如你所见，他一直都帮助一些很可疑的个体，比方说泥巴种、血统背叛者、狼人或巨人。Kingsley亦已被证明危险不可靠倒也并不那么令人吃惊了。另外，我个人认为对于钻心咒的滥用没有任何理由开脱。我们绝对不能允许Potter和杰出巫师的交往阻碍了公正。我知道你们没人想和他当伙伴，因为你们比任何人都清楚他做了些什么以及他有能力做什么。让你们生活在Potter的阴影下对你们来说该是多么不公啊？你们是强大而独立的巫师，幸运地没有受到他的名声的左右。又或者我说错了？”

年轻的傲罗犹豫了一下。

“不，夫人……但它仍然不合法。”她轻声说道。

“ **什么法律？** ”Dolores近乎尖叫了，“你是我们社会的精英。你的工作是扫清黑巫师和其他罪犯，不是救他们！如果你觉得不能胜任，那么我希望在我的晨信中看见你的辞呈！”

年轻的女人底下了她的头。“没有那个必要，部长。”

Umbridge深吸了一口气，抬起了她肉乎乎的下巴。

“很好。”她又唱起了她少女般的声音。她甜腻的声音带着恶毒，“记好了，任何情报的泄露都会被发现并受到严厉的处罚。”

她用袍子裹紧她的身体，最后环视了一次这个已然变暗的地方。她满意地在原地转身，消失，去享受她新的、独一无二的所有物了。

  


********

  


_石灰岩矿区，英格兰南部_

_地下三十英尺_

“狡猾的杂种。”Harry叹了口气，把头靠在冰冷的石头上。

“我对他是多么深恶痛绝。一切都只是他的错。”

他在石头里挖得更深，努力想扩大狭窄的裂缝。他没有办法正常地呼吸，因为他的胸口正挤在两块大石头之间。他拒绝承认他刚刚到达了狭槽顶端这个显而易见的事实。他所有的辛勤劳动除了空费力外什么也不是。他所有的希望也统统都是虚妄。看在他的理智的份上他不能承认，所以他宁愿滋养他对Voldemort的仇恨。那帮助他在哪怕肌肉的钝痛、持续的寒冷和难以忍受的饥饿的折磨下也能保持思想集中。悲哀的是，仇恨在他同疲劳的对抗中并不是那么有帮助。石头圆凿从他的指间滑脱，他的眼睛不由自主地阖上了。他的嘴唇移动着尽管他并没有打算说话出声。

“他试图杀了我很多次，是的，但如果我死了我就不用再在这受苦……”

“天哪！”他踢了下岩壁，“我绝对不能这么想！我会从这出去的！ **我会的** ！”

问题在于他再也没法相信这了。

而随后，当他正为自己的不幸而愠怒，当他正渐渐放弃一切，最糟糕的事情发生了。

光灭了。悄无声息地，毫无征兆地，他被留在了沥青色的黑暗中。

震惊感无法言说。

“ **不不不** ！”他惊恐地咆哮着。他立即就知道Voldemort设法逃出了这地下室，这坟墓。他疯狂地滑下湿润的岩壁盲目地搜寻着狭槽的出口。

**“我诅咒你** **Voldemort！我诅咒你！我希望你遇上最可悲的死亡！我祝你因为将我留在这而受到无尽的折磨！”**

惊骇与绝望的泪水从他的脸上滴下。

他希望死去，他是那么地希望去死以至于他甚至都没有听见幻影移形的轻轻的爆破声。

“Potter？”

Harry梗住了，本能地抬起头来，僵住了。

微光回来了，而他发现自己正凝视着他大敌张大的血红色眼中。

“不。”

那对苍白的薄唇移动着。

“不……我不可能回来了。”

“我不可以……”

Harry不知道他们一动不动地盯了彼此多久。一直到他眼前憔悴的身形开始在疯狂的颤栗中摇晃起来时，Harry才从他的茫然中清醒过来。

他深吸一口气。然后又吸了一口。

“那……那意味着……我失败了……我没能及时做到……我不够快……太迟了……”

Harry一点没注意Riddle此刻的喋喋不休。他太震惊于了解到自己是多么 _开心_ 又再见到了他了。这可真不可思议，因为就在不一会儿前他还被对于这个人最糟糕的感觉所吞噬着呢。

黑魔王跪倒了下来，增加了Harry的惊愕。

年轻人强迫自己站了起来，靠近另一个看起来呼吸困难的人。

“Tom？”Harry近乎轻柔地问道，谨慎地打量着黑魔王。他看见他长长的爪子撕扯着他苍白的脸，从已经好了一点的水疱里抓出血来。

Voldemort无视了他。相反，他如同一只待宰的野兽一般嚎叫着。他将自己撞在岩壁上，捶打着它。他的魔法攻击着，石块在他手下碎裂；折断的血淋淋的指甲随着他漫无目的地刮划着石壁从他的手指上垂下来。Harry注视着他，变得越来越担心。Riddle看起来精神错乱了，完全失去了对他行为的控制。他伤害着自己而毫无察觉。这是个警兆，他出了很严重的问题。

“Tom？”Harry又试了一次，不确定该怎么做。

但他知道他必须进行干预，在黑魔王招致些严重的损伤之前。

“停下来！”他朝他叫道，但又一次被忽视掉了。

他本能地向前移动，抓住了他的套衫（顺带一提，就Harry所注意到的，在Voldemort身上显得很蠢）将他从石壁上拉了开。他用手臂紧紧锁住蛇样男人的胸膛，期待着最糟糕的事情发生。黑魔王勃然大怒。Harry吃惊于如此骨瘦如柴的身体里竟能隐藏着那么多的力量。又或许是他自己在这么多天不吃东西不休息的努力工作后太过无力。总而言之，让他的俘虏安全地待在他的控制下花去了他大部分精力。他怀抱着扭动辗转着的身体，他聆听着他绝望的呜咽和哭泣，感觉到报复性的愉悦，但也同时感到不适和忧虑。终于，在好几分钟猛烈挣扎后黑魔王挣脱开的企图懈怠了下来。Harry小心地松开了他的控制，但Voldemort没有做任何移动的努力。他的每一次呼吸听起来都像是哽塞的啜泣。

“我知道你哪出问题了。”Harry立即说道，Voldemort突然的被动状态几乎和他之前疯狂的的发作一样令他困扰。

“你的计划失败了，对吧？”

沉默。Voldemort甚至停止了呼吸。

“我想不出你打算要怎么消失，但它没有成功。幸运的是。”

答复迅速而出乎意料。Voldemort显然从他精神上的痛苦中恢复过来了，他突然疯狂地笑了起来，笑声持续了足足两分钟，直到他足够冷静了下来朝青年刺去一瞥。他的笑声或许苦涩、冰冷而恶毒，但他的瞪视还要糟得多。Harry畏缩了一下。

“你真是个白痴，Potter。我不是在抱怨，不，一点也没有。我很感激。能够最后一次嘲笑你分外悦人。知道，如果你哪怕再多受一点点教育，你就早已经远走高飞，把我留在后面了，这真的很有趣。但没有，学业从来就不在你优先考虑的范畴内，是吗？别看起来那么吃惊，这对我来说已经不是秘密了。Snape曾告知过我所有你教育中的失误。”他停顿了一下，“这同样格外地娱乐了我，你那些 _亲爱的_ 马屁精背叛了你而你甚至都不知道。”

Harry瞪着眼。

“见鬼的你在说些什么？－！”他震惊地喃喃。

折断的指甲划过他的脸颊。Voldemort的脸是那么近以至于他甚至能看见他可怕的笑容。

“这不仅仅是我的失败，boy。至少比不上你的失败。”

Harry喘着气，抓着Riddle的脸把他推开。他的举动引发了一阵生气的嘶嘶声，就好像他一不小心踏进了一窝蛇里。不过他没怎么在意Voldemort的咒骂。有更要紧的问题需要被回答。

“解释！”他简略地要求道。怒意在他的血管内沸腾，先前所有的同情都被远远地抛在了脑后。

“Pah！我为什么应当费心说任何话？就因为你命令我说？－！你真可悲，Potter！”Voldemort讥笑道，将自己从Harry又一次收紧的控制中解脱出来。他无法忍受缺乏尊重，而那傲慢的小崽子又时常向他表现出这点。

“很好。你请便。滚远点！但把套衫留在这。”Harry冷冰冰地说道，脸像石头一样冷淡，“我们的 _休战协议_ 结束了。你不被允许把我留在黑暗中，记得吗？”

这比他所敢期待的还要起效。Voldemort犹豫了；随后咬了咬牙最终坐回到了他旁边。

终于他不带语气地说道。

“随你便，小子……仅此一次。你到底想要听什么？”

Harry压抑住得意的笑容。终于他们扯平了。

“一切。”他轻声说道。

 

*这一译法来自于DC的某一次大事件XD有兴趣的可以去看一下。推荐SLOMO的翻译。

 


	2. 14. 不受欢迎的惊喜

第十四篇：不受欢迎的惊喜

南英格兰采石场，  
2000年12月18，深夜

Harry觉得糟透了。除了身体上的不适之外（被困在湿冷阴暗的洞穴里饥肠辘辘好几天），他还得面对他不怎么引以为豪的负面情绪。而且情况急转直下，他不禁认为自己也许会落得和Riddle一样精神崩溃的下场，又也许会通过大喊大叫，嚎啕大哭，乞求上天仁慈来纾解压力。Harry瞥了和自己同样遭遇的某人一眼，将这些想法暂且抛开。他愿意选择和任何除了Voldermort之外的人囚禁在一起。不过，倘使这个黑魔王能显得比他更脆弱，Harry不得不认为他还没到完全丧心病狂的地步。不然要怎么解释他正坐在杀死自己父母的凶手，屠杀了无数无辜之人的刽子手，预言中命定要杀了他或者被他杀死的人身边，却什么都没做？他们应该来场生死之战，而不是在气氛友好的沉默中共享此地。当他等着Voldemort开口的时候，他又琢磨着这最终可能是件好事。如果他真的疯了，极有可能他现在就不会觉得深受折磨。更何况，失去理智可以让他以一种全新的角度看待自己的人生，他就不用假装他对这个男人和他的追随者的仇恨比自己求生的欲望更强，他可以轻松地接受这种感觉是正常的这一事实。

在Harry之前的认知里，世界真是简单分明，非黑即白，没有灰色地带。Voldemort应该去死，而他得尽全力确保这一点。但现在一切都不同了，他需要他活着，而且迟早他得向他寻求帮助。Harry可想不到人生竟如此荒诞。

“所以呢？”他想引导Voldemort开口，他脑子里无比混乱，只希望自己能注意些其他事情。

黑魔王的表情在鄙视中扭曲，他维持着沉默，只把自己骨折的手扯开。

Harry决心一定要得到他的回答。

“你说我本可以弃你而去，怎么可能呢？”

在Voldemort冷漠地开口之前他听到一声恼怒的长叹。

“很简单，Potter。你是不是巫师？你难道没考虑用魔力逃离这地方的可能性吗？”

Harry哼了一声，抓着自己的带着胡茬的脸颊。

“是啊，没有魔杖我怎么使用魔力？”

“一贯如此！”【typical，我在想是翻译成“一贯如此”还是“我就知道”好，或者还有其他？】Voldemort咕哝道，而对Harry来说，更不愉快的是他还得再等上一分钟，黑魔王才继续。

“告诉我Potter，你认为是魔杖让你成为一名巫师吗？”

“当然不是！”Harry生气地呸了一声。“但没有它我不能施展魔法。”

“噢，是吗？”

少年苦涩地笑了。

“你觉得我可以！真是个有趣的想法，Tom，不过我希望你能解释一下为什么我们还要用魔杖，当我们——照你的说法——根本不需要他们。”

Voldemort蓦地起身，凭借他相当可观的身高俯视Harry。

“Potter，你真是个狂妄自大，不可调教的畜生。我们使用魔杖是因为那使我们高人一等。每个人，又或是每个被赐予魔法力量的生物都想成为一个魔杖携带者。你可曾听过这个说法，小男孩？”

在Harry能张嘴说话前他继续说道。

“说实话，我感到极其失望，在Hogwarts的那场演出之后，我高估你了。”  
“首先，我才不是什么小男孩，其次，我早就听过那种说法。最后，你还是没有告诉我我怎么能逃出去，而你却不行。”Harry反驳。

Voldemort眯起他猫状的红眼睛，Harry看不到，却能感知到他的瞳孔在怒火中燃烧。嘶嘶声充斥了他的耳朵。

“令人难以忍受的混小子！现在我知道Snape为什么难以忍受成为你的老师了。”

Harry遏制了自己吐舌头的幼稚冲动。

“你没抓住重点，Potter。”在短暂的停顿之后黑魔王以刺耳的口吻说：“巫师和魔杖逐渐形成一种共生状态。这一过程让魔杖携带者比任何不携带魔杖的巫师更强大。全世界有十几万的巫师，只有数千使用魔杖，Potter，这更像我们欧洲特色。

Harry突然明白了。

“这就是为什么你从欧洲入手开始统治世界。你觉得只有在这儿你才会遇上最强大的对手。”

黑魔王忽略Harry的评论。

“但是我们为这种共生付出了代价。”他冷漠地说。“使用魔杖的时间越长就越依赖它。到了某种程度，失去了工具，巫师就暂时失去了输出魔力的能力。对于你这种小孩，几小时之后就可以不用魔杖充足地使用魔力，对我则是几天的事情…但是也太长了…”

Harry缓慢地消化这些信息。

“这是不是…”他开始说，不过他得先咳几声清喉咙。“这是不是说在那个意外几小时后，我就可以直接幻影移形走？”

Voldemort苍白的嘴唇咧成鲨鱼样的微笑。

“确切地说，如果你有至少中等魔法技能的话，是的，你本可以试着幻影移形，不过以你的习性，我还是对可行性深表怀疑。”

Harry慢慢站直身子，咬牙切齿。

“我八岁时就成功地无杖幻影移形过！”

他看着Voldemort的露齿笑渐渐消逝。

“我被Dudley那伙人追着跑，为了逃脱我幻影移形到了学校厨房的屋顶上。

Harry享受着Voldemort无话可说的事实。

“你小时候会幻影移形吗？”他嘲笑他。

“我当然会。”黑魔王反驳，恢复他的镇静。“我曾用这一能力激怒孤儿院的小孩，我把他们的东西藏在他们拿不到的地方。这在那时很好笑，但你是我所知的第一个也能这么做的巫师。”

Harry摇头。

“不尽然。你故意那么做的，但我的情况只是一个意外事故。不管怎样，我们得继续逃脱计划，考虑到幻影移形该死地已经不适用了…”

黑魔王的表情变回刻毒的笑。

“继续，幻影移形，我很期待你身首异处。”

Harry眨眨眼。

“有什么问题吗？”他问，并不期待得到答案，Voldemort能回答他一次他已经很惊讶了。  
“有什么问题吗？小子。”Voldemort冷笑，然后困难地坐回石头上。他的声音带着冰冷，愤恨和讽刺：“这取决于你对棘手情况这一概念的理解。如果你算上我们已经被发现，被审判，被判处死刑的事实，那么我同意我们的问题就在于此。”

Harry瞪视着他。

“你为何这么惊讶，Potter？你肯定知道一群Auror无时不刻在追捕我。不过几天时间他们就能找到我，现在告诉我，男孩，知道没人有足够的勇气来这营救你的感觉怎么样？”

“你…你在说谎。”Harry喃喃道。

“如果你不相信我，为什么你不试着幻影移形？你永远越不过这洞穴周边区域。”

“你说谎！”他怀疑地大叫。

Voldemort丧心病狂地大笑。

“啊哈，你真是个天真的小孩！你的朋友又是多么可爱啊！他们决定让你去死，真是体贴啊，不是吗？告诉我，臭小子，知道自己被背叛的事实可让你受伤？”

“不！”Harry哽塞，双手握拳，专注自己幻影移形的意念。他移动了，感觉自己被一个橡皮管拉扯着。很快他就发现管道被封锁了——他撞到了不知什么东西非常坚硬，他觉得自己身体里的每一根骨头都以一种奇怪的角度弯曲着，接着他往下掉，咳嗽着，大口喘气呼吸。

“噢，欢迎回来。”尖锐冰冷的声音从他上方传来。“你可享受你短暂的旅途？”  
Harry睁开双眼，感到虚弱寒冷。他意识到自己躺在地上，而Voldemort正带着无比满足的表情朝他逼近。

“仍然完好一体，真遗憾。”他失望地补充道。

Harry有很多关于此的反击话语可以选择，可何必给Voldemort增添更多的消遣？他宁愿闭嘴，但他翡翠绿的眼睛看起来很是意味深长。快速想了想Harry拒绝相信Riddle是对的。肯定更好的解释说明他为什么无法幻影移形出去，但目前为止他只能接受事实并克服它。

“好吧。”最终他气冲冲地说，坐起来。“不管用。Plan B是什么？”

年长男人的欢笑瞬间消失。

“没有Plan B，小子。”他冰冷的声音立刻变得低沉冷漠。Harry抬头看，试着判断Voldemort的表情。男人的姿势让这变得更容易了些，因为他半跪着看着他。

“已经没有什么我们可以做的了。“

一丝恐惧的迹象，Harry可以从他的语气中听出来，几乎可以感受到恐惧正从他的对手那辐射过来。有什么不对劲。他不想看到Voldemort经历这种可怜的情感，因为这证实了他可能并不像他展现给世人那样的骇人。如果Harry对某事感到确定，那一定是他永远无法杀害一个人这一事实。因此这实在是太困惑了，黑魔王仍然具有某些基本的人性。他从未了解过他这方面的他。

幸好Voldemort转过头，试着恢复自制力。

Harry用鼻孔大力喷了口气。

“所以你已经走投无路了，是吗？”他问道，再一次迎上他的瞪视。现在他明白Riddle的绝望，这同时也向他保证了他并不是疯狂的。Voldemort失去了全部的希望，但他没有。Harry凝视着模糊的红色双眼，不觉得有丝毫需要移开视线的必要。而且，他有一定的优势——Voldemort正跪着——跪在他想让他跪的地方。他的嘴唇抽搐着，形成了一个小小的微笑。

“我想现在轮我了。”

*****

伦敦，魔法部  
2000年12月19，午夜过后

烛光摇曳，床上的绸缎光滑发亮，家具被镀上一层金黄，壁炉里传来轻轻的爆裂声。Ron惊讶地看着这一切，他从未见过如此华丽的房间。

“拜托，Ron！我们没时间了。”

红发青年眨了眨眼，Hermione过来拽他的手，他止不住地摇头。

“Hermione，快看！这简直无与伦比。”他吸气，跟着他女友的脚步一路惊叹连连。“这真是难以置信。我打赌即使是Umbridge都没住在如此奢华的房子里，没人能想到魔法法律执行司里竟别有洞天。真是奇怪，我还以为我了解他们。”

“Ron，别大惊小怪。”她低声说，快速走到红木办公桌前专注地翻阅桌面有序排列的信件。“我可以肯定这间办公室之前不存在，当前的主人一周前才搬进来。

她快速浏览同时展开的几封信件。

“有意思。”她喃喃自语，并继续查阅另一张羊皮纸。“都是法语，不，我觉得像是罗马尼亚语。”

同时Ron开始四处探查，并在紫色床罩下的大床前停了下来。他抵不住陷入这丝滑绸缎的诱惑。

“所以，这些东西都属于那个让大家叫他‘领袖’的奇怪家伙？”他咕哝着开始试验指尖布料的质感。

她从信件中抬眼，一脸怒容地看着他。

“如果你能看着点门的话会好多了，我希望自己不要被抓个现行。”

Ron咧嘴一笑回应她。

“不用担心。有George和Percy竭尽全力地引开警卫呢。”

她叹口气。

“的确如此，但还是…我不喜欢呆在这里。一点都不喜欢。”

“记得是你说要来这儿的。”Ron调笑道。“是你脑子里深信这个特别的房间直达营救Harry的线索。”

Hermione做了个不置可否的回复，继续快速拆开另一个信封。

“我的天啊。”

Ron一跃而起来到她身边。

“你找到什么了吗？”他急切地问。

“我不确定…也许？快看这个。这是罗马尼亚语写的，但这是Harry的名字，还有这里——看D. Malfoy——这肯定是Draco Malfoy。这看起来…看起来像是用血写的…”

“嗯…Umbridge显然重新采用起她过去的折磨人方法了。”他模糊不清地说，把Hermione拉到床边坐下，浏览整篇信件。

“这是什么？”Hermione突然问道，Ron顺着她的目光发现她已经不再盯着血红的整齐字迹，反而被床罩半遮住的大型紫色枕头吸引了目光。她移动过去点亮手中的魔杖，他则迅速看到了这个引人注目的枕头。丝绸之上有个巨大的黑色污迹，床单上有星星点点着诡异的液体。

“墨水？”他猜测说，但她摇摇头。她的肤色突然变得苍白。

“不，我觉得不是。我…我觉得我们应该走了。”

但Ron的好奇心让他无法留下这个谜题离开。他俯身向前抓住垫子。污迹还没干。他咒骂道，双手在裤子上擦来擦去，并留下了长长的血红色踪迹。

“天杀的…”他憋出一句话。“这人是什么变态怪胎？”

“看。”Hermione低声叫道，手指指着枕头原本放着的地方。她不敢再向前移动半步。Ron犹疑了一会后鼓起勇气向前。一个长长的白色筒状物被一丝不苟地安置在柔软的毯子中。他小心翼翼地拿起长筒打开盖子。

“里面有东西。”他低语。

“Ron…”

“没事，看起来像是羊皮纸——不，等会，像是某种布。“

无视Hermione的反对，他把它抽出来，谨慎地开始展开它。当他意识到那是什么时几乎要笑出声来。

“Hermione，只是幅画。”在看到她震惊的表情后他轻笑。“也许是肖像画，让我们看看。”

Hermione颤抖的手举起魔杖闪光的一头指向那副画，而当Ron看到图像的时候他惊声尖叫从床上跳开。她没发出一点声响，因为她及时捂住了自己的嘴。

“天杀的…天杀的。”Ron重复了好几次，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

图上的男性面孔的苍白肤色与暗色背景里的墨玉般的头发形成鲜明对比。他的五官——无疑曾是非常英俊——已经糊掉；现在变得蜡黄而扭曲。眼白部分带着点残暴的色彩突出了他极端恶意的表情。没有人会看不出这画上的是谁。

Ron咽了咽口水，瞪视着画像。

“什么样的邪恶的堕落的变态会睡在染血的枕头上，枕头下还藏着一副…一副神秘人的肖像？”

画像上的Voldemort似乎正恼怒地讥笑。

Hermione看到这个几乎要晕倒；她的膝盖仿佛无法维持她直立。

“Ron，我们得赶紧离开这里，拜托了，我们快离开这里吧。我承认这是我出的坏主意，都是我的错！但是求你了，快走吧！”

她抓住他的手，他发出一声微弱的肯定回答之后，抓住画像往画筒里塞（无视黑魔王不详的怒容）他把枕头往上一盖，然后他们飞奔出门，仿佛脚下有什么魔鬼似的。

R & R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实际章节和系统分的章节不太对应。  
> 就翻成篇好了。  
> 这是第14篇。


	3. 15. 一个小小的误解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重要提醒：请注意！如果你神经比较脆弱，此章节包含一些粗口和成人情节暗示，不过我觉得仍在适合青少年观看的范围之内

第十五节：一个小小的误解

 

*****

 

“轮到你？Potter？”Voldemort低低地讥讽。他已经平静下来，让情绪在自己完全的掌控之下。

Harry耸耸肩。

“是啊，试试我的方法，我还有一个选择。”

“你在说什么？”

“我需要你的帮助，Voldemort。”Harry说，他的语气出乎意料地轻柔平静。他明白他们中至少有一个得理智点，克服彼此的相互仇恨，鉴于黑魔王不会是那个人，那么只能是他了。

一阵沉默，紧接着，Harry充满了焦虑。他看着身边那个高个子站起来庄严地在石块周边踱步。

终于他在他身边停了下来，开口道。

“我没有理解错吧，你在求我挽救你那凄惨的人生？”

“是的，你可以那么认为。”Harry点头，维持自己平静的神情。“也可以这么说，我同样在帮助你，这对我而言非常困难——你可以想象——但我只能妥协。”

Voldemort持续面无表情。

“那么就说吧。”

Harry舔舔唇，吞了口水进他那只剩胃酸的胃。

“我看到你一碰那些石头就碎了。”他平静地说。“我觉得这很…方便。”

沉默带着其令人沮丧的紧张气氛重新归来。

Voldemort双手交叉于前胸，而Harry不得不赶紧克制自己的笑意，因为他瞥到了他的衣服。也许他的毛衣真的很适合他。这样看来似乎黑魔王才是先克服了他们之间的彼此厌恶并妥协的那一个。

“我懂了。”Riddle冷冰冰地说，打断了Harry的思路进程。“你希望我帮你打通一条道路。”他转向那个Harry一直在攻克的狭缝。“你走投无路了，而我应当成为你的…镐头【凿石头的工具吧pickaxe】”

这是Harry第一次真心感谢黑魔王的思维如此敏捷。

“你会这么做吗。”他天真地问。

Riddle警惕了起来，以最侵略性的口吻讥讽。

“不会。”

没错，就是这样。现在Harry从未感受到如此强烈的对那混蛋的忍无可忍。他跳脚，逼近他的同伴，明显地想让他感到不自在。

“你他妈是怎么搞得，Tom？如果你还有更好的主意，说啊！”

那双骇人的眼睛又转向他，闪着恶意，但青年巫师并没有退缩。

“小子，不许叫我那个名字，这是你最后的警告，再说一次我就把你舌头割了。”

Harry平静地炸了。他心里想说：“噢，Tom，来啊，让我看看你有什么本事。这次看我能打断你多少根骨头。”但他知道这种对峙是很不明智的，只会是最徒劳的浪费精力。

“拜托，只是个名字。”他转念出声，摸着自己的鼻子。“你何必如此在意？”

让他无比惊讶的是下一秒他就被扑翻在地，Voldemort在他之上，再一次掐着他的脖子，不过庆幸的是并不是多紧，他还可以呼吸。他开始感到窒息并在袭击者身下扭动着反击。不久他也抓住了Voldemort的喉咙，就在那时黑魔王放开了他。他从Harry的手中逃脱并向后退。

“别测试你的运气，Potter。你已经用光了你的好运气。”他疯狂地发出嘶嘶声。

“你这神经质的疯子！”Harry咳了咳，站起身来，摸着自己酸痛的脖子。“你没意识到你在干什么吗！”

“算了。”没有收到任何回复后他呸了一声。“随你的便。如果你恨我恨得宁愿去死，那我们就一起去死好了。你知道吗，有那么一秒我还以为我们会一起合作逃离这个糟糕的局面。我以为我们可以把我们的恨意暂时搁置。我真是蠢透了！”

“Potter，我得向你解释多少遍？”一个高冷的声音在他身后响起。Harry转过身，奇怪Voldemort怎么能这么快就走到那。“我们已经无力可施了。”

“是啊，没错，因为你根本就没考虑一下我的提议！”Harry重重地喘着气反驳。

Voldemort从黑暗中现身，青年巫师不自觉地向后退了一步。

“你的提议无非是种令人恶心的自杀方式，我是不会考虑的。”

Harry眨眼。

“什…什么？”

冰冷的长手指在他的下巴蜷曲并将其抬起，翡翠绿和血红的眼瞳相遇。

“这是干嘛…”

“想想，Potter，好好想想。动动你那从不用的脑子！现在告诉我，男孩，你认为水都是从哪来的？”

Harry扭头挣脱束缚，然后抬头看着顶上。看着水帘飞瀑在墙上闪着光，四溅起千万滴发亮的水珠，这本会是件怡人的事情，如果Harry不是太冷或者太疲惫而懒得注意这些的话。

“难道外面在下雨？”他随即想到什么脱口而出。

Voldemort还抬着的手突然间抽搐了一下。Harry只看到了这一反应，他感到自己被怒视着，于是开始思考这次又说错了什么。接着他的脸不知为何变红了。

“这样啊，算了，不是下雨，额…”他挠挠脸颊，琢磨着。“我实在不知道。”几分钟过后他承认道。也许是因为我不想知道，Harry心里想着。

“白痴。”Voldemort怒了，他红色的双眼燃烧着怒火。“我什么事都得解释给你听吗？”

他深呼吸，但那无事于补，他仍然无法集中注意力。

“我们现在离河畔200码，处于地下水层。是的，Potter，地下水！并且从顶上往下滴落，而不是从底下漫上来！”

Harry张口结舌。Voldemort抓起他的衬衣，拉进两人的距离。

“我们处于一个小小的气闸中，每分每秒都在消耗氧气，每分每秒！而你只会说外面是不是在下雨！我真希望我的密度只有你一半大，我好住进你那天堂般宽敞舒适的无知里！”

一瞬间他们互相瞪着彼此，接着Riddle继续开口。

“你现在知道了如果我答应你的要求，我们现在就死了。我们会淹死在这里，你和我都会。迅速淹死。”

这几秒内Harry觉得自己的心又漏跳了一拍。他紧紧地眯起眼睛，因为他的视线已是无比模糊。他并没有做好听到这些的准备，他本来很确信自己无论如何都能找到一条逃生之路，但如果已经无路可逃呢？如果Voldemort是对的？他把自己的额头往前靠，感到惊人的温暖柔软，却无暇顾及；他不想睁眼看任何事情。他专注于将自己朋友的面庞可视化，Ron，Hermione，我们无法再见了，永远。他的头脑缓慢地，痛苦地开始消化这一信息，不可遏止地，一声抽泣脱口而出。别把我丢在这里！求你们了，别把我丢在这里。我爱你们。

“我爱你。”他哭泣。抓紧自己额头前的柔软布料。【I love you更应该是我爱你们Ron和Hermione，但是“我爱你”和“我爱你们”都是一样的I love you，导致了下文的误解。】

一声惊愕的喘气暂停了他的内心独白。Harry没有意识到他刚才说出声的是什么。

“你说什么？男孩！”

他睁开眼睛，发现自己的额头靠在另一个男人的胸口。Voldemort看起来则是完全震惊了。看着Voldemort的震惊，此时Harry的喉咙深处发出了诡异的吞咽声，他迅速地后退，动作太快了以至于双腿绊了一下，一屁股坐到地上。地上都是尖碎石子，所以他的屁股伤得很重。

“嗷！操！”Harry大声诅咒，摸着自己的臀部。

Voldemort的惊愕迅速转变为一个狡猾的表情。他意味深长地抬了抬正常人应该是眉毛的那片皮肤，坏笑道。

“你想让我？”

Harry心不在焉地眨眨眼，没跟上目前的情况。

黑魔王慢悠悠地向前迈步，他几乎可以听见Harry突然间明白过来时脑子里吧嗒一声，神经正确搭线时的响声。

“你休想再往前一步，你这个变态的家伙！”男孩咆哮着后退，他绿色的眼球突出，Harry的思绪一片混乱，Voldemort刚刚暗示他们…？太恶心了！他完全不想在这方面和他的头号敌人有任何交集。他惊惧地抬头，只看到Voldemort静立着，他的手臂紧紧抱着他憔悴的身体。

他的怒火几乎要烧焦了。

“很明显你不想，下次别提这种污秽的提议，Potter，如果你没有这方面的意思的话！”

“什么！”Harry尖叫，在愤怒与震惊中被呛到了。

“怎么会有人搞不清楚是一声诅咒还是一个提议？”一旦Harry开始呼吸并让自己的声音听起来平静一点后，他大声叫道。

好吧，他暗暗地想，试着让自己完全平静下来，但愿Voldemort没有那种想法，他也许只是在嘲笑我。我寻思是那种更糟糕点。

黑魔王怒目而视。

“我不想再讨论这个了，小子！但如果你非要聊的话，是你说你…说出那个被滥用的词的。”

Harry完全误解了，Voldemort当时并不是在说那个咒骂性词汇。

“好吧。”他气冲冲地：“我不该那么说，那是一个错误，忘了吧。”

他没听到黑魔王静静地松了一口气。

“只希望是如此。”

 

*****

 

伦敦，国际魔法交流合作部

2000年12月19，2:00 A.M.

 

他听到有声音。平静的，细小的，还带着点恶毒的声音。他俯身把耳朵贴紧钥匙洞。他得知道他在和谁讲话，又在谈些什么。黑魔王会需要这一信息的。但只是徒劳，不久他便意识到他们并不是用英语对话。

“你来这里见领袖的吗？”

Draco Malfoy在惊讶中大叫，并转身面对一个漂亮的黑发女人。她小小的笑容显得狡猾而恼人。

她抓着另一个女人——更像是个女孩，因为看起来绝对不会超过13岁——那女孩看上去面无表情。

“是的…我来此是为了…”金发男子开口，但她冰冷地打断了他。

“我知道你是谁，你为什么来这。你也许不记得我，但我可是很了解你。”

Draco的确不记得她，这让他更不自在了。

女人继续说着：“领袖还未用餐。”她和气地说道，但她的双眼仍然很冰冷。“他现在可能会有点…暴力。”

“我可以等到他用餐完毕。”他低声说，从门边走开几步，为她让出空间。她向前几步把手放在门环。

“他在等你来吗？”她突然问道，让他毫无选择只能赞同地点头。

“那么为什么你不进去？”她首次露出微笑，显出完美的银牙皓齿。

“我还是不要打扰…”他开口时她已经把门敲开。她说话响亮，而他觉得自己不知怎地被其和煦悦耳的声音所吸引。

Draco紧张地咬唇。他知道自己不该来这里，但别无选择了。他深吸一口气来平静自己，转而注意她的话语。

“晚餐已经准备好了，领袖。我还想通报一下你有一位访客。”

屋内有人窃笑一声，仿佛有人说了个无心的笑话。是个年轻男子的笑声。不知为何Draco突然觉得后背直冒凉气。

“让他进来。”另一个声音说道，更低沉，但行云流水般优雅。

Draco无由来地咽了咽口水，并整整肩膀以显得更有气势。他不会从黑魔王的任务中退缩，目前不会。在那个女人来到门槛前，他抬起头咬紧牙走了进去，然后扫了一眼宽敞的房间，并本能地停在屋子中间坐着一个高个子的宽大奢华的扶手椅前。

接着他看到那张神秘的面孔。他曾经见过他一次，便再也无法忘记。

并不是领袖的长相太让人畏惧，完全不是。恰恰相反，那是一张完美的脸。非常迷惑人心。没错，令人着迷。对于一个如此冷酷而非人的人，那张脸太过于令人着迷。Draco怀疑在那极端苍白的肤色，精巧的紫色嘴唇和深深的海军蓝眼睛下藏着的究竟是怎样的魔鬼，那双眼睛在微光下几近于黑色，并具有使人血液在血管里凝结，和爱抚平息，驱散焦虑的能力。

看着那双眼，Draco感到自己的心跳节奏变缓，所有的恐惧烟消云散。下一刻他的思绪宁静祥和，没有什么能烦扰他创伤他，只要他能看着那片完美的蓝宝石色。

“欢迎欢迎，Draco，我可爱的男孩，很高兴再一次见到你。”柔和的声音传来，让Draco所有紧张的肌肉都舒展开。领袖舔舔唇，从扶手椅中站起来，向他靠近。他美丽的笑容满面，而Draco难耐地想陷入他的臂膀沉沉睡去。

“我的领袖，您应该先用餐。也许他给我们带来了些重要的信息。”

男人停住了脚步，苍白的手指在栗色头发间游走，然后把注意力转向那个正不赞同地怒视着他的黑发女子。

Draco觉得自己仿佛从一个催眠咒中释放出来。他摇摇头尝试着让自己恢复自控力。

“我很清楚地知道我该做什么和不该做什么，Leontina。不要像照顾一个小孩一样对待我！”

“他会杀了你的，如果你把这男孩也转化了的话。”她露出牙齿嘶嘶地说。

“没有人能杀死我！”他大声吼叫着，用凶狠的目光刺穿她。“你是知道的，亲爱的。”

“特别是黑魔王。”他更轻柔地说，自己笑了起来。然后他用食指指着门口说了一个词。

“出去。”

一个年轻的男子从始至终躺在那张尊贵的扶手椅旁的毛皮上，慢慢地站起来走近领袖，勾人地搔首弄姿。他似乎完全不被自己的未着一缕而困扰。

“可怜的Leontina，他又嫉妒了。”他窃笑道，然后她给了他一个恶毒的怒视，但是他们都向领袖微微弓身，毫无抗议地离开的房间。当门关上的时候Draco注意到男人再一次向他走来，他快速移开视线，冒汗的手掌摸索着自己的魔杖。他瞥了一眼蜷缩在地板上被遗忘的年轻女孩。

“请不要拘束，Draco，我一会就回来。然后我们再聊。”那惊人的温和的声音低低说道，而金发青年不仅颤抖。一只冰冷的手指戏谑地爱抚过他的下巴。然后他后退走向地板上的女孩，把她夹在手臂下。

“只需几分钟。”他轻笑，并在Draco能说出话，能理解即将发生什么之前，掏出一根魔杖，脸上带着细微的得意的笑容，消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇，我很享受写这章。第二部分里有重大情节揭示，我希望能解决一些疑问，也许又带来了一些新的问题。可能你们现在心里已经有了答案，告诉我你们喜欢与否。我非常欢迎你们的意见。


	4. 16. 永不言弃

16\. 永不言弃

滴答。  
滴答。  
滴答。  
就像是时钟在倒计时，水珠滴得很大声。Harry半坐半躺倚在石山前，头无精打采地靠在背后的石块。完了。他筋疲力尽，难以继续尝试逃出这个寒冷的囚牢。他宁愿想想过往的记忆，然后像往常一样最终以霍格沃茨保卫战而结束。哪里出错了呢？他毫无头绪，但如果他什么错都没犯，为何Ginny…不！不要再想Ginny了！他闭上眼睛，强迫自己继续往回想，当他躺在未干的草丛上装死，而Voldemort踱着步一如既往地嘲笑他。但那时他身边有朋友。当Voldemort让他加入的时候，Neville是怎么说的？他说地狱结冰了他才加入他。他要是在就好了，或者不——他也想自己能像他那样说。  
Harry抬起沉重的眼脸，看着坐在石块上的黑魔王不知道在干什么，因为距离太远他看不清。说实话，他并不在乎。这几个小时，他们一直在逃避对方，估计是因为先前那些尴尬的情况。Harry承认他不小心犯蠢了，而Voldemort利用了这一机会。没必要继续纠结这些蠢事，但是内心翻滚的怒火又让他躁动无法平静。那是唯一让他还能有感觉的力量之源。他想要复仇，即便那是可鄙的悲哀的。  
“冷静点。”Harry喃喃自语，强打起精神站起来。他知道这一举动会引起相当的注意力。他不慌不忙地朝他的敌人走去。当他接近他的时候，他脸上深深的冰冷怒视几乎可以被触摸到。当他在安全距离之内停下脚步，Harry俯身表示自己不再害怕他。不，他一点都不曾害怕过他。他本该害怕，而这一情绪现在却是一片空白，想起来几乎让人愉悦。Harry思考着什么情绪将会填补这片空白。  
“我恨你。”他嘶声说道，看着他敌人狭长的瞳孔危险地眯起。  
“离我的脸远点，小子。”一声冷漠的回复。  
Harry直起身子，继续瞪视着。  
“我鄙视你。”他怒吼，希望Voldemort能再一次攻击他，这样他好从不良的紧张情绪中解脱出来。  
“我也是，Potter，你除了是个暴躁的蠢货之外什么也不是。”  
好吧，那不是Harry所期待的回答。  
“什么！”  
“今天不宣告爱了？”  
“什么？” “白痴。”  
Harry怒火滔天。  
“你又在取笑我？！”  
“滚开，Potter，你的声音很烦人。”  
Harry再一次俯身，他的手在Voldemort面前握成拳头。  
“和我决斗！”他低吼，擦过苍白的下巴，做出暗示性地击打动作。  
冰冷的手指钢铁般抓住他的手腕。  
“和我决斗！”  
皮肤接触传来的冷意让Harry后背直冒凉气。  
Voldemort露出尖利的牙齿，做出一个讽刺的咧嘴笑。但仍然维持着沉默。  
“你不想看到我死掉的尸体吗！？看这，我还活着。”Harry唾沫星子乱飞，在后者愤怒的脸上留下一串口水印。  
“和我决斗！！！”他咆哮着，握紧第二只手准备出击。  
“哇哇哇！”  
Harry可怜的视力让他还没看到Voldemort做了什么就已经重重地被推了出去，撞上了背后的墙面，一阵痛感。  
“老天。”他呻吟着滑到地板上，双腿止不住地颤抖。他歇了口气，笨拙地站起来。他的左手无意识地揉着自己的后颈和肩膀。  
那混蛋哪来的这么大力？等会！他用了魔力！现在他十分危险。  
乌黑头发的青年巫师觉得比之前更糟了。不仅仅因为他刚刚的复仇失败了；连他未来的尝试都变得毫无胜算。  
“这就是你全部的本事了？”他挑衅道，黑魔王再一次坐在他那块石头之上，看起来毫无兴趣。  
Harry跌跌撞撞向前。  
“我在和你说话！”  
最终他收到了一个冷漠的苦笑。  
“你为什么不早点放弃，Potter？”  
Harry叛逆地抬起下巴，他的眼里一片明亮。  
“这就是你想要的是吧？你想看到我屈服！你想看到我被完全击倒，对吧！？现在让我说清楚！我永远不会放弃，记住了！我曾遇到比这更糟的情况，我也没有放弃！现在我更不会放弃！你不想帮我，好啊！你忍受不了我的存在？行啊！你想自己一个人？再好不过了！我也不需要你的帮助！”  
Harry的喉咙很是干痛，但和他现在的轻松相比，那都是值得的。是的，这简直比决斗还爽！  
Voldemort继续高高在上地怒视他，然后说：“你的声音实在很恼人，小子。”  
但是Harry忽略他，继续忙活他凿出的狭缝。他爬上湿漉漉的墙，抓着一块石头，在粗糙的墙体表面挖掘着。  
他不会放弃的，即使只为了看到Riddle失望的表情。  
他不会放弃！  
他不会放弃！  
不会！不会！永远不会！  
Harry喘口气休息，觉得缺氧头晕晕的。他的手指还没有痊愈，抓着石头的时候还很疼，但他不愿意放手。  
另一个人的出现打破了之前只有Harry厚重呼吸声的沉默  
“你的坚持出乎我意料，Potter。我得承认我很惊讶。”  
年轻男人的睁大眼睛，他转身面对闯入者。  
“你…你在这干什么？！”  
如果Harry能看到，Voldemort的表情相当狡猾。  
“我只是好奇。”  
他猫一样的眼睛仔细地注视着向裂缝下端汩汩而去的水流。  
“根本行不通。”他低低地说，但是Harry决定无视他，鉴于他早已大喊大叫过。  
“马上滚出去！这是我的缝！”  
“别蠢了，Potter。还有，不久之前你还邀请我到这。”  
“那是在你拒绝我的提议之前。”  
“如果我重新考虑了呢？”  
Harry皱眉。  
“不太可信，你为什么要那么做。”  
Voldemort向后靠在墙壁上，偏着头试着在这种深度的地下找到一个舒服的姿势。  
“很简单，小子。因为我知道，关于你，有一点我永远想不明白的特别之处，那就是你无可争辩的在各种情形下存活的能力——特别是那些对其他人来说是致命的情况。所以当那个活下来的男孩说这是一条出路，那么我又怎么能反驳他？尽管我深信这只是一个难看的自杀方法，但如果你可以以这个方法活下去，Potter，那么我也可以。”  
Harry眨眨眼。然后。这他妈又是怎么回事？  
“你…想说你愿意接受我的方法。”  
Voldemort嘲笑Harry不加掩饰的惊讶。  
“你的热情真是…富有传染力，Potter，希望你的运气也如此。”  
Harry终于意识到他张口结舌地看着他，但不知怎地却无法控制自己的惊讶。“你认真的？”他怀疑地问。  
黑魔王哼了一声，出于某种原因Harry觉得怎么会有人把这种喷鼻息声发得如此高雅。  
“当然了，小子。我们还有可供呼吸几小时的空气。尽管没有空气我还是可以存活得比你长得多，但那也不可能增加我获救的几率。所以假使你这么渴望被淹死，这不失是个好方法。”  
“也许你是错的。”Harry平静地说，愤怒的情绪已完全离他而去。他抬头看着Voldemort，仿佛这是他们的第一次见面。好吧，他没看到任何新鲜的东西；然而他可以感觉到他们之间的气氛产生了戏剧性的变化。他快速扫了一眼血红的双眼，然后Voldemort站直了把手掌放在冰冷的石块上。  
“你最好不要抱有太多虚假希望，男孩，并准备好洗人生中的最后一次澡。”

*****  
伦敦，国际魔法交流合作部。  
2000年12月19，夜渐深。

“你杀了她。”Draco低沉地说，从领袖进门开始他就避免正视他的脸。和上次他在罗马尼亚时一模一样，他看着女孩冰冷僵硬的尸体，脑海里只有他伙伴只剩一具空壳的记忆。在他还没从震惊中缓和过来之前他们就都死了。庆幸的是在他拥抱自己必死的命运之前，他得以说出自己的名字和自己为谁服务。那时领袖的态度骤然变了，尽管他几乎像畏惧黑魔王一样畏惧他的事实并没有发生改变。  
那安定的声音发出的轻笑中断了他的思绪。  
“所以，怎么了？我的男孩，你看起来似乎很困扰？你是个食死徒，不是吗？你的工作不是杀死尽可能多的麻瓜吗？”  
“不，不是。你这个吸血的怪物。”他盯着地板自言自语。  
眼角扫到一个快速移动的动作，但此时已来不及做出任何反击，领袖实在太快了。倏忽之间他已经在他身后，一只手抓过他的脖子，另一只手握住他拿着魔杖的手。轻柔的声音再一次开口，冰冷的气息使他的耳朵发痒。  
“你让我想起你可爱的蛇主人。我记得他有一次也这么叫我，可一旦我们联合你也会是我的仆人。你最好注意你的言辞。”  
Draco扭动着想逃脱他冰冷的束缚。  
“你在说什么？！”他更卖力地挣扎“放开我！”  
尖利的牙齿刮过他的后颈。  
“噢，是的，Draco，你的主人加入我不过是分分钟的事。他很快就会知道感谢我的态度。我会确保他这么做。”  
感觉到冰冷的牙口移到后颈血管处，Draco的双眼被恐惧浸润。  
“求求你...求求你，不要，不要这样做。”他软弱地呜咽。  
那人的轻笑已不再轻松；反而相当冰冷，寒意彻骨。  
“你并不是很勇敢，是吧？噢我年轻的巫师，你完全没意识到你是在诱惑我。”  
那张嘴又移到他的耳朵，把他完全吓呆了。他无法移动只能听着。  
“说实话，现在当一个吸血鬼还挺困难的，我觉得和麻瓜的血没意思了，就像水一样，也许能缓解饥渴，但却一点味道都没有，没有香气。巫师的血却完全不同。嗯，拿你来说，你的血有股甜牛奶的香气。也是种无趣的味道，但我觉得还是非常愉悦的，在喝了好几周麻瓜的血之后。”  
尖利的牙齿划破他耳垂的皮肤，冰冷的舌头舔过渗出的几滴水。Draco再也忍不住了，他觉得自己随时都会晕过去，尽管他是多么想保持清醒尝试逃跑。  
“但是黑魔王的血却十分惊艳，难以忘怀。品味那种能量和力量让我觉得活力十足。比火焰威士忌还美妙，他完全值得我的关注。”  
Draco不清楚自己的僵硬是由于恐惧还是惊讶。他手上和脖子上的束缚稍稍松开，他重重地倒下，无法自控地颤抖。几分钟过后他终于能平静地抽泣。  
“你...你...真的咬了他？”  
他脸上出现一片阴影。Draco害怕地抬头。一个吸血鬼怎么能投影！？  
“是的。你很惊讶吗？”  
这种冒犯，为什么黑魔王不杀了他！？  
“为什么你要告诉我？”他喘着气想站起来，但却不支地倒下。“你告诉我这些，他会杀了我的！”  
领袖向下半跪在他面前，看起来似乎很悲伤，他轻柔地爱抚Draco的脸。  
“噢，我觉得不会的，Draco。别怕，他需要你。一旦他知道我在这儿，他会需要任何能使他远离我的人。但那远远不够，我希望你能告诉他，告诉他我来带走他了。他会知道我什么意思的。”领袖起身的时候那两只蓝宝石的眼睛紧紧盯着他灰色的双眼。“当然我们得等到他奇迹般地现身。我知道那就是你来这想说的事，不管怎样。很明显他还失踪着，但他会回来的，我很确定。那可笑的男孩——Potter，对吧？——是不可能打败他的。所以一旦他回来了，把这个讯息带给他。在那之前，你可以随意呆在这里——而且你需要收集有关我的信息报告给他，不是吗？”  
Draco摇摇头理清思路，最终强迫自己站起来。他的耳朵疼痛异常，但那却不是他满脸泪水的原因。  
“你不是黑魔王希望我来谈判的对象。”他茫然地说：“你不是吸血鬼的王。”  
后者美丽的五官在微微的惊讶和失望中扭曲。  
“噢，男孩，我是。我是领袖，赫赫有名的领袖！”他大声地说，让自己的声音在房间里产生回声。“一定程度上，你也是对的。我的确不是黑魔王想要合作的那个人。我取代了他——在吸血鬼世界里这是很自然的。不要担心， 你会学会享受我的存在的。”  
Draco抓紧了手上的魔杖，杖尖对着他。  
“黑魔王会杀了你的。而我会因不反抗而被惩罚。神锋无影！”  
一时之间几件事同时发生。Draco终于从被吓呆的状态中完全清醒过来，记起领袖事实上有一根魔杖。那本是不可能的。吸血鬼不能使用魔杖，他们的魔力不应该和这些工具共用。领袖明显是个例外，因为他以难以置信的速度从袖子里掏出魔杖拦截了咒语，这又是一件不可能的事情。第三，他的魔杖指向他，施了一个只有巫师才能使用的咒语。他怎么做到的…？  
“钻心剜骨！”  
惊人的疼痛彻底吞噬了他，Draco彻底失去知觉。  
他不断地尖叫不断地尖叫，直到黑暗终于占领了他。

R & R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉更新晚了。最近比较忙。下一章将会有重大改变。你们会看到的。;-)


	5. 17. 英雄时刻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a late update. Instead of coming up with some snivelling apologies (Voldemort hates them anyway XD) I'm giving you an extra long chapter. (Oh and as usual, sorry for mistakes, I'm trying my best!)  
> 作者的话不太想翻了感觉傻傻的\\[•…•]/

17.英雄时刻

章前总结：  
Voldemort和他的军队打输了霍格沃茨保卫战而被迫逃离。Ginny死在战场上。两年之后Voldemort向Harry决斗，二人都渴望着向对方复仇。在Voldemort杀死男孩之前发生了一场意外，他们在一个地下洞穴里醒来，遗失了各自的魔杖。同时魔法部被有影响力的纯血家族所腐化，对麻种巫师逐渐增加的自由权愈发不满。最终魔法部部长Kingsley Shacklebolt被Dolores Umbridge所取代，从此开启了她的统治时代。Umbridge亲自挑选其顾问，其中有一位不愿透露身份，而被大家称为领袖。Dolores完全不清楚这个男人的底细，他有可能像黑魔王一样危险。Harry的朋友也有一堆事情要解决，他们得找到Harry，拯救他，而且他们必须找到方法阻止疑似和黑魔王勾结的Umbridge。而他们不知道Umbridge比他们早走了好几步，关于Harry和黑魔王她有自己的打算，但她的高级顾问（领袖）似乎并不像她想象中的那般可靠。  
警告：此章包含部分粗口（但并不是很多）

*****

一个瘦高的身影从湿湿的墙上滑下来，靠近一个蹲伏在潮湿角落里的年轻男人。  
“搞定了。”  
“什么？”Harry吸一口气，试着呼入剩下的一点氧气。  
“只剩最后一块，Potter。在水漫进来之前，只剩最后一块石头了。”  
黑发青年抬头，眼睛像是进了泥巴一样狂眨。他叹口气。他该说些什么呢？是的，Voldemort， 你是对的，没有任何逃出生天的可能。又或者，你说的很对，Riddle，我们会淹死在这里？他不可能说出那样的话来，他宁愿咬断自己的舌头。但最终他什么都不用说，沉默早已说明了一切。他们都知道会发生什么。  
“我清理了一个通向洞穴深处的隧道，如果水漫进来，我们还可以撤退。”  
Voldemort轻轻地哼了一声。  
“你真的认为那个洞穴会拯救我们？”  
“不。”Harry茫然地喃喃，耸了耸肩。在那种时刻，做什么都比干巴巴等着好——即使本该为一条宝贵的生命而奋斗。“只是已经这样做了。”  
黑魔王转头盯着Harry。他不喜欢他突然转变的消极态度。  
“奇怪，Potter，不知为何我竟期待你在死前会说些别的。像是‘只要邪恶和我一起消亡，我很荣幸一死’或是与你英雄光芒相匹配的一些类似的蠢话。”  
Harry虚弱地呼吸，并回以一个怒视。  
“不像你，我并不惧怕死亡…咳…咳…尽管…”  
Voldemort弯了弯不存在的眉毛。  
“尽管？”他问道。  
“我不想死！也许这就是我这么多年还和你战斗的原因。我只是单纯地想活着，即使你不断地摧毁我曾拥有的每一点小小的幸福快乐！”  
奇怪的是，Voldemort没有嘲笑他，也没有像之前任何情况下那样讥讽他。他们静静地站了一会儿，听着潺潺水声，然后Riddle说。  
“我想起我从没问过你最后的愿望。”  
Harry惊讶地眨眼。  
“你什么时候开始关心起即死之人，你的受害者的想法了？”  
他听到另一声轻轻的哼。  
“只对我最深名远扬的敌人。”一个轻声的回答，也许并不想让人听见，但Harry还是听到了。  
“噢，所以现在我是你最声名远扬的敌人了。不再是一个愚蠢的光凭运气存活下来的男孩了？”  
“你两者都是。”  
Harry仔细思考了一下，然后说。  
“先告诉我你的。”  
“什么？！”  
“告诉我你的愿望，Voldemort。因为就算不考虑你深信自己必死无疑这一点，你存活下来的几率也不比我大。”  
Harry听到Voldemort正不断靠近他的声响，但却拒绝看着他。  
“你的粗鲁无礼简直无法无天，Potter。”  
Harry点点头，揉着自己酸痛的手指。  
“但如果你坚持，有件事我想知道。”冰冷的声音再一次开口，这次更近了。  
Harry终于碰上他充满兴味的视线。在短暂的瞪眼比赛后Voldemort移开眼睛，轻声说。  
“告诉我在禁林里发生了什么，我知道你知道，男孩——但我却看不清真相。你是怎么在我的死咒下活下来的？你怎么能违抗每一个已知的魔法规则？”  
Harry说不清自己是不是对这个问题感到惊讶。Voldemort可以问任何事，但他却选择了这个。他显然坚信这是预言中他所不知晓的力量。最终，Harry理解Voldemort的好奇。谁知道呢，也许黑魔王是对的。预言所说的也许就是那片Voldemort无意识地送给只有一岁大的Harry的小小魂片。毫无疑问那种能探查黑魔王的思想并理解它的能力是很残酷的，但那也几乎让Harry赢了这场战争。几乎。  
黑发巫师甩甩头不再去想。预言这种东西太难以捉摸，难以说清你是否真正能理解，更何况，他已经不再是Voldemort的魂器，这也不再重要了。他找不到继续保守这个秘密的理由。  
“我本该想到你是不会告诉我答案的。”看到Harry不屑一顾的甩头动作，Voldemort冷冷地低语。  
没有立刻回复他，Harry反而抓起黑魔王的手并无视Riddle的抗议，他把他修长的手指按在自己的伤疤上。他的手好冷，湿漉漉的，他的手指都感受不到他皮肤上的冰冷了。看到敌人的脸，Harry撅了撅嘴。说Voldemort被震惊了还只是轻描淡写。  
“你在干什么！Potter？”他终于问出口，以一种上位者的口吻，成功地掩饰了他的惊愕。  
“我在告诉你答案。”Harry淡然地说。  
疑惑在Riddle的脸上一扫而过，紧接着被愤怒取代。他尝试着抽出自己的手指，但Harry丝毫不放松自己的手腕。  
“Potter，你他妈在干什么…？”  
“你没发现什么奇怪的吗？”Harry打断他。  
“现在不奇怪？”Voldemort嘶嘶道，他的眼里怒火熊熊燃烧。  
“我是说，我没有痛苦地尖叫，不是吗？”他反问，看到Riddle皱起眉头，他得意地笑了。“你觉得为什么我以前会那么痛苦？”他逼问，看到黑魔王努力想弄清这个谜团，他觉得非常愉悦。  
“我认为你在经受某些精神创伤。”Voldemort冷漠地说，但他的疑惑仍有些明显。“但那有什么联系？蠢货。”  
你是个天才，现在却是个傻蛋。Harry心里想，却大声说出另一段话。  
“不管你在想什么，你都是错的。我向你保证我的疼痛是生理上的，并且几乎让人难以忍受。那是种渴望从其自然存在中分裂出去的疼痛，渴望和它的同类团聚却从不被允许。我感觉到的是你的疼痛。”  
Voldemort呆住不动，但接着他迅速抽走自己的手。心底有个声音唠叨着他明白Potter在说些什么，但他拒绝——他完全拒绝去相信。  
“Potter…”  
“你从没意识到我是你的什么，对吧？”【我是你的优乐美】因为如果你知道，我确信你就不会那么想杀我了。”  
“给我解释清楚！”  
“我向你保证我从没违抗过任何魔法规则。那晚什么东西死了，但那不是我。Voldemort，那不是我！”  
“不…”  
“你怎么解释我知道你的魂器都藏在哪？你怎么解释我可以无视距离跑到你的脑子里去？还有我们之间奇怪的联结？你真的认为我是那么能耐的摄神取念大师吗？不是！Voldemort，我不是，而且我确信你知道这个，是你告诉我一切我需要知道的——或者更确切地说，是你那片藏在我脑子里该死的魂片说的！就是那片那晚你在禁林杀…”  
“够了！”  
Harry觉得自己的身体被提起来扔到石块上。背后撞击处传来一阵剧痛，一声不情愿的哀嚎从他唇齿间逃出。  
“说谎！”Voldemort再次厉声叫道，剧烈喘息着。他的魔力失控地涌出。  
Harry抬起下巴，像他对手一样沉重地喘气，想要维持他的镇静。  
“看着我，Voldemort。”抽气。“答案就在这里，看着我的眼睛。”又一次抽气。“你会明白我说的是实话。”  
修长的手指拽起他的领口，把他从地上揪起来，他只能用脚尖点地。他看着Voldemort咬牙切齿，看着他的怒火和一股想扭断他脖子的冲动，但在这些背后，他看到纯粹的害怕。Harry绝望地吸进最后一口气，然后结结巴巴地说。  
“你不知道…你对自己做了什么？你想…在权力这条路上走多远？显然在你杀了自己还没意识到之后。我…为你感到悲伤。”  
Voldemort又把他摔到墙上。  
“你怎么敢说出那种话，Potter！那是不可能的！我不可能…！”他因呼吸困难而噎到。  
他声音中的否认显然很痛苦很艰难。活该，混蛋，Harry在开口前想。  
“你不知道的事情你怎么能那么确定！？你的魂器被摧毁的时候你什么都没感觉到，不是吗？看起来像是你在灵魂魔法上不断挑战底线的代价，没人敢像你一样走得那么远。你怎么能确定哪些是可能的，哪些是不可能的？”  
过了好一会，当Harry挂在空中为氧气而挣扎，他终于发现抓着他领口的手渐渐松开了。最终，那双苍白的手完全放开了他。Voldemort蹒跚后退。有好一会他只能听见他们破碎的气息。  
“所以。”Voldemort终于开口。“你想说的是我无意间把你做成我的魂器，而我也…亲自毁了他。”他的声音是Harry听过的他发出的最接近破碎的声音。  
“是的，你终于懂了。我想这和预言中‘只有一个能活下来’那部分有关”他低声说，看到Riddle那样，他突然不太自在。  
Voldemort的右手做了个断断续续的动作，又重新坐倒在冰冷的石块上，仿佛在找失去的平衡。  
“如果这是真的，Potter，那么你不该说出来。”  
Harry觉得他的下巴都快掉了。“额…”他咕哝，看着Voldemort捏着他的鼻子——应该是本是鼻子所应该在的地方。  
“那么该你了。告诉我你想知道什么。”他的声音听起来非常空洞，很明显想忘掉几分钟前的事。  
“额…”Harry的嘴巴仍然没跟上他的思路。  
“我想知道很多事情，但现在看来好像都不是很重要。”他终于说了出来。“我真正的愿望是再次看到我的朋友。我想再直视阳光一次，我想看新千年的烟火，我还想…该死的我只想离开这里好吗！？”  
Harry看着那个黑色身影慢慢地转过半个头来冷笑着。  
“有意思。你好像希望我能实现你的愿望似的。”  
Harry慢慢地向前了一步。  
“你会吗？”也许现在不是挖苦他的最佳时刻，但Harry实在忍不住。  
“无礼的臭小子。”Voldemort回嘴。  
他们站着不动，看着彼此。尽管Harry只看到模糊不清的轮廓，但在后者脸上他没有看到任何恨意。他只看到了疑虑和决心。  
“好吧，我觉得时间到了。”Voldemort安静地说。  
Harry只是点点头，然后看着他的敌人娴熟地爬到墙上，接着他停了下来。  
“只是想让你知道，Potter，你有一件事是对的。”  
只有一件？Harry不由自主地想。  
“如果你告诉了我你是…我的魂器，我永远不会想杀了你。”然后他在狭缝中消失，然后Harry期待地向后靠在墙上。  
“不幸的是，即使我那时候知道，你我都知道我是不会告诉你的。”他喃喃自语，深吸一口气。  
然后他听到意料中的一声爆破，但他没有预料到的，或者说没有准备好面对的是暴风雨式的冷水从天而降，将他完全包围。在接下来的几秒里，照亮他们囚室的微弱亮光在令人窒息的冰冷黑暗中旋转消失。

*****

凤凰社秘密根据地之一  
伦敦格里莫广场12号  
Ron睡不着。他花了两小时时间盯着天花板，想得太使劲脑壳子都疼。起初他希望Hermione会和他像往常一样一起讨论明天的计划，但后来他意识到她仍在尝试着翻译领袖屋里的那封信。噢，昨天的那次夜间探险实在太讨厌了，即使醒着都能给人带来噩梦，他把自己的头往枕头上重重一扔，强迫自己忘掉那副神秘人的画像。  
最近发生了太多奇怪的可怕的事情，让人甚至无法理解。Hermione说有些重要的事情正在发生；问题是没人知道是什么事，即使是凤凰社在魔法部工作的卧底都不知道。Umbridge的新政策再一次打压麻种巫师，没有哪个凤凰社成员想参与这种事。有趣的是，如果麻瓜真这么肮脏，他们现在又在魔法部里干嘛？昨天他爸告诉他他从没见过魔法部里有这么多麻瓜。Umbridge需要并享受他们的陪伴这种想法听起来太可笑了。不，她不想他们在那。据他爸所说，那些人应领袖的要求而来。这个诡异的家伙究竟是谁？他又怎么成了Umbridge的最高顾问了？  
梅林啊，Ron的头疼得快爆炸了，但让他感觉更糟的是他还是一名魔法部雇员——一名替补奥罗——而这个事实让他觉得恶心。他得为敌人工作，如果他们需要他效劳。已经无路可退；他只能这么做。凤凰社最后一次会议已经讨论了其必要性，他们都同意了（除了他自己）越多的自己人待在魔法部越好。当那个名字都不能提的人想东山再起的时候，凤凰社得控制住局面。  
Ron再一次枕下去。  
当然这些思绪最终都跑向Harry。他最好的朋友在哪？他要怎么做才能帮到他？他怎么能躺在床上想这些有的没的，而他的好伙伴也许被俘受折磨？是啊，Ron还十分确信Harry还没死。神秘人不可能隐藏Harry已死的消息。但出去搜寻他只会显得更绝望，尽管他不知道究竟在哪。  
好吧，至少Hermione正在忙活着寻找线索。Ron不曾怀疑她会成功，在那之前他只能等待。  
脚后跟上有东西痒痒的。  
Ron立即从床上起身，看向黑暗。  
又一个小小的动静，但这一次它动了动他的脚踝。Ron猛地向后。  
“Hermione，是你吗？”  
一片寂静。  
“这不好玩！”  
Ron期待着看到他女朋友茂密的头发和她温柔的微笑，但房间里似乎没有其他人。不久Ron几乎要相信他只是出现了幻觉。他躺倒在枕头上却一下子跳了起来，因为有像鳞片一样的东西扫过他的腿。  
“Hermione！你在干嘛！停下！我现在没心情！”  
没有回答。  
“我已经受够了。”他出乎意料地闷气低吼，然后抓起在床头柜的魔杖。  
“荧光闪烁。”  
一道灰蓝色的光照亮这间昏暗的小屋。  
Ron抓住床罩一抖。  
“抓住你了！”  
而他所见的几乎让他无法呼吸。  
你得知道Ron Weasley并不是个胆小鬼。是的，他会害怕，但是他知道怎么处理恐惧。他本想着会是Hermione，尽管扯扯他的脚趾和腿不是她的风格，他可以接受不是她这一事实，他也可以处理George的玩笑，毕竟他会认为半夜吵醒他是最好玩的事。梅林啊，他也可以忍受床单上的一只老鼠。但是他不能忍受的是一只骇人的巨蛇，毫无疑问大得足以吞了他，还在他脚上盘起来，仿佛这是它的日常活动。  
Ron没想过自己竟会发出如此娘气的尖叫。

*****

伦敦魔法部  
2000年12月20日，4:00 A.M.  
领袖相当生气，今晚绝不是个宜人的夜晚。几分钟前他发现自己住宅里有不速之客，并且玷污了他的私人物品。他们甚至偷了几封他的私人信件！他还可以闻到他们的存在——凡人的气息，凡人的血液。该死的巫师，他们的气味老骚动着他的鼻子，让他分泌唾液并挑战他的自制力。如果他们被当场抓住，他们会希望自己从未出生。吸干他们脖子，肢解他们的想法让他充满趣味地走到门厅，直到他得出结论也许他们最终逃走了会更好。谋杀他们极有可能会让她在甜腻腻的Dolores面前失去优势。他舔着自己的唇得意地笑起来。哈，幸好他对她的血不来电。闻起来太甜了，这让他能在她的存在下相对轻松地活动（尽管鼻夹也挺有用的）。现在他得跟她谈谈魔法部的安保问题了。  
他在走廊末端向右拐，走向一个升降梯。他怀疑Umbridge还在她办公室里，从昨天晚上开始就在那，不情愿地拒绝被打扰。但是今晚他决定打扰一下她，即使她不喜欢。他们之间有个协议，而他绝不能忍受被忽视。他想让一些事情维持秘密状态，比如在地下室关押几百个麻瓜来喂养繁殖他的小小军队。当然啦，这些事情Dolores也不必知道，他坏笑。  
“Dragomir!”  
领袖停下了脚步，惊讶地盯着一面空荡荡的墙。分秒之间他转过身，翻滚着疯狂的怒火。  
“我需要重申多少遍，Leontina！？我认为我清楚地告诉过你不要再叫我的名字！更别在这里！这里不安全！”他慌张地说，不自觉地说起罗马尼亚语。  
眨眼之间她已站在他面前，面带微笑。  
“没人听到我们的谈话。”  
领袖抽出魔杖，接着她确信的神情从脸上消失了。  
“现在呢？”  
她低头，但是并没有鞠躬到底。  
“接受我的道歉，枢机大人。”她轻声说，并让自己乌黑的头发遮住自己秀丽的脸。他冰冷的手指捏住她的下巴并强迫她看向自己蓝色的眼睛。  
“为什么你还是像对小孩一样对我？你让我恶心！”他愤恨地说。  
“但你是我的小孩，我的爱，我让你成为我们之中的一员。”她微笑并伸手触碰他的脸。  
“那已经是三百五十四年前了！你能不能消停点！？”  
他推开她讥笑道。  
“我还是爱你。”她恳求地低语。  
“Leontina，你知道我对你并没有感觉。我们讨论过很多次了。我解释过我为什么成为一个吸血鬼。我只对权力感兴趣，而你帮助我得到了它。我很感激，但只是感激。别期待还有别的！”  
“我知道你不爱我。你对另一个人有感觉。”  
尽管她尽力使自己的面无表情，但是她破碎的声音背叛了她。而领袖只是诡秘地笑着看向别处。  
“胡说八道！”  
“是吗？那伏地魔呢？”她冰冷地追问。  
他转身迎上她巧克力色的毫无温度的双眼。  
“他怎么了？”  
“你垂涎他的血多久了——四十年？”她继续追问。  
“三十八年，但是让我提醒你，这不关你的事。”  
“你对他着迷，但是他只想着杀了你！”她慌乱说着并抓起他的手臂，但他立马抽手离开。“为什么你非要这样，为什么你非得猎食最危险的巫师，如果他敢伤你，我保证我……”  
“别傻了！他还会伤得了我！更何况，我以为我说过这不关你的事！我们的谈话到此为止。”他愤怒地说，走入升降梯，在她面前甩上门。

*****  
与此同时，洞穴内

Harry从没想过自己就要死了。成为Voldemort首要敌人的生活使他不能总想着死亡，甚至都不应该想到死。看在他神智正常的份上，请给他第二次机会吧。但是现在Harry正被水流拽进洞穴深处，太冷了太痛苦了，他想不到其他事情。当他的肢体绝望地与激流斗争的时候，他的脑海里满是父母死于绿光之下的恐怖画面。在他的意识深处，他深信自己会像他们一样死去，第三次也是最后一次，被同样的无形的列车带走。这次不会有母亲的牺牲，也不会有Voldemort的魂片拯救他。  
但是他错了。很显然，他的死亡不是那样发生的。命运还是死神，他们中其中一个肯定很恨他，才让他不能像在禁林里实践过的那样轻松死去，不能，他的死得有一堆长长的冰冷的尖刀撕裂他的身体，痉挛至瓦解。他得经受自己的生命缓慢离他而去。他记得这些，是的，他沉入黑湖里寻找格兰芬多宝剑的时候他经历过同样的痛苦。可是这时没有Ron前来拯救他，他必须自己一个人获救。  
他的肺快着火了，催促他需要氧气，但他仍然在淹没，缺少亮光让定位变得无比困难。本能地，他向上游，强迫自己的身体继续憋几秒钟气。当他觉得自己的肺要炸了的时候，突然有了光。非常微弱；尽管如此这帮助他看到了自己离水平面只有一英尺之遥。随着双腿最后一蹬，他浮出水面大口喘气，咳着从嘴里呛出水来。突然冰冷的手指抓住了他的衣领，就像上一次那样。  
Harry眨眼，并意识到了几件事。第一，他的头距离顶部只有不到三英尺。第二，水仍然在不断地漫进来，让这段距离越来越短。第三，Voldemort还抓着他并对他说话。他强迫自己忽略生理上的不适以便专注于Voldemort想告诉他的事情。咄咄逼人的水流让这变得几乎不可能。  
“你怎么花了这么长时间，Potter！？”  
好吧，现在他知道了。  
“享受我的冷水澡！”他大声回答，接着立马呛了点水，另一波水流从身后袭来。Harry觉得他听到了像是“啧，臭小子！”的回答，但他不是很确定。“我们怎么逃到外面去？！”他再一次开口，因为距离已经缩短成两英尺了。“你为什么问我？！这不是你的主意吗，小子？！”  
Voldemort冰冷的声音在噪声中显得破碎。  
“恐怕不是个最好的主意。”他小小声地说，但是黑魔王超凡的听力并没有错过。  
“很显然！”他吼回来。  
只剩一英尺。Harry已经无法让自己的整个头都保持在水面上。他开始紧张。  
“听着小子，也许有个办法。”他又听到了那个冰冷的声音。Voldemort把他拉近他。  
“什么？”Harry突然在希望中振作了起来。  
“我并不是完全确定。但有可能我开的开口足够宽敞可以让我们游过去。可是，目前有两个问题。第一，我们得等到洞穴完全被水流充满，这样我们才不至于逆流而上。”  
“我觉得我们不会等很久。”Harry打断他，他把头往后仰让自己的嘴在水面之上。  
“第二。”Voldemort无视他的插嘴继续：“我无法保证，在我们之上不会是另一个漂浮的洞穴。”  
“我选择试一试。”Harry吸口气，抓住Voldemort的肩膀作支撑。黑魔王松开他的领子，把手放在顶上保护自己的头。只剩几寸的距离。  
“我先游，跟着我。”那是他说的最后一句话。他们交换了紧张的视线，Harry咬着下唇让自己不要颤抖，他马上把寒冷视为最厌恶的东西。  
当一点空气都不剩的时候，他们把头上扬张嘴吸入最后一口气。  
Harry看着Voldemort潜下去，强迫自己控制好担忧的情绪。跟着他，他命令自己。他别无选择。这个洞穴，这个这几天来成为他们非自愿的家的地方，已经被水完全淹没。离开是最好的选择。  
Harry也向下潜；眼睛跟着黑魔王，他神奇地做到了留了一道光给Harry让他跟着。Harry照做。他更用力地咬着下唇，并强制使自己僵硬的四肢移动起来以便跟着他。不久他们就到了狭缝入口，正在洞穴的底部，现在他们向上游。水还在流，但可以承受逆着向上。随着狭缝变得窄小，他们的速度慢了下来。  
怎么了？Harry觉得他们几乎停下来了。喉咙和肺几乎又要开始燃烧了。冰冷之中他觉得晕晕乎乎，缺氧的感觉。  
不要惊慌！他提醒自己。他成功控制住自己的害怕，直到Voldemort完全停了下来。  
他妈他到底在做什么？！Harry生气地想，并把拳头砸向前面那只伸长的腿。Voldemort踢了回去，差一点踢中Harry的脸。终于他动了，起初非常缓慢，但越来越快，最终他突然消失了。  
等会——消失了？惊讶镇压了Harry想吸气的冲动，他踢了踢脚直到来到之前阻碍Voldemort前进的地方。他看到那个通道最狭窄的部分，那是黑魔王用手打开的一个小缝隙，非常小。恐慌再次对着他全力出击。Harry无法理解Voldemort是怎么挤进这个小小的缝里的，但是他做到了，显然和Voldemort像个行走的尸骨架有关。但是Harry不够瘦小，他永远不能……  
现在一切都清楚了。如果他不是那么绝望的话，他现在几乎要笑出来了。这就是Riddle的小算盘，当然啦，他把狭缝开得只够他一个人通过。一个非常聪明非常斯莱特林的甩开他的做法。Harry早应该想到会这样；他不该这么惊讶。他比谁都清楚黑魔王的杀戮倾向。无止境的折磨，却不见血。Harry有过无数的亲身经历。  
需要呼吸的渴求变得几乎难以忍受。Harry失去了全部的常识，把自己往裂缝里挤，很快就发现了只有他的头和右手臂可以通过。他的手指无望地伸向逐渐消失的亮光。  
就这样了。我要死了。意识到这一点的恐惧让他无法忍住一声尖叫，但这仅让他失去了大部分在肺里本就没多少的氧气。他扭动着；尽最大可能弯曲自己的肢体，做着无望的尝试，去通过那个狭缝。现在他被完全卡住了，不能后退，也不能继续向前。他感觉到石头正在撕裂他的身体，可是在精神上却没有丝毫痛苦。眩晕感呈几何系数增长。  
最终Voldemort赢了。我输了，Ron，Hermione，对不起。原谅我，我爱你们……  
慢慢地他向后仰着头，张开眼睛和嘴巴，再也憋不住气了。接着他看到了。他的思绪变得空白，他已经失去了思考的能力。从那个黑影的鲜明棱角和流畅动作来看，Harry猜那估计就是最终来收割他的死神了。突然的一束光包裹了他，尽管他觉得很冷很痛苦，他再也不害怕了。一张极度苍白的脸与他的平齐，薄唇覆盖在他的之上。  
没错，肯定是死神，看到血红色眼睛的那一刻他这么想到，而他慢慢地闭上了双眼。  
“吸气！你个白痴！”  
那正是他的身体所需要的一股冲动。他反射性地吸气，感受到一股温暖的气流进入他的肺部。在强烈的快感和解脱下他的身体几乎要疼痛起来。Harry紧紧闭上眼再吸了一口气，又一口。接着他像是刚跑完马拉松一样不断喘气。渐渐地，他开始回忆起来。  
在水下我是怎么呼吸的？  
他睁开双眼，在惊吓中尖叫。  
Voldemort。Voldemort的脸距离他的就一寸之遥。Voldemort为了他回来了。这他妈……？  
“你确定你真的想成为一名奥罗，Potter？尽管你都记不住最基本的头泡魔法？”  
Harry没有精力也没有多余的脑细胞来觉得自己受到了侮辱。他只是大力呼气，接着他意识到他的嘴和鼻子正在Voldemort的私人气泡里。  
“我……我……”他张口结舌。  
“为……为什么，Tom?”  
“深呼吸，小子。”Voldemort回嘴，Harry听话照做。然后他的手放开男孩的脸（Harry之前都没有意识到Voldemort捧着他的脸）转身游走。  
恐惧又一次向Harry袭来。  
他要把我扔在这里淹死吗？他只是回来看看我是不是无望地被困在这？他游回来只是为了确保我死在这？是的，听起来非常像他。头泡魔法……快点！我必须想起来！该死的我的大脑已经过载了！  
某些东西扭了。Harry想着多半是在裂缝中挣扎过的后背，但紧接着他开始想起他可以移动了，现在他的半个胸口都差不多过去了。最终他知道了为什么，Voldemort的手正触摸着狭缝的边缘，一路打破砾石。就是那个时候Harry觉得自己的脑子有点转不过来，他的眼睛出于惊讶睁得难以置信的大。  
他妈这个混蛋在做什么？！他在试着救我吗？！为什么？！  
Harry把另一只手臂伸出来，尝试抓住Voldemort长袍的下摆，可那衣服褶边像蛇一样从他指尖滑走。突然Voldemort停下来，粗略地看了一眼困惑的年轻巫师，接着迅速游到了水面。  
不！  
Harry不敢相信。他差这么点就可以离开这个死亡陷阱，而现在黑魔王要把他留在这里。Harry不甘心就这样放弃；他只需要再把自己的屁股从束缚中挣脱出来，他就自由了。幸好他是个苗条的年轻人，做到这一点几乎不怎么费劲。尽管硬挤过去的时候，他还是感觉到了自己的牛仔裤和皮肤被划破了好几道。终于他的腿也过去了，他一秒都不耽误，立马向上游。一点都不轻松，因为他的手臂和腿更像是木头而非灵活的手脚。他已经感受不到寒冷了；他的身体已经放弃维持正常体温。当他逐渐靠近水面的时候，只有三件事情支撑着他的呼吸。第一，肺里的灼烧感（当肺部在燃烧的时候他几乎不可能被冻死对吧？）第二，他血管里肯定得有肾上腺素以维持血液的流动。第三则是他脑海里那个炽热地要烧焦的疑问。  
为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！  
他知道自己在得到答案之前不可以躺下。他必须得知道Voldemort为什么试着救他。目前没有任何事情比这个更重要，连死亡都不重要了。  
浮出水面的那一刻他大喊一声，深吸了一口寒冷的空气。痛苦和欢愉一并出现，一旦他可以开口说话，他大声尖叫。  
“Voldemort！”  
他看了看四周，什么都没看到。他闭着眼朝着不确定的方向游。  
“你在哪，混蛋！？”  
他踢到某个坚硬的东西，游到跟前，却是块石头。  
“Voldemort！”他浮出水面再次大喊。  
一片寂静。只有他脑海里恼人的声音一直重复着那个终极问题。  
为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！为什么？！  
Harry气喘吁吁。  
“混蛋，你就躲着吧。迟早我会找到你，然后你就得回答我！”

R&R


	6. 18.里德尔的故事

18\. 里德尔的故事

 

南英格兰，石灰岩采石场附近。

2000年12月20，5:00 A.M.

 

“Voldemort！”

Harry的喉咙因为叫喊着他救命恩人的名字而早已发哑。不过几分钟而已他觉得自己像是几百年一样坐在酷寒冰冷的石头上，牙齿颤抖着。他甚至都不尝试去忍住颤抖。他知道坚持不了多久了，他的四肢都已失去知觉变得麻木。心不规律地跳着，似乎在绝望地最后一次尝试温暖肢体。

“天杀的！回答我！你还没淹死吧，是吧？”

但是黑魔王并没有回答，Harry顿时觉得体内有某个已经消失很久的想法又重新燃起，让他备受煎熬。是胸口那个小小怪兽吗？他很确定Ginny被死咒击中的时候那种感觉随之死去。黑发男孩让那股愤怒淹没自己。为什么他会那样想？为什么他会担心杀死自己父母的凶手还活着吗？为什么他胸口的小怪兽对任何人都这样反应？！他多想把它从喉咙里扯出来徒手掐死它。

Harry咳嗽着似乎想压抑自己的抽泣。黑魔王带给他的这种感觉太骇人了。为什么那么混蛋要回来救他？根本说不通。他只想知道答案，那肯定就是这一切羞辱和厌恶情绪的解决办法。

他叹口气让膝盖靠近身体，以便获取些许温度。

“Potter。”

一只瘦削的手突然抓住他的肩膀。

如果不是那个死气沉沉的声音叫着他的名字他可能会惊声尖叫。但当他转身“Riddle？”他嘟哝，伸出手想获得什么，但那个男人在他臂长之外。

“不许再叫……那个……名字，臭小子！”

如果Voldemort是想威胁Harry的话，显然他失败了。年轻巫师现在根本不怕他。他正面临着更急切的问题，例如：一，他体内的小怪兽为Voldemort还活着这一事实欢呼雀跃着；二，黑魔王身边不再有光说明了他有多虚弱无力；三，他应该怎么问出那个还在不断折磨着他的终极问题。最终他鼓起勇气说。

“我们成功了。我们成功出来了，而这都是因为你……”

Harry没有机会说完。他未出口的感谢被一个砸到在肩膀上的消瘦身躯打断，Harry痛苦地叫出声。

“嘿！嗷！很痛！看着点你在干什么！”他在黑色潮湿的长袍下大声抱怨。

“闭上嘴，抱着我。”他听到耳旁一个冰冷的嘶嘶声

“什么！？”感觉到有个冷冷的手蛇一样缩在自己胸前和膝盖里吸取仅剩的残余温度，他马上抗议道。

“我说抱着我！”

冰冷的爪子抓进他的肌肉里。

“你脑子进水了还是怎样？！我们不是敌人吗？我那样做过一次并不代表……”

“Potter！”Voldemort又一次打断他。是年长男人声音里的绝望阻止了他的反对。Harry处于两难之中，他最不想做的事情就是帮助黑魔王，但是目前他所欠的命债让他不能拒绝帮助他。

他认输地叹叹气。

“好吧，靠近点。我知道你快冻死了。”

黑魔王一秒都没有犹豫。在短暂的关于姿势问题的争吵（最终可笑地以Harry环抱Voldemort结束），和几次烘干他们的长袍的失败尝试后（最终Harry想要回他的毛衣但是Voldemort不肯还，尽管毛衣已经湿透了），他们闭上了嘴。Harry觉得自己的尴尬随着沉默不断增长。在差不多半个小时里他觉得自己羞愧得冻僵了的脸颊都开始在害羞中变得带着一丝粉红。就在那时他再也忍不住了。

“我可以问一个问题吗？”他尽可能礼貌地问道，考虑到他在和Voldemort说话。

Riddle肯定注意到了，因为他僵硬了一下然后微微抬起头，在那之前，他的头都歇在Harry的右肩膀上。他保持着沉默，年轻男人不知道那是故意的还是因为无话可说。

“我在想着……”Harry开口，但是暂停了一下紧张地清清嗓子。这就对了。最终他还是要问出口。心烦意乱。

“说，Potter。”他听到期待中的那声鼓励。

“你为什么回来救我？”他快速把话结巴完，以免他突然又改变主意。

Voldemort迟疑了一会，接着安静地吐了口气。那是Harry收到的唯一反应，只激发了他更多的问题。

“你可以让我死去。我……我不懂。除了我的死亡你还想要什么！”

沉默迅速地让他变得焦躁。Harry希望自己能有办法让黑魔王开口。幸运的是，在他能想起任何激烈的手段之前，他听到了Voldemort冰冷的声音低声回答了他。

“除了杀了你，我的确想得到其他东西。”

Harry的下巴实打实地掉了一地。他没听错吗？之前从没想过，Voldemort会想要除了他的死尸之外的东西并且——上帝保佑——他竟然还承认了。

“额……额……那倒是挺有趣的……我可以问问是什么吗？”

这真的是我的声音吗？Harry听到自己沙哑的声音时突然想。

他本以为Voldemort会拒绝回答他，收到一声反驳的时候他相当惊讶。

“脑子里别装那些奇怪的想法，臭小子！我恨你而且我想让你去死！我救你只因为我想活下去！就这么简单，笨蛋！我为何还得费心跟你解释这么明显的事情？”

“嘿！”Harry回嘴，觉得自己被无端冒犯了。“这根本解释不了任何事！”

“白痴！”Voldemort发怒，明显为自己能和那个粗鲁无礼的混蛋争吵发泄怒火这一事实而愉悦。

“动动你的脑子。Potter！你真的认为如果没有你的体温我能活下来吗！不能！我可以眼睁睁看着你淹死，但是我也会死！我会被冷死！我有其他的选择，所以我决定几分钟的胜利并不值得付出我的生命！至于是不是个好的选择，我还不知道呢！”

Harry需要一分钟来重启自己因惊吓过度停跳的心脏。Voldemort肯定是病得不轻才会把这些都说出口。又或者他想通过字里行间告诉他些什么，一些他不想明白说出口的话，但Harry缺乏理解力让Voldemort再一次开口。

“我并不是在救你，Harry，我在自救。也许听起来很可笑，但你相当擅长帮我保命；不管是作为一个魂器还是一个热水袋。”

年轻男人无视他的讥笑，慢慢地点了点头。他被教育了好多年如何去理解这个男人，而现在正是运用这些知识的完美时机。“你肯定料到了我不会拒绝帮助你，如果你救了我的话。”

“你终于理解了。”Voldemort恶意地低语。

“你说的没错。”Harry低声说，收到一个点头的回复。

“但我不管。”

“什么！”Voldemort厉声，他的爪子将Harry破碎肮脏的衣服抓得更紧。

“我不管你是出于什么原因救了我。事实是，你救了我。”Harry说，胸口的小怪兽非常开心。当他听到黑魔王怀疑慌张的嘶声时觉得更开心了。

“你是想让我对你发火吗，Potter？如果你是这么想的话，你的确很成功地做到了。”

出乎意料地说，Harry只是摇摇头。

“不是，我只是想谢谢你，我说真的。”

Voldemort瞪着男孩，他红色的双眼在Harry的太阳穴上都快烧出一个洞了，莫名期盼着男孩会笑着尖叫道：“你上当了！”

当什么都没有发生的时候，他用混杂着厌恶和挫败的口吻吼道。

“Potter…我真的老早就该把你杀了。”

 

*****

伦敦，魔法部

2000年12月20号

叩叩叩。

Dolores Umbridge转了转她粉红色的扶手椅，不悦地看着门口。谁会无视她亲自下达的命令？难道她没有说清楚直到午餐时间不许打扰？

她粗壮的手指有意识地抚摸手掌上光滑的那根木条。

“请进。”她喊了一声，并小心地把长老魔杖藏到长袍下摆。从采石场回来之后她一直在用这个新玩具来练习魔法，至于Potter和神秘人就一起烂在地底下吧。

门铰咔吱一声开了，一个高大带着头罩的身影走进了她的办公室。

“是你。”她哑口，嘴唇紧张地颤抖，接着她甜腻腻地开口。

“早上好，领袖。”

那人无声地点头。

“用茶吗？”她问道，并从黄金茶托中拿起一杯。她注意到他脸上唯一可见的嘴唇和下巴露出一个厌恶的神情。

“不用，谢谢。”他彬彬有礼地回答。

她诡秘地笑，小啜了口温暖的薄荷茶，然后用虚伪的甜腻腻地声音说道。

“我可以为你做些什么呢，我的朋友？您经常这么早就开始工作吗？”

“有件很紧急的事情，需要立刻解决。”他直接略过繁文缛节，向前一步，迫使她上漆的桌子微微倾斜。

Dolores抿着唇。这位最高顾问身上总有种令人畏惧的气势，而她至今还搞不明白是为什么。他的存在总带来一股寒意，让她后背发痒。她一点都不喜欢有人能对她施加这样的影响。

“请坐。”她像鸟一样叽喳道，露出了她蜜糖般的微笑。

轮到他露出一个得意的笑容并优雅地滑入在她正对面的舒服的扶手椅（当然还是可怕的粉红色）。Umbridge保持沉默，礼貌地等他开口。她假装自己很放松，但双唇紧闭而产生的笔直线条暴露了她的紧张。

“我并不想浪费您宝贵的时间，部长。”他宜人地开口，双手绕在胸前。“我相信我们可以迅速地解决这个问题。”

“我同样也这么希望，那么，是什么事情？”

领袖慢慢地抚平他看起来十分古老的长袍上的褶皱，用低沉的声音说道。

“我没想到魔法部竟然有小偷，Dolores。”

Umbridge终于全身心地开始关注他所讲的话。

“小偷？”她怀疑地问。真是个令人可耻的指责。只有傲罗才有闯入私人宅邸的直接权限，也就是说他在暗示魔法部有人偷了他东西。

“是的，一分非常重要的文件从我的公寓中消失了。我几乎不能表达那使我多么气愤。不过我很确定我的人能解决这种事，但我觉得有必要向你报告这种行为。我的下属当然比较希望傲罗在进行审讯调查前能提前告知。

这显然是Dolores憎恶的几个情况之一。他不顾自己是否准许就做决定，仅仅只是事后告知她的行事方式仿佛在警示她除了同意没有其他选择了。

“领袖，我保证我可以处理好这个棘手的问题。没必要牵扯到您的手下。”她愤恨地说道。有意营造的松软甜蜜的虚假面具正逐渐瓦解。

“他们已经介入了，我也是。”他开口，无视她明显的不满。

就在那时，Dolores觉得自己已经跨过了忍耐力的边界，她正准备从扶手椅中坐起来，大声声明自己绝不会容忍被这样对待，门再一次打开了。这实在是太过分了。又一位不速之客闯入她的办公室，他甚至都不费心敲门又或者自我介绍一番！Dolores张嘴愤怒地大喊，却一瞬间失去了呼吸，连同面上的血色。

一个穿着黑色长袍的苍白的年轻人一言不发大步跨向她的书桌。他在领袖旁边停了下来，那一刻领袖看起来像是被激怒了。尽管Umbridge可以从他的表情确定这一情绪，但这明显的气场变化也太过戏剧性了。她并没有太注意她的顾问，反而她的视线被这位皮肤灰白五官突出的金发男子所占据。是Draco Malfoy。

一个食死徒。

一个食死徒出现在她的办公室里，冷静舒适地好像他的出现是个日常存在。

也许领袖是对的，安保问题很严峻。她惊讶地僵住了，却是件好事，因为如果她没震惊不语的话恐怕会错过他说的话。

“我有条来自小姐的信息，先生。”

领袖的手抽搐着。

“Leontina。”在耐人寻味的停顿之后他低声吼叫。“她叫你来这的？为了小小的报复她真是什么都做得出来。”

当他注意到Umbridge从恍惚中清醒并用魔杖指着他时，Draco心不在焉地犹疑不决。

“这是怎么了？！发生了什么！？为什么一个食死徒会在这？！傲罗在哪里！？这也是你的手下吗！领袖？！”

年轻巫师无视女人的大喊大叫，径直对头罩男人说话。

“小姐说她知道小偷是谁。”

领袖无视他。而且，他对Dolores也不予理睬，而那明显需要强大的神经。他似乎对某个视野内的物品更感兴趣。Umbridge终于意识到了，她突然闭嘴并瞪视着两人。领袖缓慢地从椅子上起身，周身被一股严肃的沉默所环绕。

“有关小偷的信息可以等会，Draco。这里有更……迫切的事情需要解决。你可以走了。哦，告诉Leontina我会让她付出代价。”

年轻的Malfoy似乎很不习惯被人支使来支使去。然而能远离领袖身边让他非常高兴。不管他和Umbridge之间将要有什么样的争执都不是他的麻烦。他转向大步离开办公室，丝毫不往后看。

此时Umbridge把魔杖对着高大带着头罩的身影，可他完全是处变不惊，几乎要被她笨拙的在魔杖上紧抓又松开的手指所逗乐。

“真是个好魔杖。”他轻笑。

Dolores觉得领口起了冷汗，他斜睨她的目光让她膝盖发软。不管怎样，她开始严肃地思考是否要叫警卫。

“告诉我，领袖，你经常和食死徒厮混在一块吗？”她尽力地维持自己的平静和甜蜜的嗓音，但她想引开他注意力的尝试失败了。他继续炽热地看着她，她立刻想把魔杖藏起来，再也别给他看，但那又会让她失去自卫能力，这后果可是她无法承受的。

“我见过这个杰作。”他突然开口，他的眼睛肯定一秒都没离开过它手掌上的那东西。

“我曾使用过一次，非常愉悦……很久之前了。我闭着眼睛都能认出它。那是长老魔杖，也叫作命运魔杖”他的声音变得更加冰冷，仍保持着丝绸般的音质。“据我所知，它目前的主人是Harry Potter。但是所有者——长老魔杖的保管者是……Lord Voldemort，而不是其他的什么人。”

“你……你刚刚说了他的名字！”Umbridge带着震惊和厌恶慌张地说，暂时忘记了害怕。

领袖挺挺肩膀，俯身瞪着面前的女人。他浑身被一股冰冷的怒意环绕。

“告诉我，Dolores。”他用一种柔和却危险的声音继续说道：“你难道没有什么要告诉我的吗？我很好奇你是怎么拿到这个宝贝的。也许你经常和黑魔王做交易。让我想想——他肯定觉得你的魔杖比这个有趣多了。”他的声音带着十足的挖苦和威胁。

除了星星点点的白色雀斑，Umbridge的大饼脸变得紫红，她的小眼睛从眼窝里凸起。带着头罩的男人似乎对她下了什么诅咒。“但我懂。”他音色不变地继续：“有时候连Voldemort也会出售一些让人难以拒绝的商品。你愿意帮我和他安排一个会面吗？整天只能看到他的食死徒我有点厌烦了。”

“你……你怎么敢？！”她厉声尖叫，终于从椅子上跳开，不停地跺着脚，但那一点作用都没有。“我会叫傲罗把你关起来，一直到你剩下的凄惨的生命结束！”

他丝毫没有受到威胁。

“啊，Dolores。你什么都不懂。承认吧。”他轻柔地说，空气瞬间凝固了：“你忘记了是我救了你吗？我得直接控制大半威森加摩法庭的陪审员才实现了这个目标，你清楚这点吗？你不会想成为我的敌人的；不然你可能会发现自己突然又被关进阿兹卡班，一直到你剩下的凄惨的生命结束。”

Umbridge永远都不会承认，但此时她从未有过地害怕他。

“Lord Voldemort在哪？”领袖发问的方式让她拿着长老魔杖的手不住地颤抖。

“他死了！”她破口而出，呼吸卡在喉咙里。“我确信他死了！”

“他在哪？”

尽管他的声音保持着冷静，她觉察到在他黑色的头罩后，愤怒的海军蓝色瞳孔中闪现出一丝短暂的微光。

“我不会告诉你的！”她嘶哑地大叫。她握着长老魔杖的手完全被汗湿了，而她的手肘左右摇晃着。他毫无笑意地轻笑着，不加警告地靠近她，她一时慌了，念出了最先想起来的一句咒语。魔杖发出了光撕裂了他的衣服的皮肤，让他停了下来。

她的嘴唇抿出一个恶意的微笑，享受着自己短暂的胜利。但是领袖并没有在痛苦中呻吟，也没有凄惨地在地板上打滚。他只是看着自己暴露在外的血肉，仿佛在看着某些格外有趣的事情，然后他转头看着无比惊讶的魔法部部长。

“如此看来，你实在不该这么做，Dolores。这太粗鲁了。”他举起突然出现在他手中的魔杖，她后退到墙角困惑地瞪着他。伤口在她眼前以难以置信的速度愈合，并丝毫不见滴落一滴血。

“你是谁？”她惊愕地呱呱叫道，她的声音早已失去了那假假的甜腻。领袖的嘴角得意的笑容扩张开来，她向后退，将背抵在她最喜欢的小猫图画上。

“那是个关键问题，不是吗，Dolores？可是现在轮到我需要一些答案了。但在这之前，我希望你不要记起任何这一切，以便我们维持友好的合作关系。”

Umbridge的嘴迷茫地移动着，她不敢相信这种事竟会发生，当他举起魔杖的时候，惊慌让她动弹不得。

空白吞没她之前她意识到的最后一件事就是相信眼前这个变态是多么愚蠢的一个决定。

“一忘皆空。”

 

*****

南英格兰采石场

2000年12月20日，6:00 A.M.

“我在想我们在哪。”Harry突然说道。黑魔王近在咫尺还保持沉默还是让他有点紧张。

Voldemort核定这个问题不值得回答。

“这里肯定是另一个洞穴。”年轻巫师继续自己的单方对话。“只是比上一个冷多了。但是有空气；我们肯定离地面更近了！”

他的同伴继续保持着沉默，但Harry其实不怎么在乎，只要他还感觉得到他的呼吸。或者，至少他还希望能感觉到他的呼吸，因为他呼吸频率太慢了，如果Harry跟着这个节奏他早就缺氧死掉了。

“Tom？和我说话。”他向他开口。“试着抵抗睡……你还在，对吧？”

“省省吧你，把你的多愁善感留给需要它们的人。Potter，我哪都没去，至少不会先比你死。”

“那就好。告诉我点什么呗。什么都行，我都不在乎。我需要转移注意力。”

冰冷的皮肤抵在他身上游走着。

“小子，你不觉得我们的姿势很让人分心？”

如果Harry没有被冻僵，他绝对能感受到脸上红晕的热度。

“既然你提了，我怀疑我究竟会被冷死还是尴尬死，因为这两者都让人很痛苦。”

Voldemort带着消遣的厌恶轻轻哼了一声。

“我送了一大群人去见死神，他们可没像你现在这样抱怨来抱怨去。很显然，你那荒唐的勇敢只在你有赴死的对象时才出现。”

收到攻击的年轻巫师怒吼。

“闭嘴！好像有任何神智正常的人会在你面前抱怨一样！另外，如果这是想让我好受点的话，你的方法简直烂透了！”

“我在这就是让你难受的，Harry。”

“噢，梅林啊，我怎么会忘记？你就是个混蛋！我刚才为什么要问你问题？！你还是那个让人无法忍受的贱人！”

“我觉得现在我会极其愉悦地撕烂你那张嘴。”

“混蛋！”Harry咬牙切齿，Voldemort几乎要得意地笑出声。

“噢，当然，别忘了，男孩，我是多么陶醉于恶毒与残忍！让我想想，也许我有事情要告诉你。”他说着沉思了一会：“你还是对所有有关我的事情无比着迷对吧？我可以给你一些新信息；你不太可能让任何人知道，基于我们逃出这个地方的几率其实……不重要了……认真听着吧。”

Harry低下头以便让自己的耳朵低至Voldemort的高度。这样他可以更清楚地听见那些细细的低语。

“那是一个冬天，1940年。我本想在霍格沃茨再呆一个圣诞节，然而事情总不如我愿。假期前一天我得知由于轰炸学校将要短暂关闭一段时间。霍格沃茨当然并不是纳粹空军的轰炸对象；反而是在伦敦中心的魔法部被波及到了。因此所有部门都得尽可能快地转移到地下。魔法部的要求对助教同时适用，他们勾结在一起，我不得不收拾东西回到那个肮脏的伦敦孤儿院。你不会相信愚蠢的麻瓜和他们可鄙的战争对巫师界的影响有多大。”

“可鄙？”Harry轻声呛了一下。

“不要打断我！小子！”

“额，抱歉。”

“任何有常识的人都会想着逃离伦敦，而我却不得不回去。我被锁在我的小间里，听着警报声通报着一次次的空袭，而我只能饿着肚子等着，死老太婆Cole从没把我带到防空洞去。她总是故意忘记我。

Voldemort停顿了一会，似乎在回想往事。

“我记得最清楚的就是躲在床下，紧紧握着魔杖，思考着如果孤儿院被炸弹投中自己能不能快速地施咒自保。我非常清楚那些魔法部的白痴们会驱逐我离开霍格沃茨，一旦我慌张了提前施咒的话。想到永远不能再回家实在……令人很不愉快。”

Harry几乎被震惊了；但他仍然难以觉察地点点头，Voldemort又停了一小会。Harry知道只有一个地方能让Riddle觉得像家，那就是霍格沃兹。他那时肯定很绝望。

“我讨厌孤儿院。”黑魔王又一次开口：“一个挤满了可悲的哭哭啼啼小孩子的暗无天日的地方，我讨厌他们，因为我与众不同，然而他们却不能接受我的优越。”

年轻巫师努力地保持沉默，对Voldemort能引起自己那么大的情绪波动感到惊讶。而那种情绪还不是恨。

“那里从来都没有为我而留的食物，他们喜欢偷我的配给，所以我就偷他们的东西。每天晚上我都得偷溜出去从商店里搞些东西吃。每天早上他们抓住我惩罚我，而我却不能够反抗，因为魔法部会折断我的魔杖，而我再也不能回到霍格沃茨。”

现在Harry觉得有一丝愧疚，他以前觉得没有比和Petunia，Vernon和Dudley在餐桌上被他们无视或者责骂的圣诞节更糟糕了。他错了，他起码有晚餐可以吃，大部分时候。

Voldemort却没有。

不过这也令人吃惊。Harry第一次意识到Riddle童年的大部分时间都被迫在持续反复的恐惧中度过。好奇心被勾起，他继续听着同伴回忆往事。

“就是那时，我决定杀了我父亲。”

听到黑魔王说话的口吻，Harry的呼吸在喉咙里打了个结。他的声音空虚无感，仿佛只是在讨论天气。

“这个想法让我维持着理智。我想象着我所有的校友和他们的家人们一起度假，然后我想象着我的父亲开心地独坐着，无视我还活着这一事实。所以我计划好了谋杀他，而这让我活下来，让我更加强大。”

Harry不寒而栗。

“但是……？”

“不要打断我，Potter！”

“好，好吧。”

“当我回到霍格沃兹，我开始了一段长时间的调查。我查阅了所有我可以接触到的有关我显赫家世的文件，花了我整整两年时间才发现了住在小汉格顿的Gaunt家。我希望他们能告诉我有关Riddle家的情况，我好为我死去的母亲而复仇，也许还能被我荣耀的家族接受，如果幸运的话。在学年结束的时候，我去拜访他们。惊讶的是，只有我叔叔住在那里……我得说，他可没给我留下什么深刻印象，或者说，他根本就远不及我所期望的。”Voldemort的语调证明了他不仅仅感到失望。

“见到你他也没有很激动。”Harry咕哝。

“是吗？”

Harry觉察到Voldemort转而面向自己。他立马变得紧张起来，尽管他什么都看不见。

“你是怎么知道的？小子。”

“额……不要生气，好吧？你知道，Dumbledore想方设法拿到了一段在Morfin因你所犯下的谋杀罪死在阿兹卡班之前你们相遇的记忆。他给我看过。”

Voldemort满脸怒容。

“爱管闲事的老家伙和他的黄金男孩。我暗地里已经期待了好久你开始谈论他，现在我们终于聊到了。”

“但你没有生气，对吧？”Harry充满希望地问道。

“如果我的手没有冻僵在你的背上的话，我会掐死你。”

“这是个笑话吗？”

“我从不说笑，Potter。”

“哦，额……算了，对不起打断了你。”

Harry感觉到自己被人瞪着，并第一次觉得周遭的黑暗令人享受。

“好极了，我们就跳过Morfin那部分直接切入重点，就是Tom Riddle和他的父母们。”

Harry立马觉察到了Voldemort声音里的极度厌恶。他几乎要问出口：“有什么好重点的，你谋杀了他们就像你谋杀了其他人一样。”而他突然间意识到那是Voldemort第一次杀人，更何况，还是个三重谋杀。所以他保持沉默，等着了解更多有关敌人的信息。

Voldemort也沉默了。似乎在思考着什么。最终他决定开口，而他说的那句话极大地震惊了Harry。

“奇怪的是，Potter，不管我为此计划了多久，起初我都不怎么为屠杀他们这一想法所兴奋。”

“你……并不想杀了他们？”Harry呛住了。

“并不。我记得走过他们庄园里长长的过道一直到休息室，听到他们的声音，想着有没有可接受的不杀他们的理由。如果Tom Riddle那天晚上不在那，我想我大概就释怀了。我曾希望他痛苦地死去，这点我可以确定，但我不会亲自动手。我觉得我大概会饶了他，如果我发现他在屋里睡觉，读书，或者做其他妥当的事情。我会随手给他几个钻心剜骨，然后头也不回地离开，再也不会回来。也许吧。但当我走进休息室的时候，一切都变了。

Harry保持沉默，略带点期待。

“他们三个都坐在餐桌旁边——放声大笑着。很显然，他们在商量着举行婚礼。我肮脏的麻瓜父亲等不及地再婚了。他谈论着某个麻瓜贱人——就是他未来的新娘。我在门口站了一会，看着他们吃着我从没奢望过的大餐，听着他们欢快的谈笑声，突然一切对我来说都无比清晰了。”

Harry带着惊讶地发现自己正紧紧攥着其他人的肩膀。他几乎不能想象Voldemort那时候的感受。在这么多年的孤独，压抑和无望后，他知道了可怕的真相。他的家人根本就不在乎他。比起出现在他们面前，他的家人希望他死掉。他们不要他，没有他，他们很幸福。Harry咬着下唇直到感觉到疼痛。是的，Dursleys也同样恨着他；他们从未接纳他，除了几年前他和Dudley之间达成的短暂的共识。但一开始他就知道自己失去了（希望如他所想的）关心自己的父母，而接着他知道了他们的确是以最无私的方式爱着自己。他已准备好寻找新的家庭和朋友，并同样无私地爱着他们。Voldemort从未拥有过这样的机会，他从不相信爱，因为他从没被爱过。他们两个小时候也许都渴望这种情感，但Harry知道他的父母爱他胜于一切，而Voldemort却被迫面对他的父亲鄙视他，母亲不愿意为他而活的事实。他的灵魂得有多空虚？

“我的祖父首先注意到了我。”黑魔王再次开口，语气平静地令人害怕。“他尖叫着说到什么闯入者；我不太记得具体是什么。”

Harry咬咬牙俯身向前以便听到剩下的故事。

“我走到明亮的地方，好让他们看到我。说他们被震惊了只能算是轻描淡写。我的祖父最先从恍惚中清醒过来，朝着我吼道问我是谁，好像还不够明显似的——好像他从不知道我的存在。好吧，如果我的存在与他无关，那么他的生命对我来说也没有什么实质意义。于是我毫不思索地帮他结束了。我亲爱的祖母开始歇斯底里地尖叫起来。我想起她的声音实在是……恼人。她开始咒骂我，像那些孤儿院的小孩一样。变态。怪物。所以我就向她展示了一下怎么才是一个怪物。之后的寂静则显得极其宜人了。

而我的父亲一句话都还没说。他只是坐在那里，手里刀叉叉着一块烤得恰到好处的牛肉，盯着我，仿佛我是个鬼魂。几乎像是在期待着我为他而来，但不是这么早。我短暂地想到我该告诉他什么，但其实没什么好说的。于是我说：’十六年的时间，你终于让我觉得高兴了，Riddle。’然后我杀了他。那感觉真好。我从没觉得如此开心。我永远不会后悔这么做，Potter。你曾让我忏悔，但我永远不会为我的功绩我的决定而后悔。我不在乎你觉得我错了，觉得我是邪恶的，因为我觉得我做的都是对的。根除我肮脏的麻瓜家庭帮我克服了我最后的弱点，从而让我更加强大。那帮助我成为黑魔王！”

Harry觉得自己的五脏六腑由于紧张和些许怀疑搅成一团。这就这么发生了，他知道自己该说些什么，但却完全无语了，在黑暗中张口结舌。

“顺便。”Voldemort事后想起来，觉得这点非常重要，“他们的晚餐真的是让人食指大动。我从没吃过如此的熟食，即使在霍格沃兹也没有。这无疑值得一提。”

Harry深吸一口气，颤抖着呼出。一切开始慢慢变得合理。他现在理解了。Voldemort无意中让Harry洞察到了他内心深处的人性需求，而这些人性的需求渐渐被扭曲残酷的对权力无止境的追求所替代。他说出这段往事肯定是想澄清他仍然是那个可恶无情的混蛋，能够毫不留情地谋杀任何人。不管他们之间发生了什么（比如救了Harry的命）都不会改变这一点。他完全没想到最终他恰恰证明了一个相反的事实。

因为他，斯莱特林的继承人，刚刚承认了他需要克服的最后一个弱点就是渴望被爱。

Harry觉得自己像个白痴。那就是为什么Voldemort刚刚踏进里德尔庄园时并不准备杀了老里德尔和祖父母们的原因。在内心的某一处，他肯定偷偷地祈祷着他的家人会领养他。Morfin气愤地拒绝了他，所以他除了探望父亲之外没有其他选择了；父亲，那个自从他是个小男孩开始就不断等待着的男人。如果老里德尔看到自己儿子时立马从椅子上起身的话，又会发生什么呢？如果他走向他，拥抱他，告诉他自己很后悔丢下他，如果他承诺他会补偿他，Lord Voldemort会不会就永远消失了？一个新的斯莱特林的继承人会不会试着在斯莱特林和其他学院间寻求更多的理解？这是否也意味着可笑却长久的纯血和麻种之间敌意的结束？可惜的是，没人知道这些问题的答案，因为上述所言都没有发生过。Voldemort的父亲保持静坐；继续当一个逃离自己家人的势利懦夫。Tom Marvolo Riddle再也不能承受被厌恶被怜悯的感觉几乎是可以理解了。所以他杀了自己的家人来缓解自己的痛楚，更远比他所能意识到地重伤了他自己。即使当他享受着他们的佳肴，享受着甜蜜的复仇，他之前完整的灵魂已经在无声的痛苦中逐渐破碎。

喉咙里传来一阵灼烧感，他不由得哽塞。

梅林啊，他完全深有感触！在他知道自己是个巫师之前，他也是如此孤独，被厌恶，没有朋友没有任何人可以倾诉。他知道那是什么样的感觉。像个暗无天日的深渊，而他不断地跌落，不管他多努力地尝试都无法停止。如果Hagrid没有神奇地出现在他11岁生日的晚上，告诉他还有另一个世界的存在，在那个世界里，一个无足轻重的小男孩成了一个几乎被所有人爱戴仰慕的英雄，那么又会发生些什么呢？是他第一个真正的朋友的友谊之手阻止了他的跌落。Ron和Hermione将他拉向光明，向他展示了真正的友善和情谊。如果他们没出现，他又会过着怎样地狱般的生活？他甚至都不敢想象。也许他会径直坠入深渊底，就像Voldemort那样。

疼痛感加剧，并从喉咙往上烧到眼睛，让他流泪。

他突然清晰地记得Dumbledore告诉他黑魔王不懂爱。现在他对自己不加怀疑地相信这是个事实而感到惊讶。为什么他不问Dumbledore为什么？为什么他之前从没想到过？Harry压下一股强烈地想大声苦笑的冲动。答案显然太过明显。他之所以那样，是因为他恨Voldemort胜过其他一切，所以他完全无视了他的感受。毕竟，Snape就是个可以传神解释这个原因的例子。

Severus Snape——一个宣告了他父母死亡的食死徒，却也是个冒着生命危险保护他，救了他无数次的人。他教会了Harry必要的一课，任何事情都不是它看上去的那样。Snape让他睁大双眼认清自己对他人的判断并不总是正确的。他向他展示了爱的力量有多强大，让一个食死徒变成了他的同盟，仅因为某个人的回忆。

而现在Harry有了个新的救世主。所有人中最后一个可能拯救他的人。然而，如果不是这个在他怀里巴着他的消瘦的东西，他估计已经死在洞穴深处了。他可能会变成那些几年前当他在毁灭某个黑魔王的路上袭击过他的骇人的阴尸中的一个，而黑魔王，却刚刚救了他的性命。

那现在在英雄Snape和恶魔Voldemort之间又他妈有什么区别呢？！

意识到这点的惊讶是无以言表的。Riddle救了Harry的自私理由瞬间无足轻重了。

“你是死掉了吗，Potter？”一个冰冷的声音突然插进了他的沉思。

Harry还远没有想好一个条理清晰的回答。

“哈？”他尝试着出声。

被盯着的感觉又回来了。

“你显得非同平常的沉默与紧张。”那个声音无感地说着。

“不幸的是，我还活着。”Harry反驳，终于接上话了。

“你的死亡现在并不会让我变得幸运。”传来断断续续的回复。

Harry觉得一片混乱。

“额……好吧，是的……很显然……不然的话你就不会救我，是吧？但是我还是很震惊，听到你说那些事。”

“可以理解，尽管你忘记了一个关键的细节，小子。我说的是现在。”

“噢。”

“是的，Potter，噢。”

Harry觉得他的嘴唇不经意地弯出了一个小微笑。

“你现在死了也不会让我开心。”他轻声说，胸口的小怪兽再一次苏醒，满足地发出呼噜声。

接着是个短暂而尴尬的停顿，Voldemort再次低语。

“我刚刚是从你声音中听到了爱慕吗，Potter？”

“不可能！”Harry惊恐地大叫，尽管他并不是完全确定他是否在暗示些什么，但是黑魔王看起来因为他的回答而放松了不少。

“太好了，我不觉得自己可以承受得住。”

Harry唇上的微笑弧度更大了。Dumbledore说对了，Harry对付Voldemort最强大的武器就是去爱的能力。

“什么事这么有趣，你这个臭小子？！”Voldemort嘶嘶地说，他的声音带着怒气变得冰冷。

Harry的笑意瞬间消失。

“你……你怎么知道我在笑？”他噎住，瞪着眼睛。“你可以看到……？等会……”

Harry狂眨着眼，然后意识到他可以在黑暗中看到一些东西的影子。但能看到阴影说明有光照出了其形状。

“是你吗？”他有点激动地问。

“不，Potter，不是我。”

“那是什么？”

一声轻轻的苦笑在他耳旁回响。

“也许是日出破晓？”

“胡说！在这个该死的洞穴里，我们怎么能看到日出破晓！”

“好好想想，你个白痴。”Voldemort更加轻声地说。

体力不支的时候想事情真是说起来容易做起来难。Harry在脑海里想着，然而大部分的注意力都集中到了那一线找到出去的通道，重获自由的希望。再一次看到阳光，看到他的朋友们，买一堆汉堡，一次性吃光。

“梅林啊。”他终于脱口而出，“如果这是真的……”

他的声音无法承受瞬时上涌的强烈情绪，他用力紧紧抱着胸前的人，直到Voldemort不舒适地大吼。

“注意点你的热情，Potter！”

黑魔王也许还想说些什么，但是他的思绪被Harry狂野的地动山摇震耳欲聋的欣喜尖叫所打断。


	7. 19. 迷雾窒息

19\. 迷雾窒息

凤凰社秘密基地之一  
伦敦格里姆广场12号  
2000年12月20日，早晨

“Ron! RON！你能不要闹脾气了从橱柜上爬下来吗！？”  
“不！”  
“拜托，Ron！没什么好怕的。”  
“我说了不！还有，别那样跟我说话！”  
他坚决断然的拒绝并不令人惊讶。Ron的“不”已经成了每日日常了。Hermione耸耸肩叹了口气，在一张寒碜的餐桌边上坐下。从她男朋友没命地叫喊着快步跑出他们的卧室爬进储藏柜里不肯下来已经好几个小时了。然后，她和Weasley夫妇，George，Percy，甚至Kreacher从屋顶到地窖搜查了两遍。没有发现巨蟒或是一丝恶意。  
好吧，期初他们都很严肃地对待这件事情，特别是Weasley夫人，不断重复着“我早告诉你们了，我之前见过那个怪物。那绝对不是个博格特。”即使是Hermione也产生了也许Voldemort不知怎地突破了他们的防区在监视他们的想法。这吓坏了她，尽管她不太情愿承认。当她和Weasley先生一起彻底搜寻是否有外来魔法的踪迹时，她的思绪追溯到了人生中最可怕的那些时刻。她再一次回到了Bathilda Bagshot脏乱恶臭的房间，与Naginy拼力相搏，Harry尖叫着“他来了”，抓住她的手从窗户里跳出来。在那之前，在那一瞬间，她看到一个黑色的身影从房间里略过，极度苍白的手抓着窗台，看着他们在空气中转动消失后充满怒气地大叫。  
在那之前只有两次让她觉得死亡离她如此近。第一次是与蛇怪的相遇，想起那个怪物出现在小镜子中闪亮的眼睛的那一幕，她仍然觉得很心里毛毛的。第二次是在魔法部和Dolohov的决斗。Voldemort最凶残的仆人被一个较为人性的人所替代，尽管两人都同样危险。第三次就是亲眼见到黑魔王。Hermione无法理解Harry怎么可以站在他面前与之战斗而不会吓昏过去。因为她很肯定自己会因为恐惧而昏过去的。即使是Bellatrix，一个纯粹疯狂的代名词，也没黑魔王那么可怖。  
她的手指溜进口袋里找到了一张皱皱的纸片。Hermione抽出来小心地展开。是一封从领袖公寓里偷来的信件，也是她相信的能找到Harry的唯一一条线索。这是个能说明领袖受Voldemort指使，至少和Voldemort合作的一个铁证。然而，这封信不一定是他写的，不过根据Hermione的逻辑，他还留着这封信，这就足够了。  
总的来说，信的内容相当奇怪。寄信人在向黑魔王保证说不久他就会带着军队拜访他，然后他们能把事情解决了。另一部分内容和Draco Malfoy有关。Hermione不太能理解这里的文本，但是她可以弄懂寄信人（显然像是领袖）很满意，甚至被什么事情所愉悦。接着他在担心Harry还活着，暗示Voldemort尽可能早点杀了他。  
Hermione在这里放弃了。她没办法完全翻译出来，毕竟她不懂所有的罗马尼亚语。她的通用词典并不总是有用。大部分的内容她只是猜测。不过，在所有她成功理解的部分中，却是最后一句英文让她最感到好奇。  
“不管怎么说，我把这封信回送给你相信你一定会很激动。  
再见，D.L.N ”

Hermione读了一遍又一遍。为什么她有种错漏了什么重要的线索的感觉？他为什么说我把这封信回送给你？富有深意，她的手指轻轻地扫过纸张 - 是的，一张纸，而不是羊皮的，不过想必也是蛮古老的纸 - 而且摸起来很熟悉。她很自豪自己有这么完美惊人的记忆力。只要之前读过，仅凭触感她就可以认出大部分书卷，平装本或者是卷轴。而她之前绝对碰过这种纸。肯定是在某本书里面，因为左边像锯齿一样不平整，仿佛有人把它强力撕了下来。但不知怎地，她的手指仔细地摩擦着纸面的质感，却没有任何相关联的记忆蹦出来。她等着某个记忆深处某本书封的画面闪现在她眼前，但由于某种原因她无法记得所有事情。充满了挫折与无力感，她再次叹息，专注于另一个谜题。  
D.L.N.  
这些首字母缩写是什么？是领袖的缩写吗？如果是他写的信的话显然应该是他的名字缩写，但如果不是呢？Hermione决定了就是他，只为了从僵局中往前迈一步。今天看起来像是适合跑进巫师图书馆搜寻所有从罗马尼亚来的坏蛋的完美一天。和黑魔王为友，有着整天戴兜帽的可怕毛病，并自称领袖或者D.L.N。她很自信一旦她解决了这个谜题，找到Harry就不是个大麻烦。她充满决心地点点头，再次把信折起来，却突然停了下来。在右下角的角落，有些文字被印在了平整的纸上。Hermione尝试逆着晨光阅读这些文字。  
"V... Vax ...Vauxhall?" 她喃喃自语，疑惑地皱起眉头。  
“Hermione！”  
她回过神来，乱糟糟的头发落在脸上，手上的信差点掉了。她迅速把信放回口袋里，转身向George Weasley露出微笑。  
“哦，我们两只小斑鸠又碰到一起了！我可期待了好久。但是为什么你没和Ron一起在他高高的树枝上？”  
“得了吧，George！”她回嘴反击并把手臂交叉在胸前。  
“好吧，”他嘲笑道，“只是给你点消息，我们有位不速之客。”  
“谁？”她立即问道。  
“你会知道的。”他眨眨眼，转到他弟弟那边，“快点Ron，我们不会等你一辈子的。”  
“我不去。”传来不满的回复。  
“来吧，蠢货，不然你很快就会睡着梦到蛇，而不是梦到你可爱的女朋友！”  
正当Hermione忙着掩饰自己的脸红，一颗红头发的头带着同样红的脸颊出现在他们面前，从橱柜上看下来。  
“那不是个梦！”他火冒三丈脱口而出。  
George立马感到自豪。他成功地不用任何魔法把他们两个变成了红红的甜菜头。不过当他想回复的时候，Hermione用安抚的语气说到。  
“Ron，没事了，真的。快下来吧。”  
“不！”  
“别这么孩子气！”  
“不！”  
“绝望了。”Hermione叹气，转身出了门。  
“你这么觉得？”George轻笑。Hermione立刻觉得有些坏事要发生了，“我觉得是时候采取一些极端手段了。Ron，这是最后一次警告。”  
“离我远点！”  
“George，你想…”在Hermione说完之前，Ron的哥哥露齿微笑，抽出魔杖指向橱柜。

“乌龙出洞!"  
在那一刻橱柜充满了不同颜色和尺寸的蛇，嘶嘶叫着，盘绕游走在年轻巫师的衣服上。  
“GEORGE！！！”  
在一瞬间，Ron跳下来，尖叫着追着他的哥哥，一路跑到楼下。  
而Hermione在那时能想到的只有...  
终于。

*****  
伦敦，魔法部。  
2000年12月20日，7:15 A.M.  
“别担心，Dolore，我不会让你整天都像这样的，即使你活该如此，在我最亲爱的朋友的事情上隐瞒我。”  
领袖看着静止不动差不多躲进桌子底下的身影，空洞地盯着天花板。他舒展了一下自己的后背，让自己在扶手椅里坐得更舒服些。  
“实际上，我觉得该是我离开的时候了。我必须去会会黑魔王；距离我们上次见面已经很久了。”他停下轻轻笑了。“你肯定能理解。”他低语并向前拿走办公桌上的羊皮纸文件。  
“好吧，这显然是个有趣而消遣的会面。不幸的是你一点都不会记得。”  
他再一次轻笑。  
“这些霍格沃兹战役的报告也非常具有启发性。我常常奇怪Voldemort那时做错了什么，那样我才好从他的错误中吸取教训。你懂的，年轻的Malfoy完全不敢说起这些，当然那是可以理解的。对食死徒来说，谈论主人的弱点不怎么有益健康。但是他没有看到比起Voldemort我是个十分善于控制自己的情绪和力量的人。在这方面我有额外的三百年经验。这也是我坚持黑魔王加入我而不是我加入黑魔王的原因。我相信你看到了这点差异。”他轻松说道，仿佛在享受一个不言而喻的玩笑。他的手指搜寻着文件夹，抽出其中一份，快速浏览了文本，瞬间看得更仔细了。  
“尽管我得承认有些事情大大出乎我的意料... 这里有个非常令人困扰的对话，的确非常让人困扰... ”  
他的眼睛着重看向那几行，尽管他已经知道这些词句在说什么。  
...  
黑魔王：“今天你要拿谁当肉盾，Potter？”  
Potter：“没人。已经没有多余的魂器了。只有你和我。两个人不能同时存活，其中一个最好永远离开。”  
...  
“没有魂器。”他轻声说道，用苍白的手指心不在焉地抚摸着嘴唇，而另一只手在桌上玩弄着长老魔杖。  
“Hmph ...现在用这根魔杖是很愚蠢的...耐心是美德。”他自言自语地点点头。  
“很好，我才我得走了，Dolores。我很享受这段时光，说真的。”在眨眼之间，他向前屈身向失魂落魄的部长。  
“咒立停，恢复活力.”  
Umbrage立马清醒，充满疑惑地看着他。  
“领袖？发生了什么？”她疑惑地问  
“恐怕你昏过去了，Dolores。你得休息一会。”他扶着她平静地说完。  
“是的，我觉得不太舒服。”她喃喃自语，并迅速把手从他冰冷的手指里抽开。“我们刚刚在说什么？”仿佛在克服眩晕地问。  
“啊，没什么重要的事情，问题都被解决了。如果你原谅我的话，我得离开了。我有个紧急的约会。下次再见，部长。”  
他没有等到她的回复就以难以置信的速度在走廊里消失。  
Umbrage傻傻地看着他的背影，然后摩擦着自己酸疼的太阳穴。她的视线最终看向了桌上一堆羊皮纸文件上无辜地躺着的长老魔杖。  
她觉得有点...迷失

*****  
南英格兰采石场  
2000年12月20日，7:30 A.M.  
Harry感到目眩，字面义上的目眩。耀眼的清晨光从上方的裂缝循路而下，充满擦亮了整个洞穴。Harry急忙闭上双眼，眨了好几下直到他可以适应灿烂热切的亮度。过了一会儿，他意识到他的视力在强烈的自然光下也没有那么可怕。他甚至可以看到周围环境中离他很近的一些细节。此时的饥饿和寒冷也不那么重要了，他花了些时间欣赏闪着光的冰柱之美和周围石块上霜冻存留的迷人纹样。  
“这不是很神奇吗？”他轻声说，头靠在背后瘦削的肩膀上。  
“我不会把害我遭受一堆折磨的原因称为神奇，Potter。”  
噢耶，坏脾气的Voldemort仍然在这。但是Harry不再在意了 - 或者至少不像先前那么在意了。他很高兴自己不是一个人。他很满足，因为他可以抱着某个人。  
但最重要的是，他为自由欢欣鼓舞。实话说，Harry等不及爬上去捕猎一些温暖的食物。  
“我们还在等什么？走吧！”  
Voldemort把脸贴进Harry的脖子，烦躁地嘶嘶。  
“我早跟你解释过了，我现在还不能走。第一，现在还太冷了，第二，我没有心情应对那些烦人的巡逻傲罗。”  
“你认为他们在看着我们？”  
黑魔王哼了一声。  
“那正是我所想的。尽管他们并不会把所有的注意力放在我们身上，肯定认为我们都已经死了。”  
Harry咬唇。他可以相信Voldemort的话吗，即使听起来很可信。如果Riddle是对的，他实际上很想遇上一个在巡逻的傲罗问问他他犯了什么法。  
“所以你的建议是？”终于他发问了。  
这次他马上收到了回复，很显然Voldemort花了点时间想了这个建议。  
“等到中午，走出施咒的区域，然后幻影移形。”  
Harry惊讶地说不出话。  
“直到中午？！你肯定在开玩笑！那时候我的胃早就内爆了！而且你是想怎么幻影移形，你都不能施咒做些烘干衣服之类的细碎小事（倒不是说我可以做得更好，但是...）！还有…！”  
一只格外冰冷的手放在了他的后颈，一个愤怒的声音停止了他的长篇激烈演说。  
“再大点声Potter，我相信他们还不能听到你的声音。”  
Harry转头看向Voldemort的正面。早晨来临之后这是他第一次这么做。黑魔王病态的苍白，甚至比平时还要消瘦（如果他还能更瘦的话）。阳光软化了那双瞳孔的怒色，他的眼里并没有显现出很多恶意。尽管看起来还是蛮令人印象深刻的。Harry无法盯着看太久，他移开目光，确保自己开口说话时听起来是镇定的。  
“我没道理去害怕他们。”  
在他后颈的手抓紧了。  
“真的吗Harry？那刚开始他们干嘛想杀了你？更何况，你觉得他们会怎么想，看到我们像这样？”  
好吧，现在Harry觉得非常糟糕。而且变得更糟了，因为他想起刚刚他还觉得这样挺好的。  
“额…我觉得我说你好之前大概就死了。”他最终承认了。  
Voldemort轻笑。“这么快承认事实真是不错。”  
Harry耸耸肩坐直了酸痛的后背。“不管怎样，我还是不能等到中午，对不起。”  
他敏捷地开始解开他们缠绕在一起的肢体，不顾Riddle的辱骂和抗议。一旦他成功地站直了身体，他舒展了一下已经僵硬的四肢。他很惊讶冷意侵袭的速度有多快。在不舒适变得难以忍受之前，他爬上了出口让自己冷冻的身躯获得些许温暖，等不及让皮肤沐浴在灿灿金光下把湿漉漉的身体晒干。但当这被长久期盼的那一刻到来的时候，他终于从地下探头而出，太阳却决定躲进云层。冷风蓦然在他指尖下悄悄游走，而Harry得蜷着肩膀四处观望。他的眼前是一片彻底的荒芜。糟糕的是，这个地方看起来空洞无人。没有像Voldemort预测那样有傲罗等着他们。说到这个巫师，他突然出现在Harry的背后，看起来十分恼怒。这让年轻巫师更加沮丧而不怀好意了。  
“所以，他们在哪？”Harry挑衅。  
Voldemort没有回复。他的嘴唇弯出一个可怕的冷笑然后用他著名的怒目而视的目光扎着Harry。他转身大步走向洞口。  
“他们不在这，对吧？”年轻巫师一边飞步跟着黑魔王一边发怒。  
“你说谎了，是不是？！”  
没有回复。Voldemort看起来只是走得更快了。  
“你还骗了我什么，你这个混蛋？！”  
“我警告你Potter！闭嘴吧你，趁你还能说话的时候。”  
Harry开始小跑好跟着前方狂怒的巫师。两人中谁更愤怒一点会是个有趣的提问。  
“不！不！让我告诉你我是怎么想的，我觉得你一直在撒谎！只是在装模作样，不是吗？用这个邪恶肮脏的办法来让我加入你！傲罗从来都没有来过，不是吗？这是你想让我相信你的计划，好让我背叛凤凰社，然后你就会杀了我们所有人，对吧？我打赌你肯定还藏着你的魔杖！”  
“Potter…”  
“是的，就是这样，现在一切都说通了！”  
“Potter！”  
“为什么傲罗会想杀我，我明明是他们其中一员。这就是你计划中的一个漏洞，不是吗？”  
“POTTER!”  
Harry终于闭嘴了。两个人都停下来怒视着对方，大口喘着气。  
“你真是又可笑又有幻想症，不过说实话，我不在乎。”  
年轻巫师的嘴唇鄙视地弯起。  
“我让你看看我在乎的。”  
一秒后他的拳头和黑魔王的下巴相撞。Harry看着长长的身子摔进雪里，半是解气半是不满。他好生自己的气。他胸口的小怪兽疯狂地抗议着这种粗暴的对待自己救命恩人的方式。Voldemort真的成功地唤醒了小怪兽并让它带着一堆感情横冲直撞，Harry只能安静地爆炸。  
高高的身影从地上站起来，蜘蛛般细长的手指抚摸着自己淤青的嘴唇并擦去一滴血。他耀人的红色眼睛危险地闪着光。  
“像我说的，你只是个患了幻想症的混小子。”Voldemort用令人恐惧的平静嗓音说道。“我并不想让你加入我，我只想看见你死，而且我现在就想见证你的死亡！”  
接着没有一丝警告他猛冲向Harry，把他撞向地板，一只手卡住男孩的颈动脉。另一只手的手指技巧性地缠绕在Harry的手上，扭曲着直到近乎骨折，当Harry痛苦地尖叫时，他只是更残忍地大笑。  
“如果我有一根魔杖，Potter，我不会跟你玩那些花招；我会把你生吞活剥。不像你，我实际上尝试着召唤我的魔杖，但你看到了那并不是很成功。你真的觉得我有武器的话我会让你碰我一根手指？！”  
Harry扭曲着，嚎叫着，直到他成功踢中Voldemort的脊柱。这招很成功。黑魔王放开了他的脖子，痛苦地抽搐着。  
“让我说完，你个混蛋！”Harry大叫。由于短暂缺氧和疲劳他觉得眩晕，头轻脚重地。“我会让你知道有人掐着你的时候是什么感觉！”  
Harry快速跨坐在男人身上，手指绕着细长的喉咙，用力挤压。  
Voldemort慢慢窒息，他的眼睛似乎很滑稽地张大了。手伸向Harry的脸想要把他推开，爪子在男孩的右颊上留下了愤怒的痕迹。几秒之后Harry觉得自己的肌肉松弛了下来。他太累了，已经无法继续用力了。  
他做不到。  
更糟糕的是，他不想这么做。  
“该死。”他咒骂到，向后坐，用裤子擦擦双手。为什么手上都湿湿黏黏的，让人没办法专注，他扫了眼自己的手掌。  
血。他的手上都是血。  
“怎么搞得…!”他厉声大叫从他敌人身上跳起来。  
Voldemort还是躺在雪里。他的手指挖着胸口，不平稳地呼哧喘气，空洞地盯着天空。  
“我做了什么？”Harry弯下腰看着Voldemort糟糕的脸色和暗沉的血色润湿了他的衣服，并从脖子上流进雪里。他低声说：“对…对不起，我并不想…”  
Voldemort颤抖着吸了口气。  
“这…不…可能...他来了...”  
“什么？Harry才意识到Voldemort的嘴唇动了。  
“他要来找我了…”  
“什么？！谁？！”  
一瞬间Harry觉得极度不安。他抬头看着天空看到乌云压下来低沉得可以压到周围的树顶。  
“Tom?! 怎么了？！”他大叫。一种无法解释的惊悸悄悄爬过他的后脑勺，仿佛某个致命无形的东西在接近他们。但是Voldemort推开他，下一秒他就已经站起身来，冲向树丛，在阴影中消失了。  
“VOLDEMORT! 等等我你这个混蛋！”Harry大叫，追着他，不顾他的双腿已几乎不能支撑他这一事实。  
该死的！他愤恨地想，我这次又搞了什么大麻烦！？  
而他很怕知道这个问题的答案。


	8. 20. 重逢

20\. 重逢

南英格兰采石场  
2000年12月20日 8:05 A.M.

雾气笼罩下的废旧采石场惊人地安静。几棵老树向下垂落长长的枝干，枝干上装载着一层厚厚的湿雪，仿佛无时不刻拖着这些枝条让树很是疲惫。乌云沉沉地向下压，形成冰冷的浓雾，以神秘的模式旋转游走着。不久一层薄薄的雾气就覆盖了所有能见范围。  
Dragomir轻轻地落在一棵老山毛榉半腐的树状上。只要他想，他的身体可以轻易地打破万有引力定律，就像现在这样。作为一只吸血鬼和巫师足以让他觉得自己像个神祇。他的存在是没有缺点的，无时不刻保持着完美的清醒。他的眼从未遗落任何细节，不管能见度有多糟。他觉得当下的雾气正好是个充分发挥自己长处的好机会，一个捕猎的好背景。  
轻柔的晨光加强了这片祥和宁静的氛围。这有利于他冷静下来，不理会他一嗅到那股熟悉的气息那副漠然的面孔下就开始汹涌的兴奋感。  
他知道自己得维持这种冷静感，直到他长久期盼的重聚时刻的到来。  
距离上次见到那位惊人的巫师已经过去了太久了。他们之间发生了太多事情，而太多问题至今还未解。现在是时候拨乱反正了。  
对这一转机时刻十分满意的他随意地从树桩上跨步而下，计划着在脑中已经成形的即将到来的邂逅。  
却没注意到脚下有点问题的道路，他惊讶自己的脚底在一片霜冻的树皮上滑到了。不管有没有完美的感知力，此时他只得努力维持平衡从树上滑下来。看着滑倒的地方他不停地唾骂着，与其高贵的气质完全不符。他强迫自己站直身体，清扫肩膀上残余的雪。这对于当一个完美的神来说实在太过了。  
很显然，即使是像他一样经验丰富的吸血鬼也有些无关紧要的怪癖。这些怪癖也许会，或者不会，持续地困扰他直到下两个世纪。所以他偶尔地无视这些细节和琐事，并在这三百七十四年的岁月中做过一些仓促的决定。  
那么，又怎么呢？不像他，凡人们一生都在犯错误。  
因为生命在原始的人性中就是个严重的急需拯救的错误。  
Dragomir慢慢恢复了他的优雅，并快速地查看周围的环境。他正要开始他的捕猎，一个令人生疑的声音却斩断了他的思绪。眨眼之间他藏在下垂的树枝下面。黑魔王确定以及肯定知道了他的存在，即使他没有发出一丝多余的声响。犯了这么个新手错误，他的恼怒持续不断，最终他决定不去想。更何况，让黑魔王紧张的想法已经足够让人满意了。想得越多越久，他的急切和饥渴就越强烈。在这个状态下，他会需要尽快进食，而这并不是他打算随便做的事。在此时抵抗这种欲望是很有必要的。如果没能控制住自己的饥渴，便不会是自己想要的方式。必须十分小心，因为Voldemort显然比之前更加危险了。再者，四十年前他们之间发生的事让两人之间的合作变得几乎没有可能。  
轻软的脚步声不断地靠近。他几乎可以听到巫师破碎的呼吸声，步子越走越近，走向他们不可避免的相遇。  
领袖紧咬牙关抑制自己对鲜血的渴望，然后才缓慢地从藏身地走出来，在森林里曲折蜿蜒被雪覆盖的道路中间停下。几秒之后的相遇。如果他有心跳，现在绝对在胸前砰砰乱锤着。  
他低头带着点不悦地摩擦着自己一动不动的胸膛，注意力才回复到眼前的路。  
就在被连根拔起的橡树旁，他见到了他，黑魔王本人，以及他38年来的执念与动因。oh，Leontina的妒火是明显有道理的。但她用那些下流的手段也是罪有应得。  
几分钟悠然的注视后，他维持好自己的姿态向静止的巫师走去。在头罩下近看一眼那副高瘦的身躯让他的内心翻起极度的渴望。  
饥渴在喉咙里肆虐。  
“已经过去很久了，Voldemort。我…很想你。”他低声说，并不慌不乱地在紧盯着他的男人四周打着转。  
猩红的眼睛注视着他的每一个举动，尖锐地意识到吸血鬼的饥渴视线。  
“你看起来不一样了。”  
Dragomir停了下来以便在五英尺的距离内催眠黑魔王。【1.5米吧】  
“你甚至闻起来都有点不一样。”他加了一句笑了起来。此时，他完美的唇显现出一排极白的牙齿。  
Voldemort丝毫未动。  
“但还是很让人胃口大开，我得说。”他加大了嘴角的弧度并伸出手来触碰黑魔王的皮肤。警告的嘶声阻止了他的举动。领袖的手维持着伸出的姿势，几秒之后重新回到了他的披风下。在那一瞬间吸血鬼的嘴唇紧紧闭着，然后再次张开。  
“你还没有向我问好呢，Voldemort。我知道你有点坏脾气，特别是我们分手的时候，但对于你从罗马尼亚邀请的客人，这份恶意实在很不妥...”  
黑魔王的脸仍然是一片空白，然而他的眼睛明显加深了颜色。  
“你这个吸血的怪物。”他终于开口。“上次我也许不能做到，这次向你保证，我一定会摧毁你的，即使那意味着把你切成碎片并一片片烧掉。”如果Voldemort苍白的嘴唇没有抖得这么厉害的话，他极端冰冷的语气会有一个更加合适的效果。  
短暂的沉默之后吸血鬼轻笑出声。他并不像那些愚蠢的凡人会畏惧这位黑巫师，恰恰相反，他被逗笑了。  
“哦，我能说什么呢…我想，你能记得我，还有你对我的保证我还是很开心的。我并不是唯一无法忘怀的，这一事实很让人满意。但让我提醒你，你声称二十年内要来找我，你说那时你会统治整个世界，成为最强势的巫师，然后杀了我。现在呢？Voldemort。我等了几乎两个二十年了，我很好奇你变得多强大，而现在我在这个森林里找到你，失去了魔杖还身受重伤。”  
领袖暂停看着眼前的人。  
“真的只是那个男孩的错吗？他肯定非常特殊，他的名字叫Harry Potter，对吗？”  
Voldemort的面部肌肉抽了一下，尽管他很努力地想保持自己的面无表情。  
“说实话，你连一个愚蠢的青少年都杀不了，你想怎么打败我？”吸血鬼残忍地嘲笑道。  
黑魔王不动声色，尽管有一些怒气从神情中逸散出，特别是当领袖靠近并把头偏向他的耳朵时。  
“告诉我，是真的吗？你真的快死了吗？现在没有什么能让你永生了？Potter把你完全地彻底地摧毁了吗？你的气息非常非常弱…”  
Voldemort的紧闭的唇没让一丝气息逃出。吸血鬼降低他悦耳的声音直至喃喃细语。  
“这很糟，但是我可以帮助你，你知道吧。你只需要请求我。”  
“永不！”Voldemort突然出声，几乎没有张开嘴。  
Dragomir只能惊叹这个男人在这种无望的情况下怎么还能这么有态度。他保持不住推了他一把。  
“你没有其他选择了。承认吧你只能接受我，只有我才能让你永生 ...在某种程度上的永生。很快就结束了，只需要一分钟，我保证。”  
“我说了不。不要让我重复，卑鄙粘人的水蛭，我连让你后悔的时间都不会给你的。”  
领袖并没有觉得非常困扰，他深深为此着迷。他的敌人通常都不会威胁他，几乎只会脚都站不稳。  
这个巫师真的很特别。【跟外面的妖艳贱货都很不一样】【尴尬脸】  
“如果这是你的决定...Hmm，我看出来了，你还是那个充满了骄傲的小小黑魔王。恰恰是我喜欢你的地方。另外，我知道有点偏题了，但是你穿着一件非常有趣的毛衣。想必你格外地换了一遍你的衣柜。那个大大的’H’是什么意思？”  
Voldemort决心维持的冷静迅速瓦解，而他的身体被几乎压制不住的怒气控制开始颤抖起来。  
领袖的笑容更宽了。  
“没关系，这也不是很重要。不过我想知道你在想什么。你的愤怒是因为你的恐惧，不是吗？你知道我现在可以立马结束它，不管有没有你的同意。”  
又一个魔鬼般的笑容。  
“如果仅仅是一个想法无法让我满足的话，我肯定会那么做的。不过，你的血已经非常冰冷，几乎不怎么在流动了。这不值得我尝试，特别是在四十年的等待之后。”  
他的嘴唇轻触同样冰冷的耳垂，修长苍白的食指戳进Voldemort血迹斑斑的衣服。  
“我不能说你没有诱惑到我，而我的魔力对你仍然起作用，真是激动人心。很好，这的确很好…”  
他的嘴唇移动到Voldemort的太阳穴。“你的耐力让人刮目相看。我觉得我应该给你第二次机会，向我证明你值得这第二次机会。如果我发现我等了这么久都是白等的话，是很不愉快的。所以，我建议你活下去，杀了Potter然后向我决斗。如果你可以做到，那么我也许会给你一些你感兴趣的东西。”  
他的鼻尖小心翼翼地勾勒出黑魔王下巴的形状，闻着咸腥的甜味。  
“我让你走。”他喃喃自语。“但只此一次，如果我们再次相遇，我发誓我不会这么友好了。”  
“嘿！”  
Dragomir从Voldemort的肩膀看过去，看到了一个年轻男人盯着他们，目瞪口呆地站在不远处。黑色头发杂乱无章，扎向任何一个可能的方向，额头上独有的疤痕比任何的口头介绍更加到位。  
他送给了Harry一个恶劣的微笑，把沾血的手指送到自己嘴里缓慢地舔舐干净，仿佛在品尝陈年红酒那般的美味。下一秒他便消失在一阵薄雾中。

*****  
“那他妈是怎么回事？”  
“那家伙是谁？！”  
Harry还没从震惊中反应过来。黑魔王和人拥抱可不是每天都能看到的事情。  
去他的。  
想起不久之前他们共享的体温，年轻巫师的脸略微变红，尽管那单纯是为了活下去。  
但是Harry刚刚目睹的画面还是非常奇怪。他也不太确定Voldemort和另外那人是不是真的互相抱在一起，但就算他糟糕的视力也能看出两人站得非常近，那个头罩变态男肯定在对Voldemort的脸做些恶心的事情 - 至少看起来是那样。Harry大胆猜想那是个男的（要是个女人也太高了）也不是个傲罗（这想法太可怕了），但是，他究竟是谁？”  
一个食死徒？  
什么时候Voldemort和他的下属这么亲密了？  
Riddle也没有什么真正的朋友，所以该死的这位神秘先生究竟是谁？  
更重要的是，Voldemort为什么突然害怕惊慌起来？  
Harry想知道答案，他决定忽视膝盖的虚弱，跌跌撞撞地跑到看起来还有点惊魂未定的黑魔王旁边。  
“发生了什么？”Harry再一次问道，这一次他的声音显得小心翼翼。  
Voldemort悠然地转头，看着他一生苦恼的化身。猩红的眼睛看起来空洞茫然，毫无生机。  
“不关你的事，Potter。”他发出刺耳的声音，然后转头继续空洞地盯着空气中的某个地方。  
“是个食死徒吗？你打算…”  
“在你继续说些无意义的指控之前离开。”看都没看一眼，Voldemort突然说道。  
Harry咬着唇，重重地点点头。  
“听起来是件正确的事。”  
他双手怀抱胸前，现在仍然冷的要死，艰难地让自己僵硬的双腿动起来。他还妄想得到答案，真是愚蠢。Voldemort那个混蛋只告诉他无关紧要的一些破事。这就意味着他什么都没告诉他。Harry肯定Riddle知道发生了什么，他显然很熟悉那个神秘先生，也显然知道是谁把他们困在了那个洞穴里（至此Harry已经开始后悔几分钟前他的鲁莽行为了 - 很明显是个错误的想法，Voldemort不可能为了争取他的合作而和他一起在监狱里受折磨）还有其他一堆他拒绝告诉他的事情。  
管它的。  
Harry也不再在意了。他要找到去伦敦最快捷的方式，然后忘掉这一荒诞的经历。  
如果他的身体能够配合点的话，而不是不住地颤抖抽搐。  
Harry痛苦地吸气，想要吞下胃里的寒气。希望能在冷死之前得到点帮助。  
丝绸长袍撕裂的声音和紧接着砰的一声让他突然停了下来。  
他的神情突然变得不可置信，转头看到Voldemort不仅没有丝毫移动的痕迹反而跪倒下来，噢，梅林啊...  
Harry无比疑惑地看着他翻倒在雪里，他的惊讶让眼前的一切就像是慢动作电影。  
“Voldemort？”他发现自己在喃喃自语。那看起来极其像是最后一刻，他这样…这样...  
不知道怎么办，头脑在最不恰当的时候选择了罢工休息。现在唯一能想到的事情就是他是不是该高兴，但奇怪的是，他想不到其他任何他更不想做的事情。  
他以比他预想中慢的速度转头离开那个无助的巫师，继续向前走。  
“不关我的事。”他嘟哝着。  
“不管他跟我说了什么，不管我是怎么觉得的，他仍然是个巨型杀人魔。他杀了我的父母。”  
一旦大声说出口，可以发誓他看到了他父母的画面。然后他确认了一下，但什么都没有；那只是他疲惫头脑的一个投影，只是更加剧了他的不开心。  
“他杀了很多我爱的人，或是他们都因为他而死；这两者也没什么差...”  
“Ginny…”喉咙一紧，他几乎可以感受到她的手拂过他的，但一旦他偏头想看看她，她又消失了。  
“Fred，Tonks，Lupin，Dumbledore，Dobby… Sirius…”他边说着这些名字，这些人纷纷在他眼前出现，悲伤地看着他，带着一副善意的理解。  
“停下！停下！我觉得我要疯了。”他尖叫起来，把脸埋在手里。  
Harry的背不住地颤抖，他尝试着吞没这些悲伤和喉咙里的哽咽。他揉了揉自己快爆炸的眼睛，让湿润变干。最终他抬头，愣住了。  
那一瞬间他看到了自己。  
那肯定是个幻觉，因为没有眼睛他都可以清晰地看到自己的五官。另一个他很干净整洁，穿着新的傲罗训练服。他善良的绿眼睛却没有看着真实的Harry，而是看着他身后。  
“好吧。”Harry呢喃。“我要不就是个自恋的傻瓜，要不就是彻底疯了。”  
他试着继续走，但是另一个Potter坚决地挡在他面前。  
“滚蛋吧，你只是我脑海的臆想！”  
并没有期待回复，当然也没有回复。  
“别再看着我了！我是不会去救他的，我不会帮他的！不可以！为今后他会杀死的那些人考虑看看！不！不！双重的不！”  
另一个Harry只是看着他，真实的Harry握紧双拳。  
“噢天，这肯定是我的潜意识在作怪…我该怎么办？！我不可以帮那个混蛋，而如果我不帮的话，我的良心不会原谅我的。即使一百年后我死在床上我也会想着我欠Voldemort一条命还眼睁睁看着他死去…这会跟着我一辈子的…我就会变成那个疯癫癫的桃金娘...”  
他过度操劳的脑袋的投影消失了，这让Harry燃了起来。他转身往回迈步到那个蜷曲的身形旁，跪下来抓住他的领子。  
“好吧混蛋，听着。我宁愿死也不愿意欠着你一分一毫！所以我会尽力救你，只是为了摆脱这份人情负担！”  
他揪住苍白的下巴，但眼前的巫师仍然昏迷不醒。“别以为我有什么私人原因！我恨你！你除了那漂亮柔软的皮肤之外一点好处都没有…”  
…  
“额！我并不是想说这个！我又在说胡话了！你看，我的大脑已经不活动了！”  
黑魔王并没有回答。  
“好吧，我们走，混蛋。沉默的Voldemort，好样的Voldemort。”  
Harry喘息着最终把巫师背在自己背上，他觉得自己的膝盖颤抖着好像要放弃了。  
“我没想到这一坨骨头能有这么重。”他怒气冲冲，抓住男人的膝下开始了看似无边无尽的寂静丛林路。

*****

同时，阴影里的海军蓝瞳孔收紧了。  
“Harry Potter...hmm...这很有趣…”

*****

凤凰社秘密基地  
伦敦格里莫广场12号  
2000年12月20日，9：10 A.M.

“George！Ron！你们！能！停！下！吗！”  
Molly Weasley圆润的脸颊由于竭力想把两个男孩拉开而发红。但这无济于事，她随手拿起一个木质茶托开始拍他俩的脑袋。  
“你们都这么大了还像小孩一样扭打在一块！？”  
“妈，但是......”Ron磕磕绊绊地最终在Hermione严厉的目光下闭了嘴。他嘟囔着抱怨了几声，最终放开了George的头，他本想在那头皮上挠几道呢。  
George窃笑，但注意到妈妈双手环抱胸前面露威胁和期待，他安静了下来。  
“我很庆幸你们还是有点幽默感的。”  
Ron和Hermione僵住了一会儿，然后转向这个低沉的嗓音，一个高高的黑衣巫师站在他们面前，倚着门栏看向他们。  
“Kingsley？！”他们一齐惊声！  
“孩子们，你们好呀。”他热诚地微笑并把他们拉过来拥抱了一下。“近来如何？”  
Hermione最先缓过神来，让嘴巴跟上大脑。  
“这怎么可能？！你怎么可能逃出阿兹卡班？！”  
被提问的巫师摇摇头，揉揉眉间的褶皱。  
“这很复杂……我刚刚才和其他人解释完，我不介意再来一遍，不过还是先休息一会再说吧。”  
Ron仍然处于惊呆状态，任由Hermione把他拽到餐厅，还有些凤凰社成员在那等着。  
Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle的出现并没有什么奇怪的，但这对年轻情侣盯着角落沙发里的身影缓不过神。是那个可鄙的小贼，Mundungus Fletcher。他看起来受了惊，脸上带着病态的苍白，并且人生第一次地如此安静。  
Ron终于从惊讶中回神。  
“该死的他在这干什么？！”  
“啊哈Ron，如果你冷静下来找个地方坐下，我会慢慢解释的。”Kingsley用抚慰的嗓音说道。在跟着女友走到餐桌旁之前，Ron抬抬脚像是在思考要不要服从。  
他重重地在椅子上坐下，看起来很粗鲁的样子。Kingsley把这当成是他开始解释的标志。  
“就像我之前告诉你们的那样，我们有个严峻的问题。”  
“一个严峻的问题？除了那个Umbitch现在当上了魔法部部长？”George低沉地笑。  
“George！”Weasley夫人严厉地出声，强劲有力的声音立马生效，她看着Shacklebolt，对方点点头。  
“比那个更糟糕。我觉得吸血鬼已经掌控了魔法部。如果不是Mundungus，我肯定已经死了。他并不是救了我，但，不管怎样——没有他我就不会在这。”  
这一消息引起了一片嘈杂。一群人问着“你在说什么？”“到底发生了什么？”“什么时候发生的？”或者是“为什么奥罗都没有采取行动？”。  
Kingsley叹气，缓慢地揉着太阳穴，俯身靠在餐桌上。  
“我不知道。我只能告诉你们我亲眼看到的，和我所想的。”  
喧哗再起，这次问题更多了。Arthur Weasley敲击桌上的空罐子示意安静，Kingsley才可以继续讲下去。  
“当我被囚禁在阿兹卡班的时候， 我看到一些很奇怪的事情。麻瓜们，就是其中之一。我不懂为什么政府里会有人想把他们关在一个拥挤的巫师监狱里。在我意识到他们是被那些穿着奥罗制服的吸血怪物所控制后，一切都合理了。我看到他们做了什么，把那些麻瓜们变成吸血鬼，并让饥渴的新生吸血怪物在监狱里狂暴地横冲直撞。可以想象，被更换的阿兹卡班守卫，那些摄魂怪们并不在意这些。我猜是被关在单间里这个事实救了我一命。”  
Kingsley停下来喝口水，耳旁一片寂静，他可以觉察到他们看向自己的目光带着惊恐。  
“接着，两个奥罗来找我，我尝试着警告他们，但是他们禁止我出声，并把我带到魔法部进一步调查。我们正要走进审讯室，就在这时，四个吸血鬼突然出现在转角，拖着Mundungus。”  
“你怎么看出他们是吸血鬼的？”Elphias好奇地问，并带着一丝紧张。  
Kingsley看了他一眼，解开外衣的两颗扣子，一条可怖的伤疤横陈在颈部以下。  
“我知道他们是吸血鬼，我能感觉到，因为我被咬过一次。”  
在屋内蔓延的沉重的寂静终究被他平稳叙述的嗓音所打破：“吸血鬼要找的人是奥罗，不是我，他们要求奥罗配合一桩抢劫案的调查。不知为何，吸血鬼们像是把奥罗当成是嫌疑犯一样询问，所以奥罗的拒绝合作并没有让我感到惊讶。打斗就此开始了， 我和Mundungus在战场中受到牵连，小贼Mundungus不知怎地抓住了一根奥罗的魔杖并尝试清出一条逃跑路线，但是意外地击中了正要咬断我脖子的那个吸血鬼。我抓住Mundungus迅速幻影移形离开那里，以免被那些吸血鬼撕碎。这样我们才得以逃出来。”  
他再次喝了口水。  
“所以我来告诉你们的重要消息就是有一群吸血鬼在魔法部游荡。更重要的是，有人在建他的吸血鬼大军，而所有人都坐视不管。”  
“有可能是伏地魔吗？”Hermione坚定地问道，不顾这一名字一向会引起的惊慌畏缩。  
而Kingsley则是思考了起来，没有被这个名字刺激到。  
“和吸血鬼合作是非常愚蠢的，他肯定没有这么笨。”他最终说道。“吸血鬼是最危险和捉摸不定的黑暗生物。他们和摄魂怪一样没有灵魂，像狼人一样以人为食，行尸走肉如同阴尸。有些巫师天真地以为他们可以理解吸血鬼，但这不过是假象。他们的存在就是邪恶本身，吸血鬼也许可以隐藏这种邪恶，但绝不可能逃离这种邪恶。”  
“没有灵魂的话他们又是如何存在的呢？”这次是Percy提出了这个问题。所有人都好奇地看着他。  
“我觉得Lupin可以回答这个问题，但是......”Arthur叹着气走动了几步。Kingsley说不出“他已经不在了”这种话，所以只好继续：“吸血鬼和狼人并不相互喜欢，这种彼此厌恶可能是神秘人不和他们合作的另一个原因，但我们也知道神秘人几乎无所不能。回答你的问题：吸血鬼的秘密就隐藏在其诞生的过程中。你得知道他们的“出生”与我们大不相同。吸血鬼不像生物一样繁殖，因为他们死亡的身体已失去孕育新生命的能力。他们只能靠杀死人类来创造新吸血鬼。当这一过程发生时，受害者的灵魂永久地消失了，取而代之的——我觉得——和灵魂近乎相同的方式运作着，使新生吸血鬼有感知能力以保障这种怪物的生存。然而，那只是个替代物。那些感知并不是真实的。他们永远不可能感受到真正的同情和爱，或是其他情感。这正好符合逻辑，不然不以其他活人为食的话，他们就无法存在了。”  
“这听起来太邪恶了。”Ron咽了咽口水，他的父亲看着他点点头，想说点什么，但Hermione比他快多了。”  
“受害者的灵魂究竟发生了怎样？”  
Dedalus Diggle，唯一一个看上去有点厌倦这个话题的人，回答这个问题的时候都没有睁开双眼。  
“没人知道真相，但较为广泛的说法是一旦被吸血鬼吸走生命力，灵魂就被摧毁了。事实上，吸血鬼之吻是除了摄魂怪之吻外最糟糕的事情，历史文献也说会留下永久的生理和心理创伤。”  
“这点我只有赞同。”Kingsley的声音略带沙哑。  
“你是怎么变成一个吸血鬼的？”Ron再次问道，随着时间流逝他越发紧张。Hermione叹了口气，恼怒地看着他。  
“Ron，如果你在学校认真点学的话你现在就知道了，你应该要知道的！”  
“我有认真学！但是在霍格沃兹我们只学了怎么辨认吸血鬼和怎么杀死他们，而不是怎么变成一个吸血鬼！”他也恼火地反驳。  
George翻着白眼，眼下似乎又是一场情人间的口角。但Hermione却用冷静的口吻解释起来，这让他十分惊讶。  
“很简单，任何有关黑暗生物的书都有写到，如果有吸血鬼吸干了你的血，或吸了足够致死的量，你就会变成一个吸血鬼。”  
她的男友潜意识地捂住喉咙。  
“但......吸血致死得好长时间吧？”  
Kingsley试着不绝望地空笑，真是个幼稚的问题。  
“不，并不是。”他说，“吸血鬼是极其致命的怪物，通常不会多于一分钟。取决于这个 吸血鬼有多么娴熟，也就是这个吸血鬼之前的受害者有多“老”。一旦被咬，受害者通常会在几秒内完全失去知觉，好让吸血鬼毫无阻碍地进食。如果这一吸血鬼决定杀死他，受害者少有机会存活。我只听说一个吸血鬼进食被阻止的例子，据我所知，这些怪物们进食的时候都很谨慎，因为他们的注意力被转移，主要力量都被使用，这时候的吸血鬼相当虚弱，这也是他们进食时间短的原因。”  
Ron握紧了保护自己颈部的手。  
“所以几乎每次吸血鬼之吻都会产生一只新吸血鬼？”  
“并不是，你可以看到我还是活着的。”  
前魔法部部长站起来走向年轻巫师。  
“很多吸血鬼都能在不吸干受害者的情况下进食充分，所以通常情况下是可以痊愈的。他们意识到继续吸食的后果就会停下。我的意思是，他们不介意杀死活人，但是肆意屠杀麻瓜和巫师最终会引发一场可能危及吸血鬼种群生亡的大战。他们是极度自私的怪物，只在意自身的生存，绝不会想被清除灭绝。这也是那些“开化”的吸血鬼们并不那么危险的原因，而奥罗们也不管他们。但吸血鬼也有很多家族和部落，有些则喜欢在每一次进食进行杀戮，在决定是否要将受害者转变为新吸血鬼之后，在新生过程结束之前就折断受害者的脊柱。”  
这时Weasley夫人从椅子上跳起来，双手抱在胸前。  
“我很感谢你带来的信息，但是，Kingsley，不要再说了，你吓到我的孩子们了。”  
“我一点都没有被吓到！”Ron反驳，所有人都看向他。  
“当然没有啦，胆小鬼！嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶，是桌底下有条蛇吗？”  
Ron正要跳起来打他的哥哥，Hermione制止了他并看向Shacklebolt。  
“你在魔法部看到的吸血鬼，他们不是‘开化’的吸血鬼吧？”她的声音带着点无声的急迫。  
Kingsley有些迟疑。  
“说实话，Hermione，我不知道。但我们必须解决了他们。由吸血鬼来统治整个社会是非常危险的。”  
他们个个点头表示赞成，纷纷陷入自己的思绪中。  
“那Harry呢？在阿兹卡班你有听到他的消息吗？其他人的玩笑话之类的？”她问及Harry，显然很是绝望。  
Kingsley的肩膀明显垂落下去，他回答道：“对不起，我没听到。大部分时间我都是一个人，这我恐怕没办法帮上忙。”  
听到这个他们的心情陷入了冰点。在那时，所有人都想着一个问题。  
Harry，你在哪......

R & R


	9. 21. 奇怪的病人

21章：古怪的病人

2000年9月21日，下午时分  
Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep…

黑发青年皱起眉头挠着双颊，多么恼人的声音，在游魂中想着，如果不是此刻的困倦阻碍了他，他肯定回去看看究竟是什么东西在打扰他的舒适睡眠。然而此时他只是偎依在柔软的枕头上，希望能再次陷入沉睡。他几乎都快忘记了穿着干燥温暖的衣服舒舒服服地睡觉是什么感受了。  
但不管困倦与否，怎么有些东西感觉怪怪的。Harry仔细琢磨起来，眼皮仍旧紧紧闭着，他把手从垫子上移到身下不怎么舒服的床垫上，倒是不记得自己怎么到了这张床上——自己怎么就上床了？事实是，他能想起的最后一件事是什么呢？一切看似如此困惑……  
脚步声……  
越来越接近了……  
突然之间他听到轻轻的门把手扭转声，还有低沉的嗓音。他听不出是谁，也听不懂谈论的内容，这自然引起了他的好奇心。也许他能看一眼，好确定他现在在哪，这些人又是谁。  
陌生人不断接近他的床，他本能地把手臂环绕在胸前，呈现一个自我保护的姿势。想尝试着看清这些人，但他困倦的双眼拒绝睁开。他仍然处于一个游晃的无意识状态的深渊中。  
“他看起来快要醒了。”一个轻柔的女声开口，他察觉到有只温暖的手在自己的脸上。轻轻的笑声紧随其后。“真是个英俊的年轻人，收拾干净之后。  
“Ross小姐。”一个深沉点的声音从床的另一边传来，“我应该跟你说多少遍，如此亲近地触碰你的病人是非常不专业且不必要的行为？特别是当事人还在昏迷的时候。”  
女人叹口气，Harry感觉到她的手指离开他的下巴。  
“对不起，Cooper医生，我不会再那样做了。”她带着歉意说道。  
接着她温暖的手移动到Harry的肩膀，轻轻地摇动他。她前倾靠近，年轻巫师的脸颊可以感受到她轻柔的呼吸。  
“先生……先生！能听见吗？”  
Harry想回复，但是他的舌头似乎和眼皮一样毫无反应。这真够让人恼火！他喉咙里传出呻吟声，并强迫自己从沉重眼皮的细微缝隙中看出去  
模糊的色彩慢慢锐化成俯向他的一张年轻女性微笑的脸，她有着一头染过的金发，整齐梳成马尾，还有明亮的榛子色眼睛。Harry疑惑地看着另一边的穿着白大褂的男人。逆着从窗户射进来的明亮日光，看不清男人的脸。  
“你们是谁，我在哪？”他尝试发问，然而只能发出含糊不清的噪音。  
“先生，请不要太用力讲话。”穿着白大褂的男人开口并向前几步，“抱歉你的喉咙现在很干，这是治疗的副作用。我们让你吸入暖气来快速温暖你的身体。”他暂停了一下，“我相信我还没有进行自我介绍，我是Cooper医生，这是护士，Ross。”他指向坐在床沿的金发女性。“您现在在Crawley医院，我可以知道您的姓名吗？”他一边说着一边温和而带着好奇地看着Harry。  
Harry知道他应该表示惊讶，应该问些关于他是怎么到了这，发生了什么的问题，但他无法做到。这需要太多他不具有的精力。此时他只想昏睡过去。  
但是医生还在等着他的回复，该死！  
“Ha……Har……Harry……Potter,”他终于喘过气，咳了几声清清嗓子。于事无补，他的舌头仍干的不行，粗糙得像是老旧的防滑鞋底。还有，他的眼皮似乎有自己的意志，他们想不顾他的意愿强行合上。  
事实上，只有一件事是他真正关心的。他得知道他的头号敌人在哪里。也许他不记得背着那个昏迷的男人多久多远，但那段经历可不是些能轻易忘掉的事情。他再次强迫自己睁开双眼，看着病房四周，顺着白色的墙壁和救护设施。他甚至认出了旁边的心电监护仪正记录着他缓慢规律的心跳，但是没有Voldemort的踪迹。他真的逃了然后准备继续计划他的死亡，还是他好心地互不相欠地走了？在他脑海重新被无意识极乐世界占领昏迷过去之前，他必须知道答案。  
“Volde……mor……在哪？”他试着问出声。  
一阵短暂的寂静后护士开口。  
“我觉得他在询问那个……他那个奇怪的伙伴。”她看着医生说道。  
男人点点头看回床上的年轻人：“他还在ICU。”他简介地开口。“Rodgers医生和他的队伍正在全力拯救他。我相信他下班后会过来这一趟，亲自向你说明这一导致了你现在干哑症状的不幸事故的情况。在那之前，你需要好好休息。”  
Harry早已沉睡，可能是由于他无法再保持清醒了，也可能是因为他说的似乎不怎么好理解。他继续飘荡回梦的国度，而他们的声音也逐渐在加深的浓雾中消失。  
“所以，他叫Harry Potter。写在报告上，然后……他的伙伴叫什么？  
短暂迟疑后，护士说。  
“额…我觉得他说的是，Walter，医生，是Walter Moore…”

*****

阿兹卡班，  
2000年12月21日，深夜。

Draco站在屋顶上看着阿兹卡班大门后屠杀的情形，心想大概真正的地狱就如同于此。他成为食死徒近五年的生涯并没有让他学会面无表情地看着这类惨剧。他不像他父亲可以冷静自若，眼睛都不眨一下，那已经是他为伏地魔服务的十几年前了，尽管老马尔福从未参与过这类谋杀，他的父亲……他现在也许已经成为这些吸血怪物的食物了吧，而他的儿子却还站在这默默琢磨这件事。Draco气自己不能采取行动，他已经越过了所有能被跨越的警戒线，已经没有回头路了，而再进一步很可能就会走向他糟糕的死局。  
但因为他，他的父母经受了这一切。他的父亲在霍格沃兹保卫战背弃了黑魔王，只为找到他，确保他的安全。这就是马尔福的本性，家族意味着一切，而他现在也不会抛弃传统。这也是为什么他，Draco Malfoy，一个年轻的只会基本技能，缺乏实战经验的巫师跟随着他们的脚步，转身背弃他现在的主人，放弃这次任务以拯救他的父亲。他原先以为自己做不到，不管这一任务是多么荒唐。他终于明白黑魔王把这一不可能的任务委托给他的绝望程度。他怎么能让吸血鬼们相信和黑魔王的合作有利可图？这群吸血怪物一心只想要的就是人血。现在他知道了那个他本该在罗马尼亚与之见面的吸血鬼王已经被Voldemort的大敌——就是那个叫自己领袖的怪胎——谋杀取而代之。他现在完全不想站在他主人面前解释为什么没完成任务，没有助力黑魔王赢得易如反掌的胜利，反而把整个英国巫师人口带往灭绝，据他现在所看到的情形，巫师灭绝只是时间问题。  
吸血鬼没有和人类合作，现在反而以人类为食。如果这次任务让他意识到什么，那就是，黑魔王绝对不会高兴的。  
而这还不是最大的麻烦。他完全不知道为什么领袖，这个吸血妖怪，似乎一天不杀一个可怜人就浑身不高兴，他还喜欢看着他们苟且残活着。好几次他都清清楚楚地说他仅仅是把黑魔王看成他未来的一顿美餐和他军队的一员大将，然而他还是不敢伤害黑魔王的追随者。难道他误解了吗？毕竟他是唯一一个活着从罗马尼亚回来的食死徒。为什么他还活着，他完全搞不懂。最糟糕的是他不仅活着还被实时监视着。Leontina，另一个吸血僵尸，无时不刻都盯着他。她肯定是得听从领袖的命令， 而不仅仅是出于一种深层的爱恋情感。  
他强迫自己忍受她的存在，她跟着他就像个无害的人影。荒诞的是，最终却是她面无表情地告诉他阿兹卡班正在变成吸血鬼出生的温床。从那时起，他知道他必须离开了。几个小时的周旋后，他总算从她手里逃了出来，说实话，他只希望永远不要再见到她。  
一声尖叫打断了他的思绪。没必要再犹豫了，如果已经走到这，已经没有回头的可能了。最后一声叹息，他拔出魔杖，从屋顶跳下，加入地狱般的场面。  
血，到处都是血。恶心，他快受不了了。强烈的气味让他的味蕾几乎能尝到上一餐的食物。他莫名咽了下，决定迅速行动。他被训练成一个间谍，迅速，高效且无影无形。他可以无视周围的环境干扰，但有些声音他无法忽视，比如高声调的哭喊饶命，一波盖过一波，源源不断。他必须专心于他的任务，这是第一次他凭自己的决心和想法行动，他能察觉到是自己的宿命使之，他必须救出父亲，这样死去也是骄傲的。这个念头勇敢地屹立在他脑海里，但在现实中，他非常害怕。  
父亲有可能被关在哪里？简短思考过后他想起母亲说过她探望过父亲一次（他们并不让她再去第二次）他们在三楼一间特别的房间里见了面。然而根据黑魔王内部人员的消息，大部分食死徒都被关在第六层。  
“粉身碎骨。”他向两个觉得他是个可口甜点的新生吸血鬼喊出魔咒。  
然后满意地看着咒语把吸血鬼扔到墙上。  
谁能想到他只身一人能跑进这个可怕的监狱进行营救任务？每个人都低估了他。  
突然之间温度大幅下跌。该死，摄魂怪，他看到了三只摄魂怪在狭窄走廊的另一头。他得躲远点。他的守护神咒不可能有效对付摄魂怪，而这次也没有黑魔王在控制他们。唯一的方法就是快速爬到楼上，中途他还击开了另一个吸血鬼。  
到了楼上，又是一个狭窄的走道，还是空空的牢房和满墙的血，恐惧至始至终都驻扎在他心里，躲藏在他高尚的理据身后，现在开始裂出表面。在这阴森错综的迷宫里迷路可就蠢大发了。  
啪。  
脖子旁一声腮帮子咬空的声音就在咫尺之遥，把他吓得不轻。以至于犯了一个致命的错误。魔杖从指尖掉落，失去平衡，他向后倒去。走进阿兹卡班后他第一次惊声尖叫起来。他本能地想抓住魔杖，但是吸血鬼早已先他一步，阻隔在他与武器之间。Draco尽可能地迅速后退，却让眼前的怪物感到有趣。它是个女人，可以看出以前肯定很美丽，但是现在五官扭曲成一股疯狂的杀戮欲，她褐红色的长发浸染着鲜血，分成几束，往下滴着血红液体。  
“可爱。”她低声说着，猥琐地舔着嘴唇，让眼前潜在的受害者呆呆地思考着是否应该开始回顾自己的一生。  
这时女人却突然停止向前，对着某个阴影大吼着消失了。  
Draco几乎都没机会深呼吸就听到了另一个女人的声音。他从没想过他的惊吓能在一秒之内增加十倍。  
Leontina.  
“可怜，你的游戏结束了，Draco，尽管你很擅长玩捉迷藏，我也从中获得了乐趣。”她轻笑着从角落里走出来站在他面前，抬起手指似乎想要像训斥一个无礼的小孩一样训斥他。  
“你的任务是待在魔法部，亲爱的男孩。还有，不能离开你的房间。我警告过你如果不遵从，一些不愉快的事情会发生在你身上的。”她装出一副悲伤的腔调。“你看看，现在我就得杀了你，真遗憾，不是吗？”  
“听着，”他开口，但在那一瞬间她俯身弯向他，把食指压在他嘴唇上。“太晚了，Draco，我并不给人类第二次机会。吸血鬼们通常不会对可悲的人类讲耐心。你现在也许不理解，但我会让你明白的。”她可怖地微笑，咧出牙齿，“很快就会。”她呼出一口气。  
“够了！”  
Draco紧紧闭上眼，一声粗哑的男声大喊了一句。Leontina再次甜甜地笑了。  
“我不会让你伤害他的！”男人大吼着，Draco转头看到在黑暗中的人影抓着魔杖指着吸血鬼。  
“你是谁？”年轻的食死徒低语，尝试着想看出些熟悉的轮廓。  
“呵呵……一个凡人，你有遗言吗，蠢货？”Leontina吟诵着端正自己娇小苗条的身形。  
“来啊，杀了我们，但你就得亲自向你挚爱的领袖解释。我确信你的解释不会让Negura满意的。”黑暗中的粗哑声音说道。  
黑发女人不再微笑。令人震惊的沉默四下蔓延，加剧了她的惊讶。  
“你……你怎么会知道他的名字？！”带着点结巴，她得努力克制自己的声音保持冷静。  
“我怎么会忘记他的名字，Leontina？”陌生人轻声说，“但遗憾的是你似乎并不记得我是谁了。”  
“啧啧。”她得意地笑了，“好像我得把每个可怜的过路人都记在心里似得。”  
作为回应，那人从黑暗中走出来，他的右手捂住他冒血的喉咙，而左手紧紧地抓住魔杖。他的头发脏乱不堪，没人能认出原先的颜色，但他灰色的眼睛依旧如初，一如他脸上的贵族式神情。  
“父……父亲？”Draco上气不接下气。

*****

南英格兰，克劳利，克劳利医院。  
2000年12月22日，清晨。  
“Potter先生，Potter先生，醒醒。”  
Harry出声咕哝，想要赶走他美好睡梦的打扰者。  
“Potter先生！”  
声音很低沉，丰满悦耳，但是音调却带着点压迫和紧急感。Harry再一次发现这声音完全不熟悉。  
“早餐已经准备好了，你不会想等到冷了才吃的，然后……我们可以谈一谈。  
早餐？这一魔法词汇让Harry在几秒钟内清醒了。他转头睁大眼睛看着一个男人穿着白大褂，坐在他旁边。男人的棕发自额头垂下，友善的巧克力色眼瞳近距离注视着他。  
“你睡了很长的时间了，Potter先生，我本想昨天晚上和你聊聊。但想想没有必要把你叫醒，你需要更多的休息。”  
Harry的视线从男人身上转移到桌上的盘子里装的可口的食物，又转到男人身上。  
“你是谁？”他谨慎地问道，幸运的是他的声音比起上一次尝试着开口说话听起来好多了。  
男人脸上片刻的惊讶迅速被红晕取代。“噢，我真是太无礼了，对不起，我是Daniel Rodgers医生。我之前以为Cooper医生提过我的名字，他昨天和你聊过。应该告诉了你我会在晚上的时候来看你。”  
“额。”Harry呼一口气，心不在焉地揉揉太阳穴。“我猜他有说过。”他接着嘟哝，然后伸手拿过茶杯和盘子里的一片芝士面包。  
Rodgers医生点点头靠近他。“那么，你，现在觉得怎么样?”  
“好多了。”Harry继续咕哝，并在男人把手放在他额头拿出听诊器时微微退缩。这时Harry才意识到心电仪已经关掉了。  
“听到病人这么说总是不错。”医生说道，“希望你不介意我在你开动之前快速查看一下？”  
“嗯，没问题。”黑发男人说道，看着医生把听诊器放在他半开着的医院病服下。当冰冷的仪器碰到胸口时他嘶嘶叫了几声。而另一个男人听着他的心跳和呼吸。Harry的脑子终于开始高速运转，他现在好奇的事情有好多。他是怎么进医院的，他的头号敌人现在在哪里，为什么他的右腿这么疼，他为什么没有饿到虚脱，扎在他前臂的注射器里面究竟是什么？还有好多事情他都没有消化完。问题是哪一个问题先问呢？在他结束自己的沉思之前，医生坐直了身体，满意地微笑。  
“的确很不错，你恢复得很快，就像你朋友一样。现在我们来看看你的右腿然后……”  
“我的朋友？”Harry惊讶地插嘴。  
“是的，Moore先生的身体状况已有十分显著的改善，听到这个你肯定很高兴。这在昨天看来似乎非常无望，但是……”  
“Moore先生？！”Harry被口水呛到。  
医生看起来很是迷惑。  
“是的，Walter Moore先生，有什么不对吗？也许Ross护士听错了你说的，你说他的名字……”  
“不不不。”Harry快速说道，咬下一口面包伪装刚刚自己突然的疑惑，“没错。”他最终说道。  
但内心深处他却在寻找最快的解开这团乱局的方法。Voldemort在医院里而且还活着。他该怎么办？医生显然是个麻瓜，都没认出黑魔王的脸，也不觉得可疑。所以目前对他们来说不知道Voldemort的真实身份是好的。知道了只会造成不必要的恐慌，除非……除非……  
“他醒了吗？”他紧张地问道，又咬了口可口的早餐。  
“并没有，Potter先生。”兴奋的神情在男人脸上缓慢消失。“我很抱歉，但是他还没醒。”  
“很好。”Harry松了口气，这让医生脸上露出不可置信的神情。  
“我的意识是，很好他还在睡。”Harry快速地说，用茶杯遮掩自己发红的脸。“他很讨厌……他真的很害怕医生，以至于可能会做出……不合适的行为。”  
“噢，我知道了。”Daniel点点头友善地说，“我能理解，一些医生可能会对他……额……特殊的生理构造所吸引。不过不用担心，我们暂时让他处于镇静状态。”  
没错，医生会发现他非同寻常。这也是另一个赶紧吃完早餐的理由。  
“我想去看看他，如果可以的话。”吃完最后一口后他说道，并准备好起身，但是肩膀上坚实的手阻止了他。  
“我的抱歉Potter先生，但是你现在没办法起身，你的石膏还没有完全干透。”  
“我的石膏。”  
现在轮到Harry感到很困惑。  
Rodgers先生安静地叹口气，他的肩膀下垂。“你不记得了吗？”他低声说着，掀开盖在年轻男孩身上暖和的毯子。  
“我的腿。”Harry目瞪口呆盯着白色的裹着他下肢的石膏，直伸到大腿中部。  
“发生了什么？！”他吸气望向医生，医生把毯子盖回去，盯着窗户外面，他的神情带着点紧张。  
“我……我很抱歉，真的很抱歉，Potter先生，这个……”他再次叹息看向Harry。“这都是我的错，如果你允许的话，我可以解释。”  
Harry能做的只有空洞地点点头。  
“事情发生在昨天早上，我睡迟了，知道自己上班会迟到，我必须承认那时我十分匆忙，粗心大意地开着车，我并没有去注意路上的交通，因为我的思绪已经跑到医院来了。那时你突然出现在路中间，我尽最大可能想刹车，但是在雪地上车一直打滑……”  
Harry的思绪一片空白，他突然记起来了……Voldemort沉重的身躯让他在雪中蹒跚，步履艰难。他是多么想摆脱那一累赘，自由地呼吸。但只要他还背负着那一条命债，他就不能那样做。所以他只好继续往前走，直到河边狭窄的小路终于结束在枯木丛中。当他站在一个狭窄的公路旁，他感受到一股新希望吞没了他。迟早会有人经过，会有人救他的。但是没有人来……没有人。他拖着自己沉重的脚步，缓慢地屈服于疲倦。再走几步他就再也走不了了……  
那时他听到了……身后隆隆的引擎声。他的反应不够快，所以转头的时候只看到一辆白色的车撞向自己。车灯闪瞎了他的眼，喇叭声震耳欲聋，但是他没办法逃离，接着车开始旋转，司机肯定失去了控制，Harry想要把自己扔向路边，如果他的僵硬的腿听他使唤的话。然而他只是看着那辆普通的车撞向自己。这就是结局吗？多么令人扫兴的结尾，实在是荒唐可笑……  
“然后你被防护拦撞倒，这就是结果……你的小腿和赘骨三重骨折。请相信我，我尽我最大的可能避免撞到你，但是我……”  
在Rodgers先生再次开口前有一段短暂不愉快的沉默。“我下车查看你和你朋友的时候十分震惊……我意识到了他没有呼吸，我认为是我的错，所以吓坏了。这不应该发生在一个医生身上。”  
Harry摇摇头把糟糕的回忆都推开，看着懊悔的医生把脸躲在手掌里。突然他觉得非常抱歉和同情。  
“他不是我的朋友，医生。”他平静地说，“然后我可以告诉你，他的情况也不是你导致的。”他澄清道。  
男人犹豫地看着他，难以察觉地点点头。  
“是的，幸运的是我及时发现了。他太冷了以至于看起来像是死了。我仔细查看后发现了一丝心跳。”  
“真的吗？所以他还是有心的。”  
Harry看起来实打实地感到惊讶。  
“你也有。”听到年轻人的话，Rodgers继续说着，“不同于他，你的情况并不十分危险，不过如果算上骨折，创伤，体温过低和饥饿，你可能会死于休克。”他沉思地看着他。  
“这说明了你救了我，谢谢你。”年轻巫师低声说。  
“这不是为什么我说这些的原因……Harry，额，抱歉，Potter先生。”  
年轻医生轻笑：“Harry就行了。”  
“不，Potter先生，这不合适。毕竟，你得出庭作证控告我。两位警察已经在外面等着你的证言。根据我的判断，他们很确信我正尝试着贿赂你不要提起诉讼，但这不是我的意图，我知道我有罪，所以，请不要为我所做的感谢我。”  
Harry看着眼前的人，觉得信息量有点大。警察在这？现在他要怎么办？他知道奥罗就是根据警方的记录详细地监视着麻瓜世界。但要是Voldemort是对的，他的一些“同事”准备杀了他？如果他告诉警察真相，他们很快就会来找上门来。没有其他的办法了，不管发生了什么他必须说谎。还有，他必须联系凤凰社的朋友，才能得到真实可信的消息。那应该不会太困难，这儿应该能找到人带他去伦敦。然而，计划里有个麻烦，他可不能离开这里，然后让这些好心人变成Voldemort的受害人。不行，他决不能让那发生。看在良知的份上他决心拯救黑魔王，所以他必须确保Voldemort不会杀死任何人，只要他还能阻止。这的确是个英勇的任务。  
一阵强烈的头疼开始在脑门集聚。  
他再一次看着医生，似乎被他的沉默击垮了。  
“不要说胡话，先生。”他轻柔地说道，尝试着转移他的负面思想。“你大可直接开车开走，但是你选择了留下拯救我们。你是个值得被尊敬的正直的人。”不管如何，谁会尊敬救了Voldemort的人？这就让你成为和我一样的法外之徒，他阴郁地想。而Daniel却明显地被Harry的话激励了。  
“Potter先生，谢谢你。我所做的不过是个公民的职责。我并不是个罪犯。”Harry感到难堪，“我永远不会开车离开而让你们等死。”  
年轻男人送给她一个礼貌的假笑。  
“我相信你，现在，请你告诉警官们我有些事要告诉他们。”

*****  
当门打开的时候Harry尝试着坐起来以看清两位身着制服的男人。Daniel马上过来帮助他，年轻人感激地接受了他的帮助。  
“Rodgers医生，我们更希望和他单独谈谈。”小个子但体型丰硕的男人把帽子从额头推开，仔细地打量着Harry。医生点点头，把Harry腿上的盘子拿走，走向门口。年轻巫师看着他离开，当门关上的时候他把手臂环绕在胸前。  
高个子的警官在屋子里移步坐在Daniel离开前坐的椅子里，他拿出一个小小的笔记本并调了调眼镜。  
“早上好，Potter先生。我相信Rodgers先生告诉了你在这里的原因。让他作为你的临床医生实在是太过分了。但是我们被告知大部分医生都休假了，所以我建议你不要相信他所说的一切。我们会在这记录下你的全部指控，这也会是今后诉讼的基础。”  
Harry怒视，这些人都在讲些什么？英国人的礼仪都到哪里去了？  
“先生，你的名字？我可以看看你的警章吗？”  
警官，如果是真的警官的话，看起来被冒犯了。“Samuel Atkinson，”他带着怒气地亮出警徽。  
Harry也生气了，他祖母绿的眼睛恼怒地眯起。  
“你们不必要来这里，先生。我完全不想对Rodgers先生提出指控。”  
男人得意地笑，露出他歪斜的牙齿。“我也这么觉得。他很轻易地就收买了你。我想问问，你的价格是多少，Potter先生。”  
年轻巫师因受到冒犯而吸气，他遏制自己想打人的冲动。因为袭击警官而被捕一点好处都没有。慢慢地他放松自己的手指，沙哑地说。  
“Rodgers先生救了我的命，先生，如果代价是一条腿的骨折，那么毫不犹豫我愿意付出这一代价。还有其他问题吗？”  
Atkinson得意的笑容终于从脸上消散。他看着他矮壮的觉得没必要自我介绍的同事，同事耸耸肩膀。然后他重新调整了一下眼镜，拿出笔来。  
“我需要知道你的全名，住所，年龄，还有职业。我们在你衣服里找不到任何身份证明。”他简洁地说。  
Harry又一次在胸前交叉手臂，咬着嘴唇强压着脾气。  
“我没有身份证明，因为他们都掉到河里去了。我不得不跳下去，因为我朋友不小心掉进河里了。他几乎被淹死了，那就是我和Volde......我指的是Moore先生全身都湿透了并且在车祸发生时几乎要冻死的原因。考虑到那一不幸的事故，那都不是Rodgers先生的错，是我自己在马路上步履蹒跚，这就是我要说的全部，我也不在乎你是否觉得我交代得够不够。”  
如果Atkinson对Harry的回答感到不满，他并没有展现出不满。而只是把笔记本放回他的口袋，起身走向门口。他在门边停了下来，回头看着年轻人。  
“做你想做的Potter先生，我并没有权力强迫你寻求一个正义的赔偿。尽管我确信Moore先生不会放弃这一机会，一旦他恢复意识。我的同事明天会来，我相信他不会让这个案子继续待定。祝您今天愉快。”  
你不会想看到Voldemort想要的那种赔偿。Harry苦涩地想到，在男人身后皱起眉头。他疲惫地倒回枕头里，闭上双眼。噢，梅林啊，我被强迫叫Voldemort为我的朋友，母亲，父亲，Dumbledore，你们该看看我，被羞辱至此。还有什么更糟糕的事情可以发生在我身上？  
这一切必须结束。他必须趁着一切还没有太晚让黑魔王离开医院。为了实现这一目标，Rodgers医生也许会有用。

R & R

**Author's Note:**

> 原哈伏吧翻译地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1390320757?pn=1  
> 原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4819339/1/The-cave-incident


End file.
